


The wind beneath my wings

by TokioMisa



Series: Through Thick and Thin [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clans, Gangs, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: "If you're going through hell, keep going"





	1. Chapter 1

“Blue Blue! Wan Blue, Gaga!” Kyo exclaims up at Jackson from their spot in the living room. They’re circled around the coffee table as they color away pictures. Lilly was busy concentrating on making sure she didn’t color outside the lines as Kyo tugs on Jackson’s arm. Jackson sets down his green crayon, “Blue? Well the blue should be right…” He frowns, finding that looking through the small stack of crayons there isn’t a blue in sight. “Where’d it go?” He looks under the table and all around. Even checking under the couch cause you just never know. He’s starting to panic cause if he doesn’t find this blue crayon soon, Kyo is going to get upset and when he gets upset he only wants one person. It’s the whole reason they’re coloring right now. It's to keep their mind off this said person as they’re currently off on a mission. “Blue!” Kyo whines, big crocodile tears forming. “No, no, I’ll find the blue crayon!” Jackson stands up as Lilly lifts her head. “Bedroom?” Jackson’s expression lights up, “Aha! Good thinking, squirt. I’ll be right back!” Jackson races from the living room and up the stairs. The pack had ended up moving out of the one dorm and into another area as they needed more room. It made it a little difficult in trying to run to the twins’ bedroom in search of a blue crayon that he needed right now. Darting into the room, his eyes searched frantically. He winces as he regrets not cleaning up since their last game and will surely hear about it from Jaebum and Mark. That can wait though as he throws things about in haste of a fucking blue crayon. “Come on, Come on...oh thank god!” He spots it, diving down for it like it’s a piece of gold. He can hear Kyo crying and he curses, not wasting anymore time. He doesn’t even take the stairs and lands on his feet. “Here’s the blue-shit.” Jackson lifts his head to find the living room empty. This wasn’t good.

Mark runs down the long corridor as gunshots whiz past. ‘Which way, Yugyeom?’ Mark sees you can go either left or right. ‘Right, but as soon as you hit the corner, duck, roll and fire.’ Mark doesn’t question it as he does just that. Bullets go over his head as he ducks and in mid roll he notices several of the enemy from the other side. Coming out of his roll, he grabs both guns from inside his vest and fires. He hits point blank and the enemy goes down before he takes off again. ‘How you holding up babe?’ Jaebum’s voice comes through the earpiece. Mark smiles despite the situation. ‘Nothing I can’t handle. Youngjae break into the vault yet?’ Youngjae makes a noise, ‘Almost. Sorry you have to be the decoy, Mark.’ Using the wall, Mark goes up and over more of the enemy before twisting his body around as he takes each one down. ‘I’m having fun, just stay focused.’ Moving about the underground base, Mark kept the enemy busy while Youngjae and Jaebum break into the vault to destroy all weapons made to be used against the supernatural. They got nothing against human hunters but when you just slaughter innocent people over and over again because of what they are, you’re dead meat. ‘Ugh, for those that hate the supernatural, they sure enjoyed using a witch’s spell!’ Youngjae states in frustration. ‘What the…’ Yugyeom says out of nowhere. ‘What is it?’ Jaebum asks, growing worried. Yugyeom is quiet for a moment as he looks at his screen. He thought he saw something but it wasn’t there anymore. He rubs at his eyes just to make sure. ‘Think I’ve been staring too long at this screen. Didn’t we agree I’d be part of the action more?’ Jaebum huffs softly, ‘You are. You’re not only in the underground base, you’re surrounded by action everywhere.’ Yugyeom snorts, ‘Being in an air duct is not what I had in mind, Hyung and you know it.’ Jaebum shrugs, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Yugyeom whines at Jaebum's reply before he senses something. Lifting his head, his eyes go wide as someone smiles at him before vanishing again. ‘Uh, Mark hyung…’ Mark was currently on his back against a table as he dealt with a hunter trying to slash into him with a sword. Mark grips the man’s hand hard as well as the blade to keep it from going into his neck. ‘Little busy here, Yugs.’ Yugyeom seems to be fumbling on how to say whatever it is he needed to say, ‘Well you see, um, we might have a problem?’ Mark doesn’t understand why Yugyeom ended that in a question. ‘Problem? I can handle myself fine so why would there be a pro-oh shit.’ Mark is about to kick the guy back and get free when the light catches on the sword. It makes Mark shift his eyes and that’s when he caught sight of something or rather, someone. “Mommy!” It causes the male to still and look up above in the air duct where a little boy is smiling and waving down at Mark. “What the-” Mark is quick to shove the male back before snapping his neck. The male falls to the ground and Mark looks back up, “Kyo! What did Mommy say about teleporting?!” Kyo pouts, “But I mist Mommy.” It’s not even point five seconds before Jaebum is shouting, ‘KYO?! The others were supposed to watch him so he wouldn't teleport again!’ Mark opens up the air duct, getting Kyo down as he clings to him. He’s all smiles, giggling away as he’s back with his Mother. “I’m glad that you’re safe but where is your sister?” A loud noise from outside the room is heard as several bangs hit the wall. Mark can actually see indentions of several men smashed into the wall. “You two are never far apart.” Coming out the room, Mark finds Lilly beaming in triumph. “I did it Mommy. Got the bad guys.” How is he supposed to be mad at her when she stands there all cutely? She did take down the enemy. “That you did but you do now I’m upset with you right?” Lilly’s expression falls. “I’m sorry Mommy. We did a no no.” Kyo tucks his head under Mark’s jaw, “Sorry for telephoning.” Mark sighs softly, “You’ll have to apologize to Uncle Jackson when we get back.” They both nod, Mark running fingers through Lilly's long black hair to comfort her too. ‘Mark, move!’ Yugyeom shouts into the earpiece. Mark senses it at the same time, grabbing Lilly up into his arms as gunshots whiz past. Mark winces, biting his lip from crying out as he gets them into the room. Shutting the door, he barricades it as best he can to buy some time. “Mommy bweeding!” Kyo cries. Mark curses mentally as he was shot in the leg. Stupid thing was that these were special bullets made to weaken the supernatural. Just great. “I’ll be fine.” He doesn’t want them to worry. He can hear Jaebum roaring as well as the building shake. “Daddy?” Lilly perks up, flashing red eyes in reaction. “See? Nothing to worry about. Daddy will be here soon. For now, let’s get back in the air duct yeah?” Mark limps over to the opening of the air duct as the door starts to shake against the barricade. The enemy is shouting from the other side as they try to break in. “It’s ok,” Mark soothes them, kissing the top of their heads as he lifts them into the air duct. He wishes he could get Kyo to teleport themselves back home but Kyo isn’t able to control his powers yet. In fact, he only knows how to teleport to him and that’s it. But what can you do? They’re only four years old. The barricade is breaking as Mark manages to get himself up into the air duct. “Shift,” he tells them. Luckily, the two know how to do that and can do it on command when given. Two tiny black dragons crawl up Mark’s arms. “Great job. Now hold on tightly.” Mark knows this is gonna hurt but he has to push through. He shifts, feeling the bullet tear and move within his leg further. Blood pools out of his leg as he’s now in cat form. He can’t hesitate as the enemy breaks into the room below. Mark takes off, the two dragons resting along Mark’s back as he heads through the air duct. ‘Youngjae’s in the vault, Hyung! Head east and you’ll get to me so we can get out of here before we blow this place up!’ It’s almost coast clear until bullet holes form underneath and around. The twins cry out, clinging tighter as Mark tries to dodge. ‘Shit, the enemy knows you’re in the air duct now. Oh wait-’ Yugyeom doesn’t even have to finish his sentence before another loud roar is heard before several are screaming for their lives. Mark’s vision starts to get blurry and he sways before leaning heavily against the side of the air duct. The twins worry, nuzzling into their Mother’s side. There’s loud noises all around, the twins scared as they stayed curled into Mark. ‘I’m coming Hyung!’ Yugyeom says into his earpiece. Mark’s panting, his leg shooting pain up his spine every time he attempts to get up on it. He stops when he feels a hand touch his head. “Sorry, I’m late, Hyung but it’s a lot harder to maneuver in this form.” Yugyeom puts the twins onto his shoulders as he pulls Mark close. Before he can move, a loud tearing noise is heard, making Yugyeom gasp as he suddenly slides down fast. He landed on his butt with a small ‘oof’. His eyes soon open to find Jaebum was behind it as he stands in front of him partially shifted. Yugyeom is handing Mark over to Jaebum when they pick up on Youngjae. ‘Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Oh, Shit!’ What’s happening now? They don’t get to ask Youngjae that question as they see Youngjae racing toward them. “Run! Now, hurry! It’s gonna go off any time now!” Their eyes go wide, Jaebum taking Mark into his arms before yanking Yugyeom up onto his feet. All three are running, Jaebum having shifted back to normal and Mark clinging to his front with the twins wrapped around Yugyeom’s shoulders. Youngjae cries actual tears cause he hates running with a passion but soon the exit is in sight and they all clamber into the elevator. Youngjae hits the button and they start to go up. All four are panting as they slump against the sides of the wall; Mark having shifted back. Youngjae whines as he looks down at his watch. Yugyeom knows what that means and he grips a hold of the railing. “Please let this be over! I don’t want to be part of the action anymore!” Jaebum can’t even comment as they feel the explosion. It rocks the elevator, dropping them to their butts on the floor before the elevator is going up at an ungodly speed. “Oh I’m gonna be sick,” Youngjae cries out as Yugyeom wails. The twins seem to be the only ones having the time of their lives as they yip excitedly on Yugyeom's shoulders. Meanwhile, Jaebum keeps Mark against his chest as he pulls both Yugyeom and Youngjae toward him. “Youngjae, get it together and use your power!” Youngjae nods, getting closer as he holds both his hands up. A small shield expands right as they make contact with above ground. The sheer force ejects them from the elevator and out into an old train yard that’s been ‘abandoned’ for years. They sit up in time to see the rest of the flames and debris shoot out before nothing. Yugyeom’s still wailing as Youngjae cackles at Yugyeom clinging to Jaebum and Mark. “More action my ass.” Yugyeom stops when he feels a hand clamp the back of his neck. Jaebum gives him a soft smile, “It’s ok.” Yugyeom makes a noise of ,’huh?’ as he steadily looks around to find they were indeed safe now. He beams, “Oh sweet Jesus!” He kisses the ground before making a disgusted face. Youngjae ends up cackling more. The twins move around him in amusement before Jaebum suddenly curses. “You idiot…” They stop, looking to Jaebum who gently touches Mark's thigh. Taking a whiff in the air, they notice Mark is bleeding. “Mark!” They crowd around him, seeing it’s coming from a wound in his leg. “He must’ve got shot with one of those special bullets,” Yugyeom states. “Yeah, and he then shifted and made it worse!” Jaebum grumbles. “We need Jinyoung,” Youngjae frowns. "I'm alright guys," Mark tries to ease their worry but it's no use as they're in overprotective mode. Jaebum tears a part of his sleeve and makes a makeshift bandage around Mark’s leg. They won't let Mark get in another word as Jaebum picks him up in his arms. "Let's head back to base."

Jackson sits on the couch, his leg bouncing in worry and anxiety. Hands against his face, he fears on what is to come. He hears the front door open and his head shoots up, hoping to see Mark with the kids when his expression falls cause it’s just Jinyoung and Bam. “Well don’t you look happy to see me,” Jinyoung sasses, just teasing Jackson. Jackson doesn’t react to him though and it has him worried, “Jiaer?” He couldn’t feel Jackson being distressed but he can certainly tell now. His eyes search the room to find neither Lilly or Kyo. His hands soon find his hips as a stern look goes onto his face, “Jackson…” Jackson throws in his puppy eyes, “It wasn’t my fault! It was the blue crayon’s!” Bam tilts his head to the side cause, excuse me? “Not only did you block through the bond you let him teleport! This is exactly why I didn’t want to go in the first place!” Jackson goes to his knees, begging for forgiveness. “I swear everything was under control! Until a missing blue crayon, I was doing just fine!” Jinyoung sighs, running a hand over his face, “When did this even happen? Do we even know if the others are ok now? Two four year old kids are in the line of fire all because I went shopping with my Mother.” Bam makes a noise at that, “She really has some fabulous fashion tastes though. Never thought I’d see your Mom outside of robes but woo boy, when she put on that skirt and blouse, she looked like she could tear you apart with her nails alone.” Jinyoung and Jackson both glare and Bam is quick to cut himself off, “Sorry, got a bit carried away there.” Jackson whines, leaning his head against Jinyoung’s thigh, “I just wanted you to have a nice day with your Mother and now I ruined it.” Jinyoung ends up running his fingers through Jackson’s hair. “I know baby. You must’ve been dying with worry.” Jackson nods. “If something happens to them it’ll be my fault.” He gets those words out before the front door opens again and the three take in a bickering couple. “Put me down right this instant!” Mark is seething as he claws at Jaebum’s shoulders while Jaebum carries him in. The makeshift bandage is still wrapped around Mark’s leg though it’s bleeding through some now thanks to Mark shifting back. Youngjae and Yugyeom quietly come in behind them as the scene progresses.“No! Not only did you do something stupid by shifting with a bullet in your leg, you went and ran on it before shifting back when you should’ve just let me take care of you!” Jaebum argues back. “It’s just a little leg wound!” Jaebum sets Mark down on the couch, “Just a little leg wound?” Jaebum mocks, hand pressing down on Mark’s wound lightly. Mark yelps, leaning into Jaebum as pain shoots up his spine. “You’ve could’ve made this much worse.” Mark lifts his head, still glaring, “I wasn’t going to let them harm our babies, Jaebum!” Jaebum growls, knowing that for he would’ve done the same thing himself. It’s the fact that it happened that it’s got Jaebum all riled up for he couldn’t be there fast enough to prevent it. Mark attempts to get up but Jaebum cages him in, “You’re not going anywhere just cause you’re mad at me.” Mark huffs, tongue rolling against the side of his cheek, “You’re not the boss of me.” Jaebum tilts his head to the side with a pissed off grin, “Oh, but I’m your mate and I’m going to take care of you dammit so stay put.” Mark bares fangs as they’re in each other’s faces, “Make me!” Both are panting harshly from being worked up, eyes never leaving the other as they both see the burning passion and desire reflecting back. It’s only a matter of seconds before they’re clashing lips together. Mark pulls Jaebum closer as Jaebum holds Mark in place. Things are getting heated fast until a smack goes to the back of Jaebum’s head with a rolled up newspaper. “OW! What was that for?” Jaebum rubs the back of his head, turning to find Jinyoung standing there with a, ‘Really?’ expression. “You know what. Mark’s leg needs attending to. Plus, your kids are watching.” Lilly and Kyo had shifted back, both watching him and Mark intently. Getting bashful, Jaebum shies away into Mark’s neck. Mark giggles, “Whoops.” Jaebum tells him it’s not funny but he’s chuckling himself. “Finally! They’ve been going at it since the ride home. Thought we were going to witness their passionate love back there,” Youngjae states. “Ooo, kinky,” Bam smirks before he finds himself being tackled to the ground by Yugyeom. “I missed you!!!!” Yugyeom exclaims, pressing kisses all over Bam’s face. “Alright, alright! I missed you too!” Bam laughs loudly as he tries to get Yugyeom off of him that they end up wrestling. “Glad to see everything worked out ok,” Jackson lets out in relief. “We sorry!” Kyo and Lilly cling to Jackson’s legs. Jackson swoops them up and kisses their heads, “Ah, the most important thing is that everyone is safe. But we learned our lesson haven’t we? Your Mother did get hurt because of this.” They both nod. “No telephoning during wissions.” Kyo states with a closed fist. The pack can’t help but laugh at the cuteness. It ended up being just another normal day for Got7.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a mistake thanks to a lovely reader and fixed it! Jin is an alpha, don't know why I put omega in the notes in the prior chapter. Here I was trying to help with the confusion and instead, confused you guys more. XD I apologize. Onward with the story!
> 
> Warning! Sex Scene in the beginning!

“You shouldn’t have blocked your pain through the bond,” Jaebum grumbles. He’s watching Jinyoung remove the bullet from Mark’s leg as Mark sits in his lap. “So you’d rather I let you feel it so you would lost all control in an underground base?” Mark hisses out the last part as Jinyoung tugs the bullet out. Jaebum is still being grumpy though his hands help to soothe Mark through the pain. “Maybe then I could’ve teleported! I don’t get how I subconsciously teleported to you back when I had no control, but now that I have better control I can’t teleport at all! But my four year old can!” He’s pouting, full on pouting as he rests his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark can’t help but smile at how cute he was being. Jinyoung shakes his head fondly, before he began healing Mark’s leg over the towel that was stopping the blood from going everywhere. “Jackson blocked out things through our bond too. All because he wanted me to enjoy the day out with my Mother.” Jaebum huffs, “So.” Jinyoung pulls back, Mark’s leg fully healed now. He smacks Jaebum with the towel. “I’m saying that we’re all guilty of blocking things through the bond.” Jaebum rolls his eyes, “I’m already past that.” Jinyoung chuckles as Jaebum holds Mark close as he continues to pout. This big baby is twice Mark’s size but yet looks so small as he mopes. “You really can’t get over not teleporting can you?” Jaebum bares a fang but doesn’t say anything. Mark presses a kiss to the side of Jaebum’s face as he plays with the back of his nape. “One day babe.” Jaebum whines, “But it’s been four years!” Jinyoung plants a kiss on Mark’s cheek before shoving Jaebum backwards, making them fall back onto the bed in tangled limbs. “I have my own big baby to deal with. Mark I’m sure you have things handled here.” Mark nods and Jinyoung walks to the door, “Don’t get too carried away,” he winks before shutting the door behind him. “He acts like we’re Yugyeom and Bam,” Jaebum states. Mark giggles, knowing that moments earlier, Bam had dragged Yugyeom to their bedroom after only being away for a day and a half. They lock eyes as they curl in closer with the other. Jaebum’s fingers running along Mark’s cheek. “We were together the whole time and started making out on the couch so I don’t think we can say anything.” Jaebum’s chest rumbles, “I can’t help myself though, you’re mine.” The hunger in his eyes is shining along with the love he has for Mark. It has Mark shivering as he can both see it and feel it through the bond. Their lips touch and both can agree they could never get enough of the other. Mark moves to straddle him as the kiss grows heated, Jaebum cupping his face as their tongues slide together. Their bodies are on fire, ignited with the need to connect further. Pulling back, their breaths mingle, hearts thumping loud as hands touch and grope slowly. Clothes thrown to the side as they get lost in one another. Jaebum’s thumb rubbing back and forth where Mark’s wound used to be as their lips meet once more. “I love you,” Jaebum says in Chinese when their gazes locked. Hands holding Mark so preciously. Mark beams so bright, two little canines out that it makes Jaebum’s heart skip a beat. “I love you,” Mark says it back in Korean and it’s Mark’s turn to have his breath hitch at Jaebum grinning back. “Come here,” Jaebum soon whines as he wants Mark impossibly closer, switching their positions so Mark is on his back. Mark gasps when Jaebum mouths at his chest, paying special attention to the little mole in the middle before moving to his nipples. His nipples had gotten so sensitive since having the twins that Jaebum can make him come from his nipples alone. But he makes his way down, kissing his long since returned abs before spreading Mark’s legs. Gripping his thighs, Mark’s breath shakes and his head tilts back. Jaebum’s licking a fat stripe up his cock till the head where he sucks and goes down on him. “Jae!” Claws digs into his shoulders, fueling Jaebum on. “No! S-not fair!” Jaebum won’t let Mark get away, holding him down that Mark has to just take it. Adding his fingers into Mark’s tight heat that clenches down with each thrust. Little gasps and moans escaping from his opened mouth as he falls apart. The room is filled with Mark’s aroused scent with his hole dripping constantly. “Wait, Jae...gonna cum...Jae...please!” Jaebum doesn’t stop though. He knows Mark wanted to please him too but he really is doing just that because Jaebum gets to please him. Gets to take Mark apart and put him back together again and he loves every second of it. He feels Mark grip the back of his nape as he convulses, back arching as he cums down his throat. Jaebum doesn’t stop till Mark is whimpering from over sensitivity. Jaebum finally comes up, tongue licking up the last of Mark’s cum as he takes in Mark. Plump lips parted, eyes blown and body glowing. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Mark blushes even darker under his heated gaze. He regains himself, lifting up to attack Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum groans, feeling Mark dragging his claws lightly down his chest until he wrapped a hand around his cock. Mark can feel it pulsing and leaking large amounts of precum. “You wanna put your cock in me?” Mark asks as he nips at Jaebum’s earlobe, tonguing one of the many earrings. Jaebum pulls him in by his hips, both groaning in response at their cocks brushing. Mark’s already hard again as he strokes them both in his fists. “Love when you fill me up with your cock, Jaebeom.” Mark really knew how to drive him crazy. Jaebum tries to do just that but Mark nips at his shoulder, pushing back against him so they remain in this position. “Yien…” Jaebum growls but Mark’s eyes are shining with love and mischief. “Payback, Jaebummie. It’s my turn to love you.” Jaebum whines but it’s cut off in a moan as Mark sucks at his neck and bites hard. Mark’s hands trace over every ripple and dip of Jaebum’s solid, muscled body as he makes his way down. He teases Jaebum by kissing the V of his hips before breathing along his shaft. Mark’s truly enjoying himself as his tail flicks back and forth and his ears twitch in excitement. Jaebum’s definitely riled up, ready to voice it when he groans loudly at Mark taking him all the way down to the hilt. “Fuck!” Mark keens happily, cock and hole leaking in reaction. When Jaebum holds his face, he looks up. Jaebum looks so fucking sexy and just as far gone as he is. Fingers trace his jawline as the other runs through his hair. It’s loving and passionate, just the way Mark craves as he bobs his head. Feeling Jaebum’s hips stutter cause he wants to go faster. Wants to thrust away into Mark’s mouth and if this was another time, Mark would so beg for Jaebum to do just that. Instead, he lets Jaebum pull him off and up into a bruising kiss. “On your back,” he demands, eyes flashing and Mark purrs. He does as he’s told, spreading himself more as he feels Jaebum’s cock rub against his hole. “Please…” Mark’s just as riled up and ready to beg but Jaebum is done teasing as he grips underneath Mark’s thighs and pulls him onto his cock. Mark’s breath hitches in mid moan, head thrown back as Jaebum hisses at the tight heat. “Clenching me so tight.” Mark is loving it. “Yes, Bummie. So full…” Jaebum pulls back just to slide back in slowly. Mark whimpers, feeling every inch of Jaebum. “You love it like this too don’t you? Love it when I grind into you slowly?” Mark shakes with another moan as Jaebum thrust in deep but then doesn’t pull back all the way before thrusting again. “Bummie...no...harder…” Mark’s producing more slick though. He’s feeling it way more for this isn’t a quick fuck. This is making love. He opens his eyes and his heart starts beating wildly. Jaebum is looking at him with so much love and desire. “I love you,” he says it in Chinese once more. And then again. And again. With each thrust he says it and Mark finds himself falling apart just to be brought back together again at the same time. It’s too much yet not enough. Mark cries from both pleasure and feeling his heart so full. “Bummie...Bummie…” Mark is clenching tighter and tighter as he loses himself and gets closer to the edge. Jaebum can’t take it any longer himself and starts to slam in harder and faster. Mark is so loud, Jaebum hitting his sweet spot over and over that his mind is blanking. “There, there, right there! Don’t stop...please don’t stop...Bummie...need it...inside...inside me...gonna cum….gonna...JAE!” Jaebum growls, his cock pulsing and ready to unleash inside him. Mark is right there on the edge and Jaebum wants to do it together, “Gonna fill up you, baby...Yeah, that’s it, let go. Cum with me.” Mark about screams as Jaebum slams in one last time before releasing deep inside. Mark’s orgasm hits at the same time, cumming between them as he milks Jaebum of every last drop. Mark comes down from his high purring and arms full of Jaebum. They know they need to get up soon but for now, they bask in this moment. Both so happy and full of love for one another.

Thank god for soundproof rooms all around. The twins definitely didn’t need to hear the love making going round in this dorm. Though you can’t hear it happening, you sure can smell it as soon as they leave the room. But sometimes you can obviously tell just from looking at someone. Jackson bursts out in laughter as Bam comes into the kitchen with this blissed out look on his face. His hair is shoved in all directions and love marks and bites litter along his neck and collarbone. “You looked like you went through a natural disaster.” Jinyoung scrunches his nose, turning from making sandwiches cause Bam reeks not only of sex and Yugyeom, but lots and lots of strawberry scented lube. “Really?” Bam doesn’t even react to Jackson or Jinyoung. He’s still in a daze as he opens the fridge and drinks a whole bottle of water in one go. “That good?” Jackson teases and Jinyoung playfully smacks him. Bam finally notices them and gets this goofy grin on his face. “I don’t want to know,” Jinyoung states but Bam says it anyway, “I fucked Yugyeom.” The two raise an eyebrow at that. “Yeah, we've known that for many years now, Bam. You can’t resist his dick,” Jackson replies. Bam whines though, putting the empty bottle in the recycle bin. “No! I fucked him. As in, I put my dick in Yugyeom’s ass.” The two go wide eyed, “What?!” Jackson looks ready to explode in his spot. “You’re telling me that the kinky two little shits, Yugyeom and Bam never switched positions before?!” Jinyoung had to set his knife down on this one. “I think they’ve finally blew my mind.” Bam furrows his brows, “Jackson’s bottomed for you before?” The two nod, “On multiple occasions.” Bam is impressed. It’s not everyday you hear an alpha getting fucked. Speaking of which, “Oh my god! It was phenomenal!” Jinyoung sighs, hoping Bam wouldn’t go into detail. Jackson chuckles as Jinyoung is quick to put the sandwiches on the plates with the fruits and veggies before heading out the kitchen. Bam smacks Jackson’s arm to regain his attention. “I totally understand you guys now. Don’t get me wrong though for I’m a cock slut and will forever be craving Yugyeom’s dick but hot damn! Who knew calling him a good boy so much in bed had him begging to be dominated.” Bam was salivating just thinking about it before his eyes go wide. “Shit! I’m supposed to be bringing him water and that!” Bam grabs a few more bottles and two granola bars before leaving the kitchen. For now, Jackson is gonna let it go. He already feels like he won since he beat Bam at something for once in his life. Plus, he’s pretty sure Bam wasn’t supposed to tell him what took place. “YOU TOLD THEM WHAT?!” Yugyeom’s voice is heard from the hallway above before a loud thump is heard. “Babe, stop, it was your first time. You can’t just jump up like that.” There’s a pained whimper before a loud growl all in which came from Yugyeom. “For crying out loud, close the door!” Jinyoung cuts the two off before it can go any further. Jackson grins in triumph, scooping some peanut butter on a spoon and licking it off happily. He thinks about cornering Jinyoung later. It has been a while since he last bottomed.

Mark finds the pack playing with the kids. They all have flower crowns on their heads and crowded by the corner. Sipping away on milk and dessert while playing with dinosaurs. Mark’s expression softens before he pouts, “Where’s my flower crown?” Lilly and Kyo both perk up at seeing their Mother. “Mommy!” They ran over and hugged his legs. “We made one for you and Daddy!” Lilly answers. “Oh thank you. Did the pack help you two?” They nod, “We even pweeked the flowers from outswide,” Kyo adds. Mark looks up to his pack, “Thank you guys, really. Jaebum and I appreciate it.” The pack grin back at him. “It’s not a problem. I think I can vouch for everyone here that we enjoy spending time with Lilly and Kyo,” Youngjae says. They nod in agreement. “Not to mention, we’re pack,” Yugyeom states. “And you two looked ready to suck face-Ow!” Bam says when Jinyoung smacks him and gives him a look to behave. Bam pouts, making sure to lean on Jinyoung to make him suffer with love. Jackson tries to sneak the twins another bite of dessert when no one was looking but Mark gently takes the food into his own mouth. “It’s time to get ready for bed, Gaga!” Mark scolds playfully. “BUT!” Jackson pouts but the twins all point to Jackson, “Yah! Gaga! We can’t miss out on bedtime!” Jackson mocks being hurt, “I would never let you guys miss out on bedtime. Here, let me help you get into the tub!” He snatches them up, the twins squealing as he heads out the room with one in each arm. The pack make sure to clean up the mess, Jinyoung squeezing Mark’s arm as they head to the door, “Thank you for letting Jackson and I take over like we do. I hope we don’t overstep any boundaries…” Mark pulls Jinyoung into a hug. “Pack remember? Besides, it’s more than welcome. Thank you for loving them so much.” Mark knows how much Jinyoung and Jackson adore kids. They had wanted a kid of their own but since they’re alpha and beta they aren’t capable of doing so. But when the twins were born, the two knew right then and there that they didn’t have to have a kid of their own. They had two they could love and spoil right here. Jaebum even gifted them with being the godparents that had the two balling in happiness. “Wanna help me give them a bath?” Jinyoung goes all eye crescents, warmth radiating off of him as he keeps Mark close and the two walk to the bathroom full of smiles and laughter.

When Jaebum finds Mark, it’s in one of the spare bathrooms. The twins were dressed in pj’s and Mark was currently brushing through Lilly’s long black hair. Lilly and Kyo looked so much like Mark that you wouldn’t tell who the father was if you didn’t see the two beauty marks above their left eyebrow and hair color. Where Kyo is more vocal, Lilly shows more action. She reminds him of his Mother. She would’ve fell in love with her grandchildren. “Mommy…” Kyo whines as he nuzzles against Mark’s side. He always gets clingy when he’s tired. Mark pats his short black hair, “Just a second baby. I’m almost done with your sister.” Lilly smiles happily at Mark brushing her hair. It’s like a little ritual between them that Lilly looks forward too every day. “There. All done.” Jaebum smirks, interrupting with, “Look at my beautiful babies.” All three look up at him. “Daddy!” Lilly hops down and goes to him. She climbs up his leg halfway before Jaebum can scoop her up in his arms. Kyo is already in Mark’s arms, head against his chest and rubbing his eyes. “Are you ready for a bedtime story?” Lilly nods and Kyo forces himself to remain awake, “Talk bout how you met Mommy.” The two get the twins in bed. Lilly is on Jaebum’s chest with Mark curled up next to him and Kyo still on his. “No matter how many times I tell this story, I still can’t get over it. God, your Mother was so beautiful…” Mark giggles against Jaebum’s side as Jaebum retells the story on how they met. It’s the twins’ favorite. Kyo is a true Mamma's boy and will tell anyone that while Lilly is just as attached but shows it through action. Doesn’t mean they love Jaebum any less as all three agree they love Mommy the mostest. Mark can’t help but tear up, thinking on how Jaebum’s Mother used to tell Jaebum stories about his parents. He knows Jaebum must miss his Mother dearly. He can’t even imagine what she went through. He wouldn’t be able to handle it not being with his mate and children. He doesn’t want his children to have to grow up without their parents. He wants to always shower them with love, affection and with all the protection they needed. It wouldn’t be easy, but they have one another. They’re able to both reside in this world and they have the pack and friends to help. God, he’s so thankful for his pack. Giving him a home and a purpose. Loving his children as they continue to love him and stay loyal to Jaebum. It’s everything he’s ever wanted, and he never wants to go a day without this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ' and ' I have talking about the tattoo are words from certain websites I researched from. I put the links in the notes at the end of this chapter. I wanted the tattoo to have a special meaning so I hope I did my research right. I found it very interesting

Mark’s eyes open expecting to find himself waking up to the next morning. Instead, it’s still dark out. He’s also not in the bed he fell asleep in. Sitting up, Mark finds a small light all the way in the other corner of the small room. It’s not bright enough to light up the entire room but it's better than nothing. It even feels like the light might go out as it's trying very hard to remain lit in the darkness. Letting his eyes adjust, he finds this room to be familiar though. It’s a room he never thought he’d see again. It had burned down in the fire all those years ago. “Danny…” It’s been a long time since he’s dreamed of Danny. Where it used to be a nightmare after nightmare, it eventually stopped when he was able to be with Jaebum again. From then, only one dream came to him and that was back in the Underworld when Red Dragon had abducted him. Danny had smiled at him. Told him how wonderful it was to see him again after so long. Mark had replied back that he always thinks about him and that ended up with Danny grinning that he knew. But his smile then went sad and he told him they’d see each other someday. That was all before he woke up to find Jaebum crying and his twins were there. The twins. He wonders how Danny would’ve reacted to seeing his twins. A noise brings him back to the moment, head turning to find the door to the room slowly opening. It revealed a pitch black corridor behind it. Furrowing his brows, he gets up. He feels something pulling him closer that he soon finds himself by the door frame. Even with his feline eyesight, he can’t make out anything past the room. Something pulls on his arm, making him jump as he turns sharply to look behind him. His expression softens as he finds Danny standing there. He’s looking worried though, scared on top of that. His grip is tight around his arm as he goes to speak. His mouth is moving but Mark can’t make out the words. Mark shakes his head, not understanding when a force pushes them apart. Danny is back in the room and Mark is past the door with the door slamming shut the next second. Danny is heard banging against the door, trying desperately to get to him. “Danny-” Mark stops, feeling breath against the back of his neck. It makes his own breath hitch, fear gripping him as fangs ghost the back of his neck…

Jolting up, Mark about collides into someone. Hands steady him as a, “Hyung!” is let out. Mark stills, breathing harshly as he comes face to face with Yugyeom. He rubs up and down Mark’s arms soothingly to help Mark come down from his nightmare. “Are you ok?” he asks, clearly worried. Mark nods, hearing a whine that has him look down to Yugyeom’s left and see Kyo peeking his head underneath Yugyeom’s arm. “Mommy.” Mark’s expression softens, “Hey baby.” Kyo moves between them, tiny arms trying to wrap around Mark’s waist. “Bad dweam?” Mark pats his back, “Yeah, but I’m fine. Thanks to you two, you fought the bad dream away.” Kyo brightens up at that, “We did?!” Yugyeom grins along with Mark as Kyo’s eyes go round in awe and excitement. “You did.” Kyo flails in excitement before scooting his butt toward the end of the bed. He slides down the side and races out the bedroom door hollering, “I defeeted Mommy’s bad dweam!” Yugyeom snorts when he hears Bam go, “What?! No way!” Jackson is heard fist bumping with Youngjae giving him a piggyback ride. Mark leans into Yugyeom, “Thank you.” Yugyeom nuzzles in close, enjoying the moment with Mark. “I’m glad I could be of help. You looked like you were struggling to wake up, that I’m surprised Jaebum didn’t come running. You sure you’re alright?” Was it that bad? “I’m fine. It really was just a nightmare.” Yugyeom hums in understanding. “Do you want to talk about it?” Mark can tell Yugyeom wants to help in any way that he can. He ruffles his hair, his eye catching the tattoo on his left wrist. Where a crescent moon lies underneath a trinity knot that held tiny blue butterflies with black edges all around. Danny had firmly believed in the spiritual realm of things. Growing up in a pack of wolves, he spoke highly of the Trinity knot, claiming that it ‘signified the unity of your family and endless family love as well as the unity and trinity of soul, heart, and mind’. Where as the crescent moon ‘reminded us that light will always come, even in the darkness’. Danny always said the moon could lead you home if you just followed it’s moonlight. Finishing up with the blue butterfly where ‘It’s thought to symbolize joy and happiness’. Jaebum and him got this tattoo with Danny to form a pact; a pack. And eventually Got7 all ended up with one. They not only appreciated and understood how important Danny was to them, but also because they wanted to form the same pact as well. They’ve been strong ever since. And even during hard and dark moments, they’ve remained a pack and will forever do so no matter what awaits them. “It was about Danny.” Yugyeom’s expression saddens, knowing from how Mark had been tossing and turning to get awake that it couldn’t have been good. “Hey, it’s ok. I’ve dealt with them before.” Yugyeom whines, “But you haven’t had one for years since being with Jaebum again.” He can’t deny it but it’s just a dream. His mind was just overreacting for some odd reason. Right? The door creaks open and the two find Jaebum coming in. “What’s this about a bad dream?” Mark sighs softly at seeing Jaebum is now highly concerned. “I’m ok, Bummie.” Jaebum moves closer, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. Mark purrs from the loving gesture but ends up wincing when Jaebum pulls back. It was brief but a jolt of pain went through his head. “You don’t look ok,” they both say and Mark huffs, “Stop! I am. It’s just a light headache forming from the nightmare probably.” This doesn’t ease them but Mark gets up, kissing both their cheeks before running to the bathroom door and locking it behind him. “I’ll be out in a minute!” Yugyeom whines as Jaebum grumbles, “I’ll give you ten minutes before I’m gonna love you.” Mark giggles, “Such a threat, Jaebum.” Yugyeom is now laughing too. “Don’t be too long, Hyung. Jaebum and Lilly have been trying to make breakfast. Key word, ‘trying’.” Mark can just imagine the kitchen is a mess. “I look forward to it. Ten minutes it is.” The two let him be and Mark goes about his business. He doesn’t even realize his headache is gone until he’s out of the shower. Wiping away the steam from the mirror, Mark towel dries himself. When he does his hair, he notices something catches his eye in the mirror. Stilling, he lets the towel fall to the ground as his fingers move to his mating bite. He knows it like the back of his hand as he traces over it subconsciously a lot. Jaebum will even do the same thing when they’re snuggled together or will even kiss the back of it. He loves Jaebum’s bite and wears it proudly when he can. “What…” There’s something off about it though. Where the teeth marks go around in an oval, right smack in the middle is a black dot. It’s tiny, like a mole that you would think it’s always been there since Mark does have some moles here and there, but no. He’s never had one there, and especially not this dark. When he touches it, he recalls the moment back in his nightmare where fangs had barely scraped against his neck. He jerks his hand away, breathing picking up as he grips the counter. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Just a...his eyes take in finger marks wrapped around his arm. The same place Danny had grabbed. Is he still dreaming?

Mark goes about his day without telling anyone. He didn’t want to worry them over nothing. It was just a dream. Though the marking on his arm went away as soon as he put clothes on, the black dot had not. It’s fine though. Everyone is having a good time. All of them enjoyed the breakfast Jaebum and Lilly tried hard on. Jinyoung had to step in once again but this time they didn’t burn any pancakes! The nightmare was forgotten and Mark would enjoy his day out with the entire pack. It was a day off for all of them and they were going to make the best of it. “Park! Park!” Kyo and Lilly chanted. Yugyeom and Bam skipped toward the entrance with Lilly and Kyo as Youngjae clings to Jackson and Jinyoung. “Are we riding roller coasters?” Jackson chuckles at Youngjae being scared, patting his head, “Silly Youngjae, we are no-” The others interrupt Jackson, “Yes.” Jackson stops, eyes bulging out. The sudden stop causes Youngjae to pull Jinyoung back since he’s still latched onto them. “We are?!” Jaebum raises an eyebrow as he looks back, “Did you think we weren't cause of the twins?” Jackson nods, going puppy eyed as he looks at Mark. “Yien…” Mark’s expression softens, “It’s ok, Jiaer, you don’t have to ride them.” Jinyoung teases him lightly, “You’re scared of roller coasters?” Jackson gets defensive, “NO!” Jinyoung’s full on grinning now, “You are!” By now, Yugyeom and Bam come back to figure out what’s wrong to hear Jackson is scared of roller coasters. “Ha! Jackson can’t handle heights,” Bam sticks his tongue out at him. Jackson is quick to grumble, “I can! It’s just that it moves so fast and you’re strapped in a tight space with no idea if the ride will even hold! You could die!” Jinyoung rubs his back, “It’s ok. We understand, babe.” Jackson huffs though, sticking out his chest. “I’ll show you though! I’m not scared of no roller coaster!”

Jackson was screaming. Instead of being safe on the ground with Youngjae, Kyo, Lilly and Mark; Jackson is now clinging to the bar and Jinyoung’s hand for dear life. Jinyoung tries hard not to laugh at his mate’s demise but Jackson is so vocal and full of expressions. Yugyeom and Bam are cackling away in laughter as Jaebum is afraid Jackson is gonna combust in his seat. “I hate this! I wanna get off! No! No! God no! Not a loop! Anything but the loop! Oh my god! I’m gonna die!” Mark feels bad for Jackson, knowing fully well Jackson does not do roller coasters for one big reason and sure enough, Jackson blacks out during the loop. Jinyoung about freaks out thinking Jackson actually died. When the ride ends, Jaebum is getting onto Bam for causing this mess as Yugyeom and Jinyoung help a startled Jackson get out of the seat. He clings to Yugyeom like a deer learning to walk, eyes big and legs wobbly. “Should I carry you, Hyung?” Yugyeom asks but Jackson continues onward, “Don’t wound my pride more, Yugs.” Yugyeom nods in understanding. Jaebum forbids Jackson from going on anymore roller coaster rides that Jackson is all for obeying. He even kisses Jaebum’s cheek for it before skipping toward a less deadly ride. Like the one where you get in this cup and get to spin the wheel. The faster you spin the wheel, the faster you’ll go. Even to little booths that didn’t hold rides but face paint or other fun activities. The pack had a blast all in all either way. Bam makes it up to Jackson by buying him all the junk food he wants. All of them end up with balloon animals on their heads that end up on mini photos in the photo booth as they all take turns to get photos with everyone. It’s when they’re sitting down for lunch when Mark feels his headache coming back. They’re in a big booth, Mark snuggled up with Jaebum in the middle. Kyo in Mark’s lap with Lilly on his other side. He winces, touching his head and closing his eyes. “What’s wrong baby?” Jaebum asks quietly. The others are chatting, some coloring along with the twins. “Headache came back,” Mark mumbles. Jaebum frowns, putting a hand over his head. “You’re not burning up.” Mark leans further against him, closing his eyes as a small whimper comes out against his will. The pain is throbbing and the light is making it worse. By now, the pack all notice. “Mark?” Jinyoung asks. “We should go back,” Jaebum states but Mark shakes his head, wincing as he does so. “No, I’ll be fine-” Jaebum growls, “But you’re not fine. You need to lie down.” Mark wants to argue against that. He doesn’t want to stop the fun day out they’re having. Plus, this is the first time the twins got to come to a theme park. But the pain throbs again in his head and everything is suddenly too loud. He has to clamp his hands over his ears to stop his head from pulsing with each loud noise. “I’ll take him back,” Jackson suggests. “There’s only some roller coaster rides left with the rest of the kiddie rides anyway.” He’s already getting up, the pack moving so they can get Mark out. “I’ll head out too,” Youngjae says. Mark whines, hating this. Jaebum kisses him softly, “Get some rest. We’ll be home soon.” Mark gives hugs and kisses to the twins, “Feel bwetter Mommy,” Kyo says while Lilly kisses his forehead to rid away the pain. He smiles despite the pain, giving a small wave to the twins and pack before he leans against Jackson to head out. Jackson can see Mark is trying to show he’s not as bad as he is. Lifting his arm and jacket, Mark snuggles underneath, using the jacket to block out the light and some of the noise. Youngjae leads them safely back to one of the cars. The two switch and Youngjae sits in the back with Mark to try and help ease the pain. By the time they make it back, the pain isn’t unbearable anymore but the two still insist that Mark get some rest. So he lays there in bed, the last of his headache slowly diminishing and Mark wonders why he had one in the first place, when he finds himself drifting off to sleep.

His eyes open and he finds himself back in that dream again. With the same familiar surroundings and all. “Danny?” Sitting up, he looks around. There is another room that should be the bathroom but it’s closed like it was before. He looks to the bedroom door and finds it cracked open this time. He stands up, wanting to check the bathroom to see if Danny is in there when the sound of the bedroom door opening further captures his attention. The pitch darkness awaits him outside the room almost beckoning him to come closer, but then the bathroom door handle starts to jiggle violently. He stops moving toward the bedroom door, taking in the small lamp of light flickering on and off now. Banging against the bathroom door is getting louder, the door trying to open but can’t. “Mark!” His eyes go wide. It came from the other side of the bathroom door and it was a voice he hasn’t heard in such a long time. “Danny!” He moves closer to the bathroom door, hand rising to try the door handle, when something knocks him off his feet. His hands are quick to catch him before he smashes his face against the ground. His heart beats faster, breathing picking up as the hair on the back of his neck stands. Something’s wrong. The bathroom door suddenly opens and Danny appears. He looks so terrified again, darting to grab for him but before their hands can touch, something pulls on his own leg and he’s being dragged backwards. Mark claws at the ground, fear taking hold of him. Danny grabs his arm, struggling against whatever was trying to pull him away. He doesn’t look back, too focused on trying to figure out what Danny is saying. His mouth is moving but yet again he can’t make out the words that he’s shouting. Abruptly, he feels a prick in his side, making him gasp. “YIEN!” Shooting up, Mark’s eyes open and he gasps loudly. He struggles, not knowing he’s been struggling against Jackson for a while. “Yien, it me. It’s just me.” Mark slowly stills as he comes to his senses. His breath shakes, heart thumping hard against his rib cage. “Jiaer?” Jackson nuzzles against him, removing sweat soaked stray hairs from Mark’s face. “I’m here. I’m right here. It was just a nightmare.” Mark whimpers, burying his face into the crook of Jackson’s neck. He doesn’t understand why this is happening. Why did it feel so real? Why is Danny reappearing like that? And why does it feel like something bad was trying to get him out of that room? Youngjae slowly moves closer, coming to Mark’s backside and wraps himself around carefully. He presses soft kisses to the back of Mark’s shoulders to try and comfort him until he notices a small black dot in the middle of Jaebum’s mating bite. Frowning, he can’t help but ask, “Mark, have you always had this? He lightly touches it, circling it with his finger. Mark clings tighter, biting his lip to keep the next whimper from escaping. For Youngjae wasn’t circling a tiny dot that Mark couldn’t even circle earlier that morning. For just his pinkie could touch and cover the entire dot alone. The way he was circling now though, felt like the dot had gotten even bigger. Something wasn’t right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one talked about the crescent moon  
https://www.the-numinous.com/2017/12/13/magic-symbols/
> 
> This one talked about the blue butterfly  
https://www.butterflyinsight.com/blue-butterfly-color-meaning-and-myths.html
> 
> And the Trinity Knot  
https://www.irishcentral.com/roots/history/irish-celtic-symbol-for-family


	4. Chapter 4

Water ran down across his back as he stood in the shower. He needed a moment to collect himself and he was thankful to Youngjae and Jackson for not pushing for answers. He knows they wanted them but he didn’t have any to give. He doesn't even know himself. His mind is full of confusion as to why he’s even dreaming of this and why it seems like it’s almost repeating yet it’s different each time. It made him worry if he closed his eyes again if he’d dream of it once more. But was it real? Or was his mind just coming up with all of this? He used to replay memories of Danny over and over. His mind even used to twist and warp things around back then when Danny died. He held a lot of guilt but he’s moved past that. He made peace and hadn’t had a dream like this since. So why? He can’t help but feel like Danny is trying to reach him and if so, what does the darkness have to do with anything? “Mark?” Mark jerks as he’s caught off guard. “Suga?” Mark calls back, turning off the water and getting out. The bathroom door is still closed but he can feel Suga is behind it. “I thought you guys went out today.” He towel dries off and wraps himself up before exiting the bathroom. Suga is propped against the window sill, one leg hanging off. “We did. I had a small headache so I went home early.” Suga instantly frowns at that and Mark feels it sting against his back. “Small headache? You wouldn’t have went home for a small headache Mark and we both know that. You’d put up too much of a fight over something simple like that.” Mark curses mentally as Suga knows him too well. Throwing on some clothes, he lightly shakes his head to get any last water droplets out of his hair. “It’s gone either way so it doesn’t matter.” Suga gives him this look but Mark matches it with one of his own. It goes quiet before Suga lets out a little breath, “Been a while since we went to our favorite spot.” Mark feels his shoulders relax as he matches Suga’s smile with one of his own.

Sometimes words weren't needed. Sometimes not even action was the answer either. For every once in a while, what you needed was to stop and think. To just be in the moment and clear your head. Mark and Suga got along well because of this fact. To bask in your surroundings and let nature take its course. It was peaceful and quiet as the sun shined it’s warmth down on top of them. The wind blew just enough to keep it from being too hot or too cold. Suga laid sprawled out next to him without saying a word for a solid hour now. They both know it can’t stay like this forever. Both their packs would be back soon and that was ok. They loved the chaos that came with them, knowing they wouldn’t be able to go a day without it. But they also needed this moment to re stabilize. “You ready to talk now?” Mark snorts for of course Suga would talk as soon as they spotted a phoenix in the sky. Jhope was flying about, doing his daily rounds high in the clouds. “Are you?” Suga raises an eyebrow, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mark gives him a look, “Really? Don’t you think you’ve been avoiding it long enough?” Suga groans, “This is for you, not for me.” Mark shakes his head, “Bullshit. Now spill.” It goes quiet but Mark doesn’t push, knowing Suga is going through his thoughts and feelings. “I...I love you.” Mark’s eyes go wide, completely shocked by this confession. He sits up, looking down at Suga who is blushing and looking anywhere but at him. “Suga…” Mark doesn’t know what to say to that. It came out of nowhere and thinking back on it, how long has Suga had these feelings that Mark never knew about. His expression falters, a long whine coming forth. “Don’t do that. Let me finish,” Suga states, taking a hold of his hand. It’s just as much for comfort as it is for encouragement. “I love you...and I have for a long time. You were my first love...something I couldn’t control even though I knew you were in love with Jaebum when we met. It didn’t matter to me if I suffered as long as I could help you in any way. I just want you to be happy and healthy. I still feel this way to this day but as I said, you were my first love.” Suga looks to him as he says the last part. Mark feels his chest ache with all sorts of emotions but he holds Suga’s gaze. He knows how important this is for Suga to open up for he doesn’t do it often and when he does its because it means a lot. “But now I’m scared. It came so naturally with you but with this person, it came out of nowhere. Came so hard and fast that I still can’t wrap my head around it. I was blinded by my first love that I didn’t know that the one who I wanted to be my last love, was right in front of me this entire time and I...I don’t know what to do. I’ve been avoiding it for so long that I was too late. I know it’s not possible any longer yet I still can’t stop yearning for them. Still feel my feelings are growing stronger and stronger each day with no way out but be kept locked inside.” Mark’s free hand reaches up to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen from Suga’s eye. Suga’s lip trembles and he shakes his head, “Please don’t do that...I’m trying to hold it back.” Mark makes a noise, falling back down on his side to pull Suga into him. “Dummy. You need to let it out more.” Suga curls up in his arms and Mark can feel his body shake beneath his hands. “I want to tell him...to tell him so much but I can’t...he has someone...he has a mate…" Mark thinks Suga isn't going to say anymore when he hears the tiniest voice come from him, "Why does everyone I love, love someone else?” Mark feels his heart break for Suga. He doesn’t have the words that Suga wanted to hear but that’s exactly why Suga and him get along so well. For Mark isn’t going to sugarcoat it. He’s not going to sprout words just to make him feel better. He thinks about his words carefully as he knows the impact of them. But Suga doesn’t wants words right now and Mark knows this as well. So he holds onto Suga, keeping him grounded as he falls apart. Suga doesn’t want anyone else to know. They'll only worry but Mark understands him for Mark’s in the same boat. He doesn’t want to worry or hurt his loved ones, even if that means carrying the pain all alone. Even if it ends up tearing them apart in the end.

The pack all returned by the time Mark gets back. “Mark!” They greet him as he enters the dorm. It brings a smile to his face to see them all come running in different directions. “Mommy!” Kyo exclaims as he starts to climb up his leg. Mark picks him up and puts him on his hip, “Hey buddy, did you have fun without me?” Kyo shakes his head, “No!” He huffs in a pout and snuggles into his chest, “Mommy didn’t fweel good.” Mark feels his chest ache at that and holds him closer. “I’m sorry baby. I promise I’m doing much better now after the nap I took.” Lilly tugs on Mark’s leg next and now he had his arms full with both twins. “You promise?” Lilly asks as she leaned her head against his shoulder, “I promise. But really, you guys should’ve enjoyed the rest of your day.” Jaebum huffs, “Without you? Impossible.” Bam nods, “We tried but we all wanted to go back home to check up on you.” Mark’s chest swells at that. “Guys, it was just a headache.” Jackson and Youngjae stand in the background with worried expressions. “Did you not feel it through the bond?” Jackson brings up. Mark gives Jackson a look but Jackson isn’t taking this lightly. Jaebum shakes his head, “I could feel he wasn’t feeling well. Why, did something happen before we got home?” Mark goes to intervene but then he stops. Jaebum didn’t know he had a nightmare? He couldn’t feel it through the bond? Now that he thinks about it, Jaebum didn’t know about the first nightmare that Yugyeom pointed out to him. Did he subconsciously block it out in his sleep? “Mommy?” Mark snaps out of it, “Is anyone else hungry? I never did get to eat lunch.” Jinyoung gasps before he’s rushing into the kitchen. “You guys didn’t feed him?!” Jackson and Youngjae both wince at Jinyoung’s rising anger. “He was taking a nap and then-” Jackson tries to explain but Jinyoung cuts him off. “No butts, Jiaer! You should’ve had something prepared for when he woke up.” Jackson flails his hands into the air, walking toward the kitchen. “But Suga came by! He snatched Yien away!” Jinyoung grumbles, “Gonna teach that feline a thing or two about proper nutrients.” Jaebum rolls his eyes at Jinyoung’s mother mode for once he starts, there’s no stopping it. He turns his attention back to Mark to find the twins are passed out in their Mother’s arms. Mark sways them back and forth, loving expression on his face as the twins nuzzle closer even in their sleep. Each one clinging on tight so they can’t be separated from their Mother. He meets Mark’s gaze with a loving expression of his own. “They really worried over you. The whole time they kept asking about you and at one point, wanted to buy everything in the theme park to see if they could make you feel better.” Yugyeom snorts, “You should see what’s in both trunks. It’s literally packed full with goodies. Jaebum was all for this plan.” Jaebum lightly shoves Yugyeom, who laughs at Jaebum getting all embarrassed. “Yugyeom, you literally bought the biggest stuffed animal they had for Mark to cuddle with,” Bam says. Yugyeom gasps at being betrayed, “Yeah, well you went and bought every candy there was for him!” It was Bam’s turn to gasp and the two start to bicker. Mark’s heart melted. He truly loved his pack.

The tires screech under the gravel as the car turns sharply. Clamping down on the gas, the car speeds up and he weaves in and out of traffic. ‘Who knew winking at an Empress was a no go,’ Jackson tries to joke about to lighten the mood. “Jiaer, if you think your ass is getting out of this mess with a laugh, you’re sadly mistaken,” Jaebum’s voice growls through the earpiece. Mark smirks next to Jaebum, his eyes taking in how pissed off he is before turning his attention back to the road. ‘I personally think it’s hilarious,’ Youngjae cackles. ‘The look on her face when Jackson did that was priceless.’ Bam is next to laugh, ‘Jaebum is sure making headlines with being an Underworld leader. First he kills Red Dragon and then he manages to have an Empress on his ass in a matter of minutes all because Jackson winked at her as we walked by. We weren't even there for her!’ Yugyeom is laughing too. ‘You do have to admit, This is fun.’ Jaebum’s bottom lip twitches and Mark has to bite his to keep from giggling. It was fun. A boring meeting that turned into a blast by the end. Namjoon will surely be giving them hell when they get back but for now, they’re out and about, trying to get the Empress off their trail while Namjoon calms her down. Or kill her, one of the two. The deal wasn’t really settled if she was going to negotiate with them or not. ‘Thank god my Mother is babysitting instead of coming with us, she would’ve killed the Empress on the spot,’ Jinyoung sighs. ‘Babe, you literally tried to do just that when she came at me.’ Mark is giggling now. He can’t help it. He feels giddy, he’s having fun and his pack is such a chaotic mess. But he loves them and he loves this. Jaebum is grinning at him and everything is so perfect. They’re nearing a bridge when a sudden pain comes from the back of his neck. He hisses, Jaebum’s expression dropping as he’s quick to grab the wheel before they crashed. “Mark!” Jaebum grows worried as Mark grabs at the back of his neck. ‘What’s wrong?’ the others are asking at the same time. Jaebum swerves the car, barely missing the enemy from running into them. Mark cries out as the pain shoots from the back of his neck down his right side. “Shit…” He curls more on his left to try and ease the pain, his foot slipping off the gas but Jaebum moves his foot to take place. “Baby, talk to me!” Can Jaebum not feel it through the bond? The pain is unbearable and he can feel his right side locking up. “Hurts...locking up…” he has to grit his teeth to get those words out past the pain. Jaebum looks at him shocked as he should be able to feel this yet instead he can only see it. ‘Guys, watch out!’ Jinyoung’s voice rings through the earpiece and Jaebum looks to find the enemy was now in front of him and they had just slammed on brakes. Jaebum tries to do the same but it’s too late. They collide into the back and since they were going so fast the car flips up at the momentum. Jaebum is flung out of the car as it flips over and lands hard onto the enemy car below. Meanwhile, Mark is still in the car thanks to the seat belt. The car hits the pavement hard and flips several more times before teetering dangerously over the edge of the bridge. The pack had watched in horror before slamming on the brakes themselves. “Jackson!” Jinyoung starts but Jackson is already hopping out of the car and rushing to get to Mark. Jinyoung curses and gets out of the car to help provide backup as the enemy is getting out to finish the job. Jaebum groans as he starts to come to. He has some cuts and bruises but he’s surprisingly fine. Gun fire goes over his head before he sees Yugyeom go flying past. “Move!” Bam is now there and helping to get him up and moving. Jaebum shakes his head, back in focus as he looks around in worry. “Mark, where’s Mark?” Bam has to shove him down to the pavement as they’re in the middle of the chaos. Youngjae is heard shouting, “No!” Jaebum can see Youngjae looks horrified and follows his line of eyesight to find the car. Where it had been leaning so dangerously over the edge, smashed in on both sides. Jackson was about to tear it open when the enemy fires nearby. It catches one of the cars caught in the wreck, flinging it fast toward Jackson and Mark. Jackson dodges out of the way, falling to his ass as he takes in both cars now going over the edge of the bridge. “Yien!” He shouts, gripping the side of the bridge as the car hits the water. The next second, Jackson is seen jumping off the bridge. Jaebum feels his heart about stop, his body ready to go in after Mark but Jinyoung shoves him into a car door as a small explosion happens. “Jaebum!” Jinyoung grips Jaebum’s face to get his attention. Jaebum is freaking out, barely in control as everything screams at him to get to Mark. “LOOK AT ME!” Jaebum stills at Jinyoung’s shout. “I know, god, I know, but right now we need you, Mark needs you. You have to lead us out of this. We’ll get through this, trust Jackson.” Jaebum almost fights against it. For he so desperately wants to get Mark himself. To make sure with his own eyes that Mark is safe and ok but he sees the mess they’re in. They’re surrounded and the enemy is growing. If Jaebum didn’t lead them, none of them would make it out alive. He has to close his eyes for a brief moment, clinging onto the bond he has with Mark. He nods, and Jinyoung drops his hands, “Good. Now, let’s unleash hell on these bastards.” It’s like the magic words as Jaebum partially shifts instantly, roaring as he hops on the top of a car. His power shoots out in waves and Jinyoung has never been happier to see Jaebum letting loose. “Let’s show them what Got7 is about and that you don’t mess with pack,” Jaebum says out loud, the pack all nodding as they each let loose with a holler of their own. The faster they take the enemy down, the faster they can get to Mark. And the clock was ticking.

Mark whimpers as he comes to, his right side finally stopped locking up but it took to falling into the water for it to happen. His new problem was now being trapped in the car that’s currently sinking with water seeping into the cracks. Just to make matters worse, his leg was stuck and a piece of the car was embedded in his shoulder. Breathe, breathe, you need to breathe. Letting out a shaky breath, Mark focused on the situation at hand. He needed to get free. He could hear the others through the earpiece. He needed to get back to his pack. To his family. To the twins. He used that to keep going. Hissing through the pain, Mark lifts his one leg and braces himself to free his other leg. Groaning in pain, he pushes back against the car. At first nothing happens and Mark worries he's just exhausting himself further until he feels the slight give of the car. His shoulder throbs as the embedded piece moves but the car is moving too so he doesn’t stop. Not until his leg can get out. When it slips free, Mark slumps back against the seat. He lets out the breath he was holding, panting as the pain has him sweating and vision blurring. ‘I’m coming Yien.’ Mark whimpers once more, forcing himself to stay awake. The others need him. He can't give up now. Bracing himself once more, he leans his head back and counts to three. Each one, he lets out a deep breath for what’s to come. When he reaches three, he yanked hard and fast. His scream ends up silent as white searing pain shoots throughout his body. Curled to the side, Mark goes in and out of consciousness. ‘Mark!’ ‘Yien!’ The pack’s voices bring him back in the moment. ‘Guys…’ Shaking, Mark steadies himself, eyes going to the window as he hears a noise. Jackson is there, air bubbles being released as latches onto the car. ‘I’m going to break the window.’ Their eyes lock and Mark nods, giving Jackson the go ahead. With Jackson’s strength, the window gives after a few kicks. Water instantly pours in but Jackson has a hold of him and helps him out of the car and toward the surface. Gasping in air, Mark clings to Jackson as Jackson keeps him close. “Shit, that scared me,” Jackson breathes out. Mark wanted to agree but he finds himself passing out instead.

Darkness surrounds him and he finds himself back in the nightmare. He almost doesn’t want to open his eyes this time for he can feel something dark and sinister above him. Was he having another nightmare? Or was this a completely different one? A lone claw traps his thought as trails its way along his body, making Mark’s breath hitch. He finds he can’t move and he struggles to open his eyes now. He wants to get away from this. No, he needs to get away. Whimpering, Mark feels the claw stop at the back of his neck. Every fiber of his being screams to stop this. He’s scared, absolutely terrified. He wants Jaebum. He wants the pack. “Please...no…” Breath puffs against his cheek, the fear growing ten fold before he’s screaming. The claw digging in the back of his neck and shooting pain straight down his spine and throughout his body. He cries for Jaebum to help him. Wanting him to come find him, and save him...


	5. Chapter 5

BTS ended up showing up to find the aftermath of the enemy. Namjoon instantly sighs, running a hand over his face at the mess they were going to have to clean up. Bodies were everywhere, not to mention some people freaking out at seeing such chaos. “Jimin…” Jimin perks up at hearing his name. Namjoon tilts his head to the humans that had witnessed such chaos when all they wanted was to drive home. “On it, Sir!” With Jimin taking care to make sure everything is like it never happened, Jhope, Jungkook and Taehyung start to work on the mess. There’s more people around to help speed up the process and it’ll help others think this was just some big accident and such. They needed to hurry before the actual authorities arrived. “Joon,” Namjoon walks with Jin closer to Got7 who just finished dropping the last of the enemy. Namjoon doesn’t blame them one bit for fighting back. It was a bit ridiculous for an Empress to order death for a friendly wink. Jin wasted no time in claiming this bitch crazy and they took care of her. Got plenty of her assets in the process too so something good came out of this meeting at least. The two watch as Jaebum heads straight to the side of the bridge before jumping. It's in that instant they know something is off and rush forward. “Shit, Mark and Jackson are in the water,” Suga curses. Jin gets on top of the railing, Namjoon close by as he knows what he's going to do. “Be careful,” he states and Jin nods, wings spreading out before he takes a step off. Jackson hands Mark over to Jaebum who hovers above them. “Don’t worry about me, take care of him,” Jackson demands. “I got him,” Jin’s voice brings the two’s attention to him. Jackson sees Jin is coming in hot, eyes going wide as he shakes his head. “No, no, it’s ok, really!” But Jin grabs him from underneath his armpits and Jackson yelps as he’s yanked from the water. He’s like a rag doll, and Jin would have laughed if the situation were different. Taking in a wounded and unconscious Mark, he worries for him and wants to check over for any further injuries. They land back on the bridge, the rest of Got7 there waiting for them. As soon as Jackson is set back on his feet, Jinyoung pulls him into a passionate kiss, hands cupping his face, “Thank god you’re safe. I’m proud of you babe, I really am.” Jackson finds himself smiling at Jinyoung’s words, pressing a kiss back before hugging him. “We’ll save this for later, let me check on Mark,” Jinyoung says after a moment. Jackson nods, wanting to make sure his brother was alright. “Is he breathing?” Bam asks and Yugyeom whines cause this better not be happening. “He’s breathing, he’s just unconscious,” Jaebum confirms and Youngjae sighs in relief. “His shoulder has a puncture wound and his leg is a little banged up but other than that, he seems to be fine,” Jin says as he does a simple run through. Jinyoung comes to the side, “We should get him back to base to do more tests.” Jin doesn’t disagree, about to say something when, “What happened that led him over the bridge? Weren't you with him, Jaebum?” Suga interrupts. Jaebum bares fangs, “His body locked up and I had to take over. We ended up crashing and I was thrown out of the car while Mark was still strapped in.” Jinyoung furrows his brows, “Lock up? What do you mean?” Jaebum looks just as lost, “I’m not sure. It looked like his whole one side was locking up but it started at the back of his neck. I noticed he touched it first when he made a noise of pain.” Youngjae and Jackson both go wide eyed. Youngjae is suddenly there, Jaebum watching confused as Youngjae gently lifts up Mark’s head, tilting it to the side to expose the back of his neck at the same time of moving the back of his shirt down. All of them gasp, taking in the sight of a black dot in the middle of Jaebum’s mating bite. “It got bigger,” Youngjae states. Namjoon meets Jin’s gaze. He can see the fear in Jin’s eyes. “Suga, get them back to base immediately.” Suga nods, already racing to his car. “Joon…” Namjoon turns his attention to Got7, “We need to clean up this mess as soon as possible so I have to ask for some of you to stay back while we send Mark ahead.” The pack nod in understanding. “You three go, we got this,” Yugyeom tells Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebum. Jaebum looks ready to say something but Youngjae is already moving them toward the car, “Go! We’re wasting time!” Bam helps to open the door for them. All of them are extremely worried for Mark and don’t want to take any chances. “Joon…” Jin tries again. Namjoon doesn’t have the heart to answer Jin’s question that he knows is coming. Meeting his gaze once more, he feels his own chest ache, “We’ll get through this.” Jin looks close to breaking but he composes himself. This isn’t the time or place. A kiss grounds him back to the moment at hand. “Hold things down for me till I get back.” Jin huffs, “Don’t go giving me full permission now.” Namjoon smiles a little despite the situation, “Whatever it takes baby. You know what to do.” Jin feels Namjoon squeeze his hand, “Now go. They need you.” One last look and Jin takes off, sliding into the passenger seat before Suga whips the car around and floors it.

They’re not even a few minutes from the bridge when they hear Mark whimper. They think he’s coming too just to find that he’s actually still deep in sleep as another whimper comes forth. His expression goes from peaceful to scared. “Is he having a nightmare?” Jinyoung asks. Jackson starts to get panicky, “Not again.” The two look at him, “What do you mean again?” Jaebum is confused. “You’re talking about the one nightmare he had that morning right?” Jackson shakes his head, knowing he should’ve told them sooner. He shouldn’t have let Mark try and let it slide. “No, he had another that same day when he took a nap. It’s how Youngjae knew to look at the back of his neck. We saw the black dot before but it was much smaller.” Jin curses from the front seat as Suga grips the wheel tighter, “You thought it was best to keep that a secret? I have a feeling Mark tried to take everything onto his own shoulders again.” Jinyoung looks unsettled, “I don’t even think Mark knows what’s going on. He probably didn’t want to worry us because he thought it was nothing.” Mark starts to move in his sleep, head moving back and forth as claws dig in to Jaebum’s arms. “We need to wake him up before it gets worse,” Jackson claims. Meanwhile, Jaebum had been trying to comfort Mark the entire time. From trying to soothe by rubbing against his back and holding him closer. It seemed nothing he did was working and when claws dug in, Jaebum knew Mark needed to wake up as well. “Mark.” He tries gentle shaking on top of that but it’s not working. “Trust me, I’ve tried all of that. The one thing that worked for me was when I pricked him with one of my claws,” Jackson continues. “Just how bad of a nightmare was he having?” Jinyoung asks. But Jackson doesn’t answer and it’s all they needed to hear. Jin watches worriedly from the front seat, his hand gripping the door as he wants to help but he needs to see what happens. He needs to confirm what he thinks this might be. The scent of blood fills the car, Suga almost missing the light for Mark suddenly tries to tear into the back of his neck. “Mark!” The three shout, all reaching to grab for Mark’s hand as he’s trying to dig his claws in deeper. He struggles against them, making pitiful noises before he’s screaming as soon as Jackson pried Mark’s hand away. Blood splatters in the process, Jinyoung clamping his hand down over Mark’s new wound as Mark struggles hard. It’s taking everything in Jaebum to keep Mark in his arms in the tiny space of the car. “This is exactly what happened before, minus the clawing to the neck,” Jackson grits out as he tries to help. “You should’ve told me about this!” Jaebum yells and Jackson fires back, “You should’ve felt this through the bond!” Jinyoung growls, “This is not the time to be arguing!” struggling himself to try and heal Mark's wounds. Suga keeps looking back and forth at the scene behind him. They’re nowhere near the base yet and he’s afraid things might get much worse. “Bummie…” Mark is calling out for Jaebum now even though he’s struggling against him. Whatever is going on in his nightmare, he’s trying to get away from. “I’m right here! Baby, wake up!” Jaebum pleads. He doesn’t understand why Mark isn’t waking up. He’s a light sleeper. Even on days where he’s really tired, if you touch him or call out his name, he’d wake up right away. Hell, he can hear the pack or the kids ten times faster than he can when he’s out like a light. Just what the fuck is going on?! “Bite him!” Jinyoung demands. Jin’s eyes go wide, body moving, “Wait, no-” as he tries to stop Jaebum but it’s too late. Jaebum bites into the side of Mark’s neck. Mark stills instantly, eyes flying open as gasps. Jaebum holds him so he doesn't jerk and make the bite worse. He pulls back only after Mark stills, taking in Mark’s terrified expression. “Baby…” He cups Mark’s face and right as he touches him, Mark’s eyes feel with tears as he can see Jaebum in front of him now. “Jaebum…” the sob escaped from his throat and he breaks down right then and there. Jaebum feels his heart clench as Mark clings to him, body shaking. Mark is beyond scared, partially shifted and on the edge of losing control and Jaebum can’t feel any of that through the bond. Where Mark had no doubt been desperately calling for him and begging for his help and Jaebum could only see it before him now. While Mark clings to him for dear life, Jaebum doesn’t let him go. What if Jaebum hadn’t been there and this happened? What if Mark had been calling out for him those other two times but he had no clue? Jaebum feels himself breaking for he should’ve been there. He should be able to feel this through the bond. He should’ve never let it get this far. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Yien.” He keeps apologizing over and over again. Hoping that whatever it was that was going on, they could stop it before it got worse.

By the time they make it back to base, Mark’s headache is back and he feels sick. “God, you’re burning up,” Jaebum lets out in worry. Mark lets out a low whine, pain shooting through his head but he wants more of Jaebum’s touch. He doesn’t want to part from him at all. “Hurts…” He nuzzles underneath his chin, panting as his body grows weak. “I know, baby. We’ll figure out what’s going on, I promise.” Jaebum declares as he nuzzles back. Mark has to close his eyes for his head is throbbing. Jaebum remains on the medical bed with Mark as Jinyoung comes forth once more. “Jin is running the blood tests. I just want to take a look at your neck, ok?” There was a bandage wrapped around it currently. Where Jinyoung had healed both wounds back in the car, he had to put a makeshift bandage around both to keep from bleeding everywhere. In doing so, he hasn’t had a chance to take them both off until now. Mark goes to nod but it makes him dizzy and nauseous so he weakly holds a thumbs up instead. Jinyoung pats his thigh lightly in comfort before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Carefully, he undoes the makeshift bandage, his eyes narrowing in on the back of his neck. “Oh Mark…” Jinyoung can’t get out any more words as he takes in the sight of the black dot. It hasn’t gotten any bigger since seeing it on the bridge but it looks like it’s trying to spread with black little veins sprouting out from it. Jaebum can’t help the noise that escapes him as this worries him beyond belief. “What is this?” Jinyoung shakes his head, “I...I really don’t know. My Mom might, but I’ve never encountered something like this.” Jaebum looks so torn and helpless. Jinyoung feels the same way. Mark was in so much pain and they couldn’t do anything for him. No amount of his power did any affect on him other than heal his wounds. “All vitals came out good and he’s healthy as a horse,” Jin’s voice brings their attention to him. “Nothing was found in his blood?” Jinyoung asks in disbelief. Something had to give. With everything going on, this was impossible not to have something show up. Jin shakes his head with a sad expression. “I’m afraid not.” Jaebum looks defeated, “I don’t understand! Something has to explain what this is! It has to be the cause of all of this. Of me not being able to feel him through the bond. Of him being in pain and the nightmares…” He almost breaks down as his emotions are going haywire and he hates seeing Mark in so much pain. Jinyoung places a hand over his to help steady him. Jin understands where he’s coming from. “You’ll worry yourself sick, Jaebum. All we can do for now is to keep an eye on him. I suggest some medicine to see if it’ll help him sleep as well as not letting him sleep alone in case his nightmares do come back. Now, I’d get him back to the dorms though so he can rest properly. I heard that the twins will use their powers after too long away from their Mother.” The two nod, thanking him before Jin left the room. Jin glances back through the window to see the two wanting to take his pain away and help him feel better again. Jin turns away, heading toward his office where he shuts the door behind him. It’s there that he remains against the door for a long while. The lights were still off and it’s quiet, though the emotions inside Jin were anything but. For seeing the test results of Mark’s blood told him everything. Where Mark’s blood ran completely omega feline before the twin’s birth, Jin had noticed traces of something else there a while back. Slivers of demonic blood that is no doubt from the Father’s own genetics. But after the twins were born, something happened to the demonic blood. He never spoke of it to anyone other than Namjoon. For it shouldn’t be possible but when he ran the twin’s, they also had the same tiny traces of what became of the demonic blood. With the traces being so tiny, Jinyoung hadn’t picked up on it unless you knew what you were looking for. Plus, the twins held so much demonic blood you wouldn’t notice it. He didn’t think it was worth mentioning at the moment back then as nothing happened during the first year but with everything that’s happening now...Jin can confirm it. For the test results showed a significant amount now than just mere traces over the years before, and what he fears, is sadly coming true as well. “I’m so sorry, Mark…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense. My mind can get out of hand sometimes. Hopefully this answers some questions.

“Mommy sick?” Kyo asks with big round eyes. He’s got Jackson’s puppy eyed look down pat. He woke up from his nap and found that some of them were home but when he tried to go to his parent’s room, Jinyoung picked him up. “How’d you know your Mother isn’t feeling well?” Kyo juts his bottom lip out further, “Fweel it.” Jinyoung looks at Kyo impressed. It’s not unheard of for kids to be that in tuned with their parents, especially the Mother. It all just depended on the species. “Could you feel he wasn’t feeling well the day at the park?” Kyo nods, “Morning too. Yuggie helped open door.” Jinyoung runs fingers through Kyo’s hair, “Such a good boy trying to help Mommy feel better.” He smiles, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. If Kyo could feel it, then why couldn’t Jaebum? “Gaga! I wanna see Momma!” Jinyoung can hear Lilly growing frustrated and walks down the stairs to the living room. Jackson looks torn as Lilly struggles in his hold. “Momma!” Lilly cries, tears falling from her eyes, “Why can’t I see Momma? He doesn’t feel good.” Oh, Lilly is just as in tuned as well. They probably have been from the start; the pack just didn’t notice until they became more vocal and could do more motor functions. “I know sweetie, but we need to let Yien rest. He would hate to get you guys sick too.” That and the pack didn’t want the twins to witness those moments they had. Seeing their Mother like that could traumatize them. Lilly stomps her foot, clenching her little fists, “Not fair! Wanna make him feel better.” Jade watches from the side, a small smile appearing on her face, “I definitely see your Father in you, child. Come, let’s go make something that your Mother can eat to feel better.” Lilly and Kyo both perk up, Kyo trying to get out of Jinyoung’s hold so he can run to the kitchen. Jinyoung chuckles at their energy, barely setting Kyo down before he takes off after Lilly. When they disappear into the kitchen with Jade, Jackson collapses onto the couch, hands covering his face. He took a moment to just breathe and Jinyoung can feel through the bond how upset he is. They’re both a mess, wanting nothing more than to help Mark. “His kids can feel it but he can’t. If he hears about this, he’s going to feel more like shit,” Jackson says quietly. Jinyoung stands in front of him, slowly taking Jackson’s hands away from his face. He meets Jackson's torn expression and it makes his chest ache. “You said things in a stressful situation. Given, those things shouldn’t have been said, Jaebum understands.” Jackson whines, “It doesn’t make me feel any better. I don’t even think apologizing will do anything...I can’t even begin to imagine not being able to feel you through the bond. To find out you’ve been suffering from others when I should’ve been the first to know. And you know it’s bad when Yien was calling out to him for help.” Jackson has to stop talking, almost breaking down at recalling what his brother is going through. Jinyoung runs both hands through Jackson’s hair and Jackson reacts to it. He leans his head against Jinyoung’s stomach and wraps both arms around him. “I don’t understand, Jinyoungie. I thought nothing could mess with a bond.” Jinyoung immediately wants to say it can’t. It’s what made mating bonds such a magical and terrifying thing. It’s not something you can undo or stop. So why is it that something is able to interfere? “Is this a bad time?” Jackson and Jinyoung pull apart some to look at Jaebum coming from down the stairs. He looks hesitant to interrupt but he also looks ready to cry at the same time. “Come here, Jaebum,” Jinyoung demands lightly. Jaebum moves forward like a cat with their tail tucked between their legs and ears lying flat on top of their head. Jinyoung pulls him into a hug the moment he’s close enough. “We’ll get through this, Jae.” Jaebum doesn’t say anything, his mind no doubt running through every possible thing he could do to help Mark. Jinyoung lets him, keeping him close so Jaebum knows they’re in this together. 

Jaebum composes himself before heading to the kitchen. His twins must be upset from not being able to see their Mother. “Can we wut it into a heart?” Kyo points to the sandwich they had made. Jade raises an eyebrow, “A heart huh?” Kyo nods, “To show Mommy how much we wuv him!” Lilly was all for this, “I want a heart too! Please?” Jade pats both of their heads, “A heart it is.” The two beam as she begins to cut out a heart in the two sandwiches. “Daddy says love heals all things,” Lilly points out. Jaebum smiles at that, expression softening from watching his kids. “Shall we go love Mommy back to health?” The two perk up, both nodding enthusiastically. “We can see Mommy?” Jaebum can see Kyo get this look in his eyes, “Yah, no teleporting,” Kyo starts to pout before Jaebum finishes, “Without your sister.” Lilly and Kyo shout in excitement, both hugging their Dad before Kyo takes Lilly’s hand and teleport away. Jade shakes her head fondly, “And I thought you and Jinyoung were a hassle.” Jaebum helps to clean up the mess. “We still had our ways.” Jade throws her head back in laughter, “That you did, boy.” It grows into a comfortable silence as they finished cleaning up. Jaebum goes to take the meal the kids helped prepared when Jade says, “You can ask me you know.” Jaebum stills, his expression twisting as he tries to hold it together. He admits, he’s afraid to ask. To find out what this is. What if they can’t fix it? What if it gets worse? He has to grip the edges of the counter, worrying his bottom lip. “With Mom’s mating bite, did she have any markings or such that showed as her body deteriorated?” Jade hums gently, washing her hands as she thinks to why Jaebum is asking such a question. Jaebum looks pained as he continues, “Mom never liked to show when she was in pain. I was able to catch glimpses of it every now and again but I never saw what she tried to hide behind closed doors. And I...I can’t help but think Mark is going through the same thing.” Jade dries her hands off with the towel. “Your mom was going through that because she was apart from your father for too long. Mates aren’t meant to be apart for long, Jaebum. Two souls that are intertwined forever.” Jaebum feels a fang dig into his lip. “But this has to do with the mating bite. My bite. And I can’t feel him through the bond like I could before. We’re together almost twenty four seven so this should be impossible.” Jade narrows her eyes, “Nothing can stop the bond between two mates once the bite is in place. What you’re implying though…” She stops talking for a moment, her mind wrapping around everything that Jaebum has been telling her. She had noticed herself when those four had arrived back that Mark was not feeling well at all and that he’s apparently hasn’t been doing well for a while now. “But it’s impossible to be that. It would’ve started as soon as you had bitten him. It’s been years, Jaebum.” Jaebum whines, looking ready to fall apart, “Then why does it feel like it did with my Mom? With the lock ups and the headaches. Who knows if she had nightmares too. And if this gets worse,” a pitiful noise escapes him. “I don’t want him to suffer any longer...” Jade grips his shoulders, trying to ground him to the moment, “He’s here now, boy. He hasn’t gone anywhere yet. All you can do is remain by his side till you get through this.” Jaebum finds himself nodding. He’d go through hell and back for Mark and more. Whatever it took. “Good, now go and bring the sandwiches to show him.” Jaebum does just that as Jade watches him leave. A hand lands on her chest, feeling it ache. “Oh, Vivian. I was never good at comforting one in need but with this…” It seems Mark was going through exactly what she just deemed impossible, which it still is. But if somehow something made it come to be...if that’s the case, things are going to get much, much worse.

“You should be resting!” Jackson shouts when he shuts the door behind him. Mark was caught about to get out of bed. “But I feel fine.” Jackson stops Mark from getting up, lightly pushing him back against the pillows and tucks him under the covers once more. “Fine my ass! Not after what we went through today. Besides, Jinyoung told me you had a fever and there’s no way your fever broke after the short nap you took-” Jackson hand comes up to Mark’s forehead before his eyes go wide and he stops mid sentence. “Holy shit, your fever not only broke, you aren’t even showing traces of having one.” Mark swats at his hand, “I told you. Don’t even have a headache. Maybe whatever medicine Jin gave me, helped. Didn’t even have a nightmare this time.” Jackson full on frowns. “It’s been thirty minutes tops, Yien.” Mark raises both eyebrows at that, “Has it?” Jackson pouts and Mark tilts his head with a soft expression. “I’m telling you I feel fine now.” Jackson leans closer but Mark remains still as Jackson pulls back his shirt some to look underneath the collar. His expression said everything Mark needed to know. “That’s still there huh?” Jackson touches the black dot. “The black veins went away but the black dot is still thriving.” Mark slumps against Jackson when he removes his hand. Jackson wraps his arms around Mark and holds him close, “Tell me about your nightmares.” Mark sighs, Jackson knowing he was recalling them right now. “It’s hard to explain them. Danny was in all of them except the most recent one.” Jackson lets out a noise of surprise, “Danny?” Mark nods, tucking his head underneath Jackson’s chin, “Yeah. It felt like he was trying to warn me and protect me against something. Where before I didn’t know what this something was, I know that it’s dark, very dark. And this time...it dug its claw into the back of my neck.” Jackson eyes go wide at hearing that, instantly recalling Mark digging his claws into the back of his own neck. He goes to tell Mark this when suddenly the bed is full of two more occupants. “MOMMY!” They both shout. Mark full on grins, “Oh, look who it is!” before pouncing onto the kids. They giggle and squeal. Mark’s tail swishes back and forth as he presses loving kisses all over both their faces just to hear them giggle and smile more. Jackson finds himself grinning at the scene himself. Mark stops after a moment, nuzzling against them as they catch their breath. They cling, nuzzling back. “Did you guys miss me that much?” Mark asks as he's snuggling them closer into his arms. “Yes!” They both press kisses to his cheeks. “Came to wuv you back to wealth,” Kyo states. Jackson snorts at that, “You two are just too cute. I want love too!” Lilly shakes her head as Kyo tries to push Jackson away, “No!” Jackson gasps and Mark laughs loudly. “My love,” Mark sticks his tongue out at Jackson before Jackson smirks, “Oh? Is that how it is? I’ll just have to take it from Yien then.” Jackson grabs a hold of Mark, all three of them being scooped up into Jackson’s arms. Fits of giggles and laughter ensue once more. 

The rest of the pack make it back and Jinyoung checks up on them. “Everything good?” The three nod. “Had no issues. What about Mark?” Yugyeom asks. Bam sees Youngjae head toward the kitchen as Jaebum comes out. Jaebum offers a smile that isn’t quite right. The pack know he’s trying to hold strong for them and they appreciate it, but Jaebum should know he can be himself around them even through the tough times. “He woke up from his nap and Jackson is with him,” Jinyoung answers. “The twins already teleported up there too, so let me hurry before they get mad at me for being too slow,” Jaebum says and the pack nod. “Don’t have too much fun up there,” Bam replies to ease the mood. Youngjae comes back out of the kitchen with a frown on his face, “Jinyoung, I’ve never seen your Mother look like that before.” Jinyoung gives him a confused look, “Excuse me?” Youngjae shrugs, putting the straw in his little blood box and taking a sip. His expression goes bright, “Holy cow! This is super sweet!” Bam laughs at how fast Youngjae changed the conversation around. “Hyung, you already said Mark hyung’s blood was sweet a long time ago,” Yugyeom teases. Youngjae has to take another sip cause he’s stress eating. “No, this is different. Like before, I thought it was just me a couple years back and then I got used to it over time but now I really notice a difference. Mark’s still giving me blood right, Jinyoung? I know you guys will sometimes switch up and use your own...hmm, no this is definitely Mark’s.” Bam tries to take the blood box from him. “Youngjae, I don’t think you should be drinking his blood after what we saw today!” Youngjae fights back against him. “No! It’s all I got today!” The two end up on the couch with Youngjae’s foot against Bam’s face as he tries to suck the rest of it up. Yugyeom watching, unsure if he should deprive Youngjae of food or not. Cause surely Jinyoung would say something if it was bad for Youngjae to feed from Mark’s blood during this time. Looking to Jinyoung, he finds Jinyoung isn’t paying attention any more though. He seems lost in thought and he is. Jinyoung wants to know why. Youngjae can detect a difference in Mark’s blood yet Jin said nothing was out of the ordinary. And what does he mean something had changed a bit from a couple years back? “Youngjae!” Youngjae lets go of Bam and Bam about falls off the couch if it wasn’t for Yugyeom catching him. He perks up, looking right at Jinyoung, “Yes?” Jinyoung thinks of how he wants to word this, “When you say sweeter, what do you mean? I know you said drinking pack’s blood makes it taste sweeter.” Youngjae thinks hard as he sips the last of the blood box. Jade is walking out when Youngjae answers, “Well to us vampires, we love sweet things or maybe that’s just me. Where blood taste bitter to you guys, to us it can too. But depending on the species and person, it can be sweet and delicious. For instance, drinking Jaebum’s blood is like drinking coffee cause it’s so bitter with how much demonic blood he has running in him but due to his feline, it has some sweetness to it. The others vary, Jackson is second to being bitter in it but it’s like half and half coffee. Bam's third cause no offence, but reptile has an aftertaste,” Bam nods in agreement for who would want to eat a reptile in the first place. Youngjae plays with the straw now. “Yugyeom’s and yours tie but Mark’s is the sweetest out of them all. There was always this underlying taste that had you wanting to go back for more. I thought it was due to him being an omega for it mixed really well with his feline...but now, I'm not so sure. It’s not like I’ve tasted everything in this world.” This confuses the others. “You’re talking like Mark isn’t full feline!” Bam points out. Youngjae pouts, “But I can taste it! Especially now! It’s stronger than the days prior.” Yugyeom clamps a hand over Bam’s mouth before he can’t start arguing, “Could it be from Mark’s father’s side?” Jinyoung nods, “Jackson has demonic blood in him and Mark had tiny traces of it here and there but nothing that would affect him. Bam nips at Yugyeom’s hand, making Yugyeom yelp at the fangs punctured his skin. “But Youngjae said demonic blood tasted bitter not sweet. Which means, it’s the opposite of demonic blood.” Yugyeom shoves Bam as payback, “But the opposite of demonic blood is pure blood, dumbass.” Jinyoung gasps, capturing their attention, “What?” They ask as Jinyoung looks so shocked before he’s running toward the entrance. “Um…” Bam starts but stops as he sees Jade rushing up the stairs. “Why do I get the feeling we’ve been left out of the loop?” Yugyeom looks just as lost as his mate when Youngjae says, “Doesn’t pure blood only run though…” But he’s cut off as they can hear the twins becoming hysterical. 

The moment was supposed to be loving. To show off the food the twins prepared and try and enjoy a moment away from what transpired today. But as soon as Jaebum stepped into the room, Mark’s smiling face turned into one of pain. He had to stop and grip his head as his head throbbed in full force. Jackson noticed the change instantly, coming to steady him as Mark almost fell off the bed. Mark whimpers in pain and Jackson doesn’t understand it. He was just fine. Happily playing with him and the twins and now this. “Mark!” Jaebum sets the food down and comes to his side, the moment he touches Mark and he cries out even more. Curling away from him instinctively like Jaebum is the cause of his pain. It makes Jaebum jerks his hand back, Jackson and Jaebum looking at each other in shock. “Mommy?” Kyo whines as Lilly and him try to get closer. Mark hunches forward against Jackson, both hands gripping his head now as the pain keeps getting stronger and stronger. It’s shooting down his spine. “Hurts...make it stop…” Jaebum looks like he’s about to break. He can’t feel any of this through the bond once more and Mark looks to be in so much pain. He has no idea what to do to stop it. Where Jackson has no idea why this started when he sees Jade coming, “Get out!” They look at her panicked face, “Jaebum, get out of the room now!” The kids are shocked into silence, as the situation is getting out of hand. “What do you mean get out? I’m not leaving Mark like this!” Jade doesn’t have time to explain, “You need to leave the room now!” Jaebum moves closer to Mark, hands touching him that Mark hisses like he’s being burned. Why? “You’re making it worse!” Jade shouts. What? Jaebum lets go, afraid he might actually be making it worse when he just wants to make it better. “Tell me what’s going on! You act like you know.” Jade doesn’t want to do this, “Leave the room with me and I’ll tell you.” Jaebum grows frustrated, “Why do I need to leave the room?!” Mark’s grip on Jackson is faltering back and forth, his breathing harsh before he’s leaning heavily against him, “Jiaer...scared...I can’t…” His vision is blurring. There’s such loud noise yet its mixing in with the static ringing in his ears. It hurts so much, feeling his body is locking up but then everything suddenly blanks. The twins become hysterical as they watch their Mother go completely limp before his body convulses. “Shit! He’s having a seizure.” Jaebum tries to go to his side, but Jade grabs him and throws him. The three that ran up the stairs find Jaebum flying out of the room and into them. “What the hell?!” Bam hollers, being squished underneath Yugyeom and Jaebum’s weight. Youngjae helps them up, glancing down the hall into the room and sees Jade grabbing the children in her arms. They fight against her, wanting to be back with their Mother. “Mommy!” “Mother!” His eyes go wide in panic as he finally takes in the sight of Mark having a seizure on the bed with Jackson trying to keep him from hurting himself. He can’t even react before the kids come flying their way, Jaebum catching them before the door to the bedroom slams shut.

Things clatter to the floor as Jinyoung holds up a beat up Jin against the wall. He’s barely holding back control, fangs snapping in Jin’s face, “You fucking lied!” Jinyoung knew he should’ve trusted his gut instincts but he trusted Jin instead. But hearing what Youngjae said, he had to make sure. Where he ran all the way down to Jin’s office, he searched frantically for the file on Mark that was updated today. Those files which lay clear as day on the desk as everything else scattered around it. “You knew and yet you didn’t say anything!” Jinyoung was beyond pissed. He has himself to blame for he never noticed it before. Where he should’ve been paying more attention. Where he should’ve learned more than he knows now. Maybe then, he would’ve saw the tiny change. He would’ve started to put two and two together and somehow stopped this from happening. But it’s already progressed this far and he doesn’t know if there is a way to stop it. And that’s what makes it more infuriating. “Killing me isn’t going to change anything,” Jin states calmly. Oh, Jin completely understands Jinyoung. Can feel his anger and mixture of emotions moving about in a fury. Jinyoung shoves him hard before letting go and backing up a few steps. Killing Jin wouldn’t solve anything but make everything that much worse. “You knew for so long yet didn’t say anything. Why? Mark deserved to know!” One thing about Jin is that he’s great at keeping a poker face. Very much like Jinyoung. “It was such tiny amounts back then, even with the change. Much so, that it didn’t change anything with Mark so why would I say anything, Jinyoung? Years went by and nothing progressed. But now? Somehow, now, four years later, it starts to happen. I’m just as baffled as you as to why, but we both know what’s occurring don’t we?” Jin takes a step closer, moving about the debris as his eyes bore into Jinyoung who is staring at the ground barely holding it together. “And you want me to tell them what’s going on? Jaebum’s seen only bits and pieces of what had happened to his Mother when you separate from your mate for too long, but can you imagine what Jaebum would do if he knew the truth?” Jinyoung’s shoulders shake and a sob is released. Tears are hitting the floor as Jin pulls him into his arms and Jinyoung breaks down. “Do you think I haven’t went over and over again in my head what’s going to happen? I thought this would happen to me with Namjoon and yet instead, it’s happening to Mark.” Jinyoung clings to Jin, his heart breaking as reality is sinking in. “How am I supposed to tell Jaebum that he’s the reason Mark is going through all this? That simply being near him will cause such pain. Mark’s body is rejecting the bond, Jinyoung. A sad thing to happen to two lovers, one full of demonic blood and the other somehow full of pure blood.” Jinyoung cries harder and Jin knows Jinyoung doesn’t need to be told but they all have to face the truth now, “Even light will eventually diminish if it stays too long in the darkness.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson lets out air he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. Mark’s seizure finally ended and Jackson doesn’t know whether to cry happy tears or sad ones. He’s never seen Mark go through something like this and it was hella scary. His own mind is racing with everything that just took place in mere minutes but he has to remain strong. Mark needs him, especially when he comes back to. As if on cue, Mark’s eyes open slowly before he’s becoming frantic. He doesn’t know what happened prior and Jackson can hear Mark’s heart rate skyrocket. “Shh, it’s ok,” Jackson gentle touches him, trying to get his attention on him. “Jiaer…” He pushes some of Mark’s hair out of his face before stroking his cheek. Mark lets out a noise and Jackson can feel his heart about to break as Mark’s expression falls. “I can’t feel him...why can’t I feel Jaebum?” Mark tries to sit up as Jackson tries to keep him lying down. “Yien…” Mark struggles but he’s still weak, enabling Jackson to hold him back easily. “Where is he? Where are the twins?” He can see Mark start to panic, “They’re still here and perfectly fine. Just a little shaken up. You just had a seizure Yien.” Mark stills, looking up at Jackson, “I what?” Mark recalls unbearable pain before nothing...and now, “I feel fine though. A little weak but fine.” Jackson can’t even hold his expression and his voice breaks, “That’s because Jaebum’s not in the room.” 

“Daddy! Mommy hurts!” Kyo wails and Jaebum can feel he’s trying to teleport. “Baby, no!” Jaebum commands, clutching Kyo tighter to him. Kyo wails louder, little fists beating against his chest. “But Mommy hurts! Mommy hurts!” Jaebum can feel himself on the edge but he can’t lose control right now. His kids are hysterical at what they had just witnessed and he’s still trying to wrap his head around why Jade told him he was only making it worse. Lilly digs her claws into Jaebum’s arm, trying to break free as she’s partially shifting. Jaebum curses as he gets up. Everything in him is screaming at him to go to Mark. To help him and not leave him out of his sight but he can’t. It hurts, hurts so damn much, but he needed to get the kids away. “NO! Daddy no!” Lilly begs but Jaebum takes them further away, the three watching as Jaebum is doing the opposite of what Jaebum would do. Yugyeom is torn between going to Mark or to help Jaebum. “Yugs,” Bam grabs his hand, feeling Yugyeom getting worked up. The kids are shouting and crying still but they can’t hear anything past that door with Mark. Is he ok? What is even going on? “Stay here, I’ll go help Jaebum,” Youngjae states and takes off. He’s already calling Jinyoung to figure out where he went but it goes straight to voicemail. He makes it down the stairs to find part of BTS is there. He meets Suga’s gaze and can tell something is wrong, so very wrong. 

“Shh, I got you,” Jaebum soothes. The kids are still struggling against him with tear and snot soaked faces. Lilly’s claws dug into his arm so deep that it’s cutting into his skin but Jaebum continues. With all the chaos going around, he starts to sing. It’s something he did a lot back when Mark was pregnant. When Mark had night sickness, he’d sing to help lure him to sleep and it just became a natural habit throughout the rest of the pregnancy. The twins react to their father’s voice, instinctively nuzzling closer and the wailing goes down to little hiccups and whines. Jaebum’s voice cracks in between, shaking a bit as he tries to keep it together. He pushes himself to continue, clinging to the twins just as much as they’re clinging back. Lilly’s claws slowly detach as she returns to normal. She lays her head down against Jaebum’s chest next to her brother. Kyo whines, rubbing his face against Jaebum’s shirt, smelling Mark mixed in with Jaebum. It helps soothe them further and when Jaebum finally stops singing, all three just hold onto the other as all they want is Mark. Tiny fingers wipe at his face, Jaebum biting his lower lip to try and stop the flow of tears but more come falling when Lilly says, “We got you too, Daddy.”

“What the fuck?!” Jackson panics as Mark’s body continued to convulse. Jade had just shut the door after throwing Jaebum out along with the twins. Jade turns sharply and faces Jackson, “This isn’t the time, wolf.” Jackson growls, baring fangs, “Then make time! Jaebum should be in here with Yien!” Jade growls back herself, moving to help Jackson keep Mark from hurting himself as she starts to work her magic, “He was only making it worse.” Jackson looks at her like she’s crazy, “Jaebum’s always been overprotective like that and you know this.” Jade shakes her head, “I’m not talking about that. Just think about it. Mark was fine wasn’t he? Just minutes ago he had no symptoms did he not?” Jackson is shocked for how did she know? Jackson thought it was weird and unusual for Mark to recover so quickly like that but he wasn’t complaining for he’d rather have Mark happy and healthy. “But then suddenly it all came back didn’t it? Like it was out of the blue. When did it start back up, Jackson?” Jackson doesn’t understand where she’s going with this but he answers her. “Everything was fine until the door opened and-” Jackson stops mid sentence as it hits him. Snapping his head up, he looks Jade directly in the eye. “You’re telling me that Jaebum is the cause of all this?” When Jade doesn’t disagree, Jackson got his answer and he wished he hadn’t. Mark’s seizure stops and after Jade checks his vitals, she’s already moving toward the door. Jackson doesn’t even stop her as he’s too busy letting everything sink in. How was he going to tell Mark when he woke up?

It felt like hours but it was only minutes before the door opened just to close once more. Jade appears, expression neutral and she gives nothing away on Mark’s condition. “How's-” She cuts Yugyeom off, grabbing a hold of his arm before she takes a hold of Bam’s. Both are being pulled down the hallway, giving one another a look but follow silently for once. Coming down the stairs, they find everyone else is here and Jaebum is coming from the other room with the twins. “Meeting, now,” Jade hisses at Namjoon. Jin nods, “I agree. This can’t go on any longer.” A loud bang takes their attention. “God, dammit, Yien! You can’t!” It’s from Jackson and he sounds like he’s struggling. “You’re lying to me! He’d never hurt me!” Another noise is heard, the pack instinctively heading toward Mark but the others hold them back. “Let me go, Jiaer! I want to see him! I want Jaebum!” Jaebum whines, the kids going to their feet as Jaebum attempts to go to Mark. Namjoon steps in the way, “Jaebum,” he warns and Jaebum doesn’t understand. Mark needs him. Mark is calling out to him. “Please listen to me!” Jackson pleads with everything in him when Mark breaks free. He runs down the stairs, locking eyes with Jaebum when he reaches the bottom. They both want nothing more than to go to the other but as soon as Mark takes another step, pain shoots from the back of his neck. He collapses to his knees, crying out. Jaebum panics, trying to go past Namjoon, just to find himself slammed up against the wall. He growls, ready to throw down to get Mark. “You’ll only make it worse!” Namjoon says and Jaebum stills at that. Once again those words were said to him. Jackson gets a hold of Mark, picking him up in his arms. Mark can’t fight properly with the pain, though he tries. “Why? Bummie. I want Bummie!” Mark begs and cries, looking right at Jaebum. Jaebum feels his heart breaking, feels himself losing control but then a prick to his neck and his attention goes to Namjoon pulling out a syringe. Mark is hysterical, constantly calling out for Jaebum before Jackson takes him out of the dorm. Looking to Namjoon, the expression of hurt mirrors back at him. “I’m sorry,” he hears Namjoon say. Jaebum can’t believe it, his body giving out as he slides slowly down the wall. His eyes start to show that he understands now, ready to fall apart but the drug had taken effect. “It’s me. I’m the reason…” A pained noise is heard before Jaebum passes out.

“Alright, enough of this bullshit, someone start talking!” Bam yells. He’s had enough. First with everything that took place with Mark, to Namjoon sedating Jaebum. He’s about to explode if he doesn’t get some answers soon. Jin and Jinyoung left with the twins to take to Mark but Jinyoung’s face said everything too. He’s done being left out of the loop. Yugyeom growls for he’s just as worked up as his mate. Youngjae isn’t smiling either and far from his usual sunshine personality. “Let’s take a moment to breathe and we’ll explain,” Namjoon raises a hand to try and calm everyone. Jhope and Taehyung come back down from bringing Jaebum upstairs. When everyone goes quiet he begins, “I’m gonna make it short and simple. What’s happening to Mark is due to the bond he has with Jaebum.” The pack go to ask questions but Namjoon levels them with a look, “Let me finish.”

Mark’s teetering on the edge of his control. He yearns to be with Jaebum, instinct telling him to do whatever it takes to get closer but he can’t. When Jackson had taken him from the dorms, the pain stopped instantly. It shocked him so much that he stopped crying and voicing out. He went piliant in Jackson’s arms as his mind was wrapping around the fact that it was Jaebum. Somehow, some reason, being near Jaebum brought him all this pain. But how? Why? What does this mean then? He can’t focus on anything but this that he doesn’t hear Jackson talking on the phone with Jinyoung. He doesn’t notice that they’re in the medical bay or the fact that Jin just shut the door behind him. “Mark.” He hears Jin calling his name but it takes a second for it to register. Jin takes in a partially shifted Mark with his feline eyes looking up at him. They’re already glossed over as he’s right on the verge of going feral. It should have him stop but he knows he has to tell Mark. He should’ve told him before no matter how much it was going to hurt. Cause it may hurt Jin a lot but the pain is going to be unimaginable for Mark. He just hopes the twins will be able to keep him from losing himself. “Is it really Jaebum? Or is it me? I don’t understand…” Mark looks so small and fragile. “Both. Your body is rejecting the bond.” Rejecting? Mark’s hand goes up to the back of his neck as he processes this. Jackson can already see the black veins that spread further into Jaebum’s mating bite itself, darkening the teeth marks. “No, it would’ve happened as soon as he bit me. I would’ve showed signs way before then.” Jin’s poker face is breaking piece by piece, “The tiny traces of demonic blood in you changed after the twins were born somehow. They turned into something else entirely which is not only unheard of but impossible. But it happened regardless and it’s growing more and more.” Mark shakes his head, going in denial and Jin explodes, power radiates out from him and things fly against the wall, grabbing Mark’s full attention. “As we speak, the pure blood running through you is fighting against Jaebum’s bond. So instead of it being like Jaebum’s Mother where being apart was killing her, being together is what is killing you.” Mark feels the breath being knocked out of him. Jackson tries to provide comfort but Mark can’t even feel it as everything is starting to shut down within him. “So what do we do? Is Mark gonna die?” Jackson asks. Jin doesn’t take his eyes off of Mark, “There’s nothing we can do to stop it or change it. But the only way for Mark to stay alive has already been clearly shown.” Jackson has to close his eyes, knowing what’s about to come. “You have to part with Jaebum.” 

“He has angel in him?!” Jungkook is heard saying in shock. Namjoon can feel everyone is getting worked up. “The demonic blood running through him transformed into pure blood when Mark died briefly. It unleashed what was hidden deep within Mark this whole time.” Jhope frowns, “But that’s impossible. You can’t get rid of tainted blood like that.” Not even Jin and Namjoon could wrap their minds as to how but it’s clearly what took place. “Even if this is all true, why did it only start now? Why didn’t it start as soon as he woke up?” Suga asks. “That we don’t know either. We just know that all demonic blood was gone and replaced with pure blood and recently those small traces are much more prominent and are continuing to grow.” Yugyeom looks lifeless as he stares at the wall, Bam worrying for him and the others. “So because of Mark having angel in him, he can’t be with Jaebum?” Namjoon runs a hand through his hair, sighing. They’re all gathered round the furniture in the living room while Jade looks ready to murder and Suga is propped up against the wall. “To put things simply, light and darkness don’t mix, correct?” Bam nods, “Either light takes away from the darkness or the darkness takes away from the light. No matter how much they try and interlap, they can’t form into one.” Bam’s face shows he’s understanding now. “Demonic blood is tainted blood. Full of darkness and can be full of evil where as pure blood is not only purity of all things, it’s light. It’s everything that demonic blood can not be.” Youngjae clenches his hands tightly, “Jaebum and Mark can’t be together…” Bam points right at Namjoon, “But him and Jin are together just fine!” BTS all shown saddened expressions and Suga speaks up, “That’s because Jin is a fallen angel. His blood had been tainted with demonic blood from the start.” Jade growls, “You knew. You knew he was like Jin but didn’t tell him.” Namjoon can see Jade wanting to tear him apart. “We didn’t see it necessary to say anything cause the traces were so fragmented and weren't affecting him. We had no idea that him dying could change the factors or his DNA.” Yugyeom sobs, catching everyone’s attention. He’d been quiet during the whole thing but now he can’t hold it in any longer, “This is exactly what Jaebum didn’t want to happen…” Bam feels his own tears falling as him and Youngjae curl around him. “There has to be something we can do!” Jimin tries but stops as he sees his leader’s expression. “The only thing is for Jaebum to let Mark go.” But how do you tell that to a man who would never let Mark go for anything? Those two were mates that nothing could tear them apart. Apparently ‘nothing’ ended up being themselves.

“Yien, stay with me!” Jackson demands. Jin can see in Mark’s eyes that they had limited time. Opening up the door, Jinyoung is already standing there with the twins that had shifted in his arms. With all the events that took place, the twins were a mess themselves. Their cries are high pitched but Mark reacts to it. The three can see Mark now zeroing in on the twins before seeing his arms stretching out to them. Jinyoung hurries over, placing the twins in Mark’s arms. The twins instantly know it’s their Mother, making noise as they wrap their tails around his arms and cling. “You can do this, Mark. They need you. We need you,” Jinyoung says, hoping Mark doesn’t go feral right now. The silence from Mark is deafening, his eyes that looked like they were losing light, now remained on the twins as his fingers run gently over their backs. Jackson grips Jinyoung’s hand tightly and Jinyoung squeezes back as all they can do is wait. A single tear lands on Lilly’s back followed by another. Mark’s body shakes, his breath shaking as everything is coming back to him. The numb feeling filling up with a broken heart. The twins reach up, nuzzling against Mark’s face and Mark lets out the most heartbreaking noise they’ve heard. The twins shift back, knowing their Mother needed them as they press little kisses and hug him close. “Mommy,” they both say. It makes Mark pull them closer and he can feel his heart clench in pain when Kyo says, “We go to Daddy? Daddy’s love will fwix it.” But it breaks all over again when Lilly answers, “Daddy can’t be with Momma right now. It’s not allowed.” Mark can’t help the noise that escapes him. Lilly fully understands the situation but she thinks it can be solved and they’ll be together again. Mark knows what has to be done, but it hurts so much. He finally understands what Jaebum’s Mother went through but though he was able to let Jaebum go back then, he doesn’t know if he can do it again.

Jaebum doesn’t roar when he comes to. He doesn’t fight or rage, he’s actually quite numb at the moment. For his panther and dragon both know now and his dragon doesn’t even want to come out. Why would it when it’s the cause of all this? Demonic blood that ran through him so strongly. He had heard everything for they left the door open and Jaebum just laid there. Each word carving in deeper and deeper as it tears his heart piece by piece. He’s the cause of Mark’s pain. He’s the reason for the headaches, locks up, to the nightmares and now a full on seizure. But now, now he’s going to be the reason for a pack to fall apart. How else is this going to go? The only answer is to remain apart but Jaebum doesn’t want to say goodbye. Even now, everything in him wants Mark. Wants to go to him and hold him. To tell him they’ll find a way and get through this. But he can’t even be in the same room as him. He can’t feel him through the bond either. It’s almost like it was way back then when he thought Mark had died. And he doesn’t know what is worse, having the one you love die, or having the one you love be right there in front of you but you can’t do anything. How was Mark able to let him go back then? He can’t even bare the thought of it. And the twins… “You’re really going to torture yourself aren’t you?” Jaebum doesn’t move but he feels Suga behind him. “I know Mark. He’ll try and be the one to leave but I can’t let him do that.” There’s the pack, the twins, BTS is here. This is Mark’s home. “But you need them just as much. You’ll go feral otherwise.” Jaebum’s thought about that too. This is just as much as Jaebum’s home as it is Mark’s. “Won’t this just torture me more? It’ll tear Mark apart daily to be around but not.” Suga clicks his tongue, “Like either of you could leave everything behind. You guys are too loving toward your pack and the kids to walk out of their lives...they need you.” Jaebum knows this too. “Is it gonna hurt like this forever?” Jaebum asks Suga. Thinking back to when Mark spoke about what went down on the rooftop the other day. Suga gives a pained smile, “Every damn day.” 

Mark runs fingers through the twin’s hair, smiling sadly. They’re asleep on his chest, clinging tightly with their little fists. It’s like they know subconsciously of what Mark’s about to do. God, he can feel his heart already breaking at the thought of parting. But he has to do this. Glancing over, he finds Jackson is asleep too curled up to his side. Jin had left to do damage control as Jinyoung went to grab a few things and would be back shortly. This was the perfect opportunity to leave with no one watching. Quietly, he gets the kids to latch onto Jackson, waiting a moment for them to adjust and the three remain asleep. Mark leans over, kissing all three on the forehead. He can’t imagine how they’ll react when they notice he’s long gone. He wishes he had a chance to say goodbye to the others but it’s better this way. For if he talked to them, he wouldn’t be able to do it. Even now, his feet refuse to move and he’s hesitating too much. Get a grip, Mark. You need to do this! But then he hears something against the door that sounded heavy. Turning, his breath hitches as he sees Jaebum standing behind the glass window next to the door. His phone vibrates in his pocket, seeing Jaebum already has a phone to his ear. Mark answers it, slowly placing the phone to his ear, “Hey baby.” A whine comes forth from Mark and he can see Jaebum react to it, his expression showing with need of wanting to go in there. Of wanting to be closer. Mark instinctively moves over to the window. This is the closest he’s been able to get to Jaebum without the pain. A barrier having to be between them just so they can look at one another. “Hey Bummie.” Jaebum’s eyes hold so much emotion as he stares into Mark’s gaze. “I guess you already know, huh?” Mark nods though he glances to the door. “I already blocked it. You won’t be able to get out without waking Jackson and even then, it’ll take you a moment so it’s pointless.” Mark snaps his head back to Jaebum, eyes going wide at Jaebum knowing his plan. Jaebum can’t help but chuckle a little. “You think I don’t know you? I don’t need the bond to know you have the biggest heart known to man.” Mark’s hand shakes, bottom lip trembling, He looks ready to cry all over again but Jaebum’s in the same boat. “Please don’t,” Mark pleads. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. “Believe me I don’t want to. All I want to do right now is to wrap you up in my arms but I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you again..” Jaebum gets choked up, having to stop to collect himself. He lifts his hand up against the glass and Mark does the same thing on the other side. Mark’s not faring any better, tears ready to fall at any moment. “Everything in me tells me not to but after seeing what it’s doing to you, what I’m doing to you...it has to be done.” Jaebum gives a sad smile, “Cause if I don’t, then you would,” Mark shakes his head frantically, “Jaebum...” Tears fall, Mark’s hand pushing up against the glass even harder. Pleading silently, begging for this not to happen. Jaebum has tears of his own, looking over Mark’s face to keep in his memory. “I love you,” he says in Chinese. “I love you,” Marks says back in Korean as he breaks apart, head leaning up against the glass as he comes undone. Though he can’t feel Jaebum’s warmth through the glass, he can feel the moment Jaebum leaned his forehead against the glass. Can feel that brief moment where Jaebum always loved to lean his forehead against his and bask in the moment of each other. Something Mark doesn’t think he’ll ever get again. And as soon as it comes, Mark can feel the moment Jaebum pulls back. He opens his eyes, taking in Jaebum’s torn expression as his hand drops. “Jaebum, don’t! Please!” But Jaebum ends the phone call and takes another step back. Mark drops the phone, rushing over to the door and tries to get it open. “Jaebum!” The door isn’t budging and with each tick of the clock, he can feel Jaebum taking one step further and further until he’s gone. Mark stop at this realization. Jaebum’s gone. His vision blurs with more tears before he lets out a loud cry. His body gives out but Jackson catches him, suddenly behind him and holding onto Mark as he calls out for Jaebum to come back. He screams and cries. He begs and pleads. But Jaebum doesn’t come back.


	8. Chapter 8

To think that the day where Jaebum would finally be able to teleport on command, it was the day he used it to leave from Mark’s life. Gone without a trace before anyone else could do a thing about it. Not even Namjoon could track him by the time he was alerted. That was months ago. With the good news of Mark not having any more headaches or pain. No more lock ups or seizures. Hell, even his nightmares went away. But at what cost...now he has a broken heart. Half a soul with a pack that holds no leader. Two kids without a father. And that same black dot with tiny black veins sprouting out. It hasn’t grown but it hasn’t gone away either. It’s like a constant reminder that it’s his own fault Jaebum is gone. For his own stupid body had to reject him out of nowhere. He didn’t want to be an angel. He was fine being a feline only. Once again, who he was, had torn him apart from the one he loves. He should’ve known better.  
“I swear to god if one of you don’t start fucking I’m going to lose it!” Youngjae shouts. It’s been quiet, too fucking quiet in this dorm. No one laughs. No one cracks jokes or teases. Hell, no one even wants to talk. Youngjae is used to chaos and loudness and this, this shit here has got to go. He climbs on top of Yugyeom, hands reaching for Yugyeom’s pants. “Here, I’ll even help you get hard.” Yugyeom’s eyes go wide, hands shooting out to stop Youngjae. “Hyung!” Bam doesn’t even react as the two struggle against the other. “Why not? Do you think I can’t suck dick?” Yugyeom flails and the two end up going down to the floor. Bam does react this time, eyes looking to find Youngjae on his stomach with Yugyeom’s crotch to Youngjae’s ass. “Have fun.” Yugyeom gasps, sitting up fast, “You think I’d cheat on you?!” Youngjae sits up next, huffing, “You’re not jealous of me touching him?” His hand instantly grabs a hold of Yugyeom’s dick and Yugyeom yelps in surprise. His eyes go wide, “Jesus, Yugyeom, I didn’t know you were packing down there.” Yugyeom smacks Youngjae’s hand away and covers himself. Beet red in embarrassment as Bam nonchalantly says, “He is pretty big for a beta. But to answer your question, no. I know you, Youngjae.” Youngjae deflates, shoulders sagging, “But I miss those days. Where everyone was loud and happy. Where everyone couldn’t keep their hands off their lovers and just...being pack.” Yugyeom pulls Youngjae close, letting his head rest against his shoulder. “We do too, hyung it’s just...we feel like we don’t have the right to do that in front of Mark hyung. He didn’t tell us or stop us but why were we gifted with being able to stay with our mates and not him. I don’t want to cause any more pain for him.” Bam sighs, spreading out on the couch, “We really fell apart didn’t we?” It’s been months but it still feels like it happened yesterday. To a pack that held such a strong bond that could never be broken. But Jaebum left and they fell apart and the only ones who seem to be holding it together are the twins. Two four year olds that should be acting and playing like children and yet they’re being way more adult and functional than all of them. All for their Mother. “What if I made out with Jackson? Would that start something?” Yugyeom pats his head, “Don’t push yourself, hyung.” Youngjae has tears build up in his eyes, “But I want my pack back.” 

Mark lays in bed watching his children sleep. The two are still out cold this early morning. Both clutch onto him for dear life, afraid that if they wake up, their Mother won’t be there either. It’s how all three ended up in the same bed every night. Mark couldn’t bare to sleep next to the empty spot either. The spot that no longer smelled like Jaebum. His heart clenches and he closes his eyes for a moment. He tries to keep the memories at bay for he can’t keep torturing himself like this. But he can’t help it. Just the other day he found that stupid hoodie underneath the bed. Jaebum had been the one to have worn it last. He was laying on the bed as he waited for Mark to finish up in the bathroom before they’d both go to bed. A silly conversation between the two before Mark was done and leaped onto the bed. It ended up with them playing around until Mark was underneath Jaebum. Jaebum smirking down at him, “Looks like I won? Do I get a prize?” Mark answers in giggles, hands roaming up under Jaebum’s hoodie to feel the solid warmth against his hands. “Hmm, you’ll have to undress first to find out.” Jaebum laughs, playfully nipping at Mark’s face before he sits back and puts on a strip tease show for Mark. By the time the hoodie was about off, Mark yanked Jaebum down and started kissing him hungrily. He was riled up with need, the hoodie falling off the rest of the way to be forgotten in the heat of the moment. It wasn’t long before the room filled up with noises from the passion of their love. “Mommy.” Mark comes back to reality, seeing Kyo look up at him sadly. It wasn’t until Lilly wiped at his tears that Mark realized he’d been crying. His chest aches, looking at Lilly. She hasn’t said a word since her father left. “I’m sorry,” he says but the twins don’t reply. They just nuzzle against him, silently holding what’s left of him together. That stupid hoodie now laid in the back of the closet in a box that Mark doesn’t have the heart to open again.

“You know, he’s done some pretty stupid things in his life. He’s done some great things too. No matter what he did, I was there through it all. Just like he was for me. We swore a pact. No matter what happened or what went down, we’d be there for the other. He found me on that bench in the park when I had nothing. I beat the shit out of him when he tried to give up on life. Then Mark came into my life and back into his. We all became a pack. We went through so much shit but still held on. I got to watch him become a father and be a great leader. I was there Jackson, but now, I’m not. I can’t find him, I can’t help him. I can’t be by his side...he broke his promise. And I know he did it for good reason. I know he didn’t have a choice but I’m supposed to remain by his side-” Jinyoung has to stop. It had been building up. He tried to keep it together. They needed to be strong for Mark. They needed to try and find out a way and even if they can’t, they can’t go on like this. He knows this but he’s still not used to his life being turned upside down. Everything escalated so fast and then decisions were made without him. Jackson moves to sit in front of Jinyoung in their bedroom. Their knees touch as they sit cross legged. “He didn’t want to tear us apart too. You know how it would’ve went don’t you?” Jinyoung does. His bottom lip trembles at the thought. Jinyoung would’ve left with Jaebum and Jackson would’ve stayed with Mark. It’s not that they didn’t love each other. Jinyoung knows Mark is very important and special to Jackson just as Jackson knows Jaebum means the same to Jinyoung. Jackson gently wipes at Jinyoung’s falling tears. “He’s always been such a great leader. Thinking of others even in his own turmoil. He did what he felt was best for the pack. To keep us together even though he couldn’t remain to lead us further.” Jackson looks ready to cry himself but he holds steady. Someone has to now. “We have to do something. We can’t just mope around forever. It’s not what he would’ve wanted and Yien needs us more than ever. I don’t want him to think he’s to blame for this.” They both know Mark is already blaming himself behind closed doors. He tries to put on a mask but they can see through the cracks. “There just has to be a way. We’ve done the impossible before! Hell, Mark died and came back and we still don’t know how that’s possible just because he has angel in him. Last I checked, angels don’t resurrect themselves.” He’s getting worked up, his usual calm and collected self a huge mess as of late. Jackson moves Jinyoung into his lap. “I know babe, believe me. We’ll get through this. Just like we always have.” Jinyoung whines at the kiss Jackson places on his forehead, resting his head on Jackson’s shoulder. They go quiet for a moment, just basking in one another when the door bursts open. “Let me do it!” Youngjae shouts. The two jerk away, going wide eyed at Yugyeom trying to keep Youngjae from going into the room. “No hyung! This isn’t the way!” Bam stands to the side, not doing anything but watching. “I’ll do whatever it takes! I don’t care!” Jinyoung and Jackson share a look for they have no idea what’s going on. Bam ends up rolling his eyes as the two end up going to the ground again. “Fuck it.” He steps over them, striding right over to the bed. Jinyoung and Jackson remain in their spot, cause what is going on? When Bam fists a handful of Jackson’s shirt and pulls him forward, crashing his lips against Jackson’s. Youngjae’s gasp is loud that Yugyeom finally looks up and sees it. Jinyoung’s eyebrows about leave his face as he can’t believe what is occurring in front of him. Seconds tick by before Jackson is yanked back by Jinyoung as he shoves Bam away. “What the fuck?!” Bam just smirks, licking his lips. “Problem solved.” Jinyoung glares daggers, ready to throw down when they hear a loud growl. Bam’s own eyes go wide now, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. The aura behind him radiates jealousy and rage. Bam looks to Jackson and Jinyoung, “I take that back. I caused another problem. A huge problem.” He can feel the person looming behind him. “Please help me!” Bam pleads before he’s being picked up. Bam cries out, Yugyeom snapping fangs in his face as he’s slammed against the wall. “You’re mine!” Bam sees that Yugyeom is teetering on the edge of control. “I change my mind, don’t help me. I quite like this,” Bam looks to the three before back at Yugyeom. He moves his hands to wrap around the back of Yugyeom’s neck. “Am I yours? You’ve been neglecting me, wolf boy. Maybe you need to show me who I belong to-” Bam’s cut off as Yugyeom crashes his lips against Bam’s. Bam moaned into the kiss, feeling Yugyeom’s possessive hands keeping him in place. Youngjae pops up in glee, “Yes! This is what is needed!” Jackson and Jinyoung are once again thrown for a loop as to what is going on. Before they know it, Bam climbs Yugyeom like a tree and the two are rutting against one another. “Are they seriously gonna do this here? In our bedroom?” Jackson asks. Jinyoung is about to rip the two apart when they find their arms being grabbed. “Come, let’s go!” Youngjae says with excitement. “Excuse me?” Jinyoung asks but Youngjae already has them on their feet. “Youngjae, wait! We can’t let them fuck in our bedroom!” But Youngjae shoves them out of their own room, turning back to see Yugyeom laying Bam down on the bed before leaving the door slightly cracked. Their moaning and grunting can still be heard. “Ah, music to my ears,” Youngjae beams, leaving the two stunned. Jinyoung is still speechless but Jackson has enough to say, “Why does everyone end up fucking in our bedroom?” Jinyoung’s gonna have to get a new bed.

“Mommy can we weave the room yet?” Kyo asks as he plays with a rubber duckie in the tub. Lilly stands in front of the mirror with Mark behind her. Brushing through her hair, “Not until Uncle Otter texts me that we can. But I’m sure by the time we get you out the tub and dressed, we’ll be able to.” Kyo splashes the rubber duckie, giggling. It does bring a smile to Mark’s face. The kids are still able to smile and laugh, though Mark really wished Lilly would talk. He doesn’t push her though. She’s gone through something traumatic but he feels like he’s failed her. It is his fault that Jaebum had to leave after all. He doesn’t know what she’s thinking, though Jackson says it’s an alpha thing. To shut down the way she is. That he’s gone through the same thing when Mark and him split way back then. It was hard for him to explain but Mark got the gist of it. Still, Lilly shouldn’t be going through something like this at such an age. The two won’t even shift anymore either. “There, all done,” Mark says as he puts a big bow into her hair. She thanks Mark by kissing his cheek before getting down. Mark watches as she leaves the bathroom to go sit on the bed. “All right squirt, it’s your turn,” Mark says, turning his attention to Kyo. Kyo giggles as Mark playfully gets him out the tub and wrapped in a big fluffy towel. It causes water to splash everywhere and unfortunately onto the clean clothes Mark had picked out for Kyo to wear. “Sworry,” Kyo says but Mark just smiles and ruffles Kyo’s hair with the towel. Kyo is back to smiling, “It’s alright, accidents happen. Just stay right here and I’ll be back, ok?” Kyo nods, keeping the towel wrapped around him as Mark leaves the bathroom. He heads into the walk in closet for some more clothes. Half the kids clothes ended up in the closet since they sleep in this room now anyway. Finding a pair, he turns around, stopping in his tracks as he sees Lilly slipping something back under her pillow. Mark goes back to the bathroom after a moment, helping to get Kyo dressed and by the time Kyo runs out the bathroom, he gets a text that the coast is clear. “Who wants to go get the others so we can eat breakfast together?” Mark asks and the twins get excited. “Me! Me!” Kyo jumps up and down and Mark opens the door, the twins taking off. “Fwood! Gether!” Kyo shouts. Mark smiles at their cuteness before his eyes land back on the pillow. Moving back toward the bed, his hand slowly lifts the pillow up, seeing it's a long photo of some kind set face down. Flipping it over, Mark’s chest instantly aches. The breath is knocked out of him that his legs collapse and he sits back on the bed. With his hand shaking, a tear lands down onto the photo. A photo of all four of them together smiling bright and happy. Back when they went to the theme park and crowded into the small booth. It’s in this moment that Mark knows that even though the kids haven’t asked about Jaebum since the day he left, they obviously miss him dearly and want him back. 

Namjoon walks into the meeting room. Honestly, he didn’t think he’d see GOT7 back in this room and not this soon. It’s only been a few months and he made BTS give them some space. It’s been killing Suga not to bust in there but he didn’t go against Namjoon’s order. Sitting down, he gives them his full attention, “I’m listening.” Mark doesn’t know why they’re here either. After eating breakfast with the pack, Jackson and Jinyoung said they called for a meeting with Namjoon. The others were just as curious. Jackson clears his throat, “We want to be put back on missions.” Namjoon tilts his head curiously as the others look at him wide eyed, except for Jinyoung. Mark remained quiet, wanting to hear what his brother had to say. “I don’t want to, but we need to move forward. We need to keep going.” Yugyeom shakes his head, “No.” Bam leans into him, providing comfort for him. “But you don’t have a leader.” Jackson’s expression falters slightly but he reigns it back in, “Jinyoung and I wouldn’t be opposed to working with BTS for the time being.” Youngjae can’t believe what he’s hearing, “You want us to merge with another pack?” Jackson holds steady, “I do.” The chair clambers to the ground, Yugyeom standing up and beyond furious. “I refuse! I won’t accept another as my leader! As my alpha!” Jinyoung fears Yugyeom might actually fight with Jackson. “Yugyeom.” Yugyeom’s eyes go to Mark. “Thank you...really, but this isn’t Jackson trying to be disloyal. It’s hard, but we have to accept that when Jaebum left, our pack disbanded. You don’t have to accept a new leader but I don’t want to see you leave too. So please, just try this. BTS are a great pack, they won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.” Yugyeom is shocked by this, seeing Mark trying to hold it together when he should be the one screaming and shouting. “But-” Yugyeom tries to get the words out. He knows there has to be a way. That they should be finding that way instead of just accepting this. “He’s not coming back, Yugs. I’m sorry.” Don’t apologize. Please, don’t look like that. Yugyeom bites his bottom lip, head hanging low as he sits back down and Bam is there to keep him grounded. But it still hurts. Hurts so much. Namjoon gives it a moment, letting the words sink in. “I’ll admit I had been thinking the same thing. I’d hate to see you guys separate and fall further. Even if it’s just temporary, It would be an honor to lead in Jaebum’s stead.” Yugyeom’s shoulders shake, tears falling into his lap as he clings to Bam’s hand. He’s not ready to move on. To accept that Jaebum’s truly not coming back.

Youngjae frowns as they return back to the dorms. How all of them separated the moment they came back. Jackson and Jinyoung going into the kitchen. Yugyeom and Bam heading straight to their bedroom. Mark about ready to get the kids from Jungkook. Youngjae stands there in the middle of the living room, listening to nothing but silence. It felt just like it did back home. Back when he was younger. Where his parents didn’t have a care in the world for him and his brother. He had his brother though. Growing up basically raising themselves, learning together. That’s all he thought he needed until he didn’t have his brother anymore. His brother found his own pack and moved on without him. He wasn’t needed. It left him alone in the silence and he hated it. It’s why he laughed so loud. Why his voice could be heard in the room to block out the silence. To keep the darkness from surrounding him. And then he met the pack. Found they were just as loud and chaotic. Their voices and laughter filling the void within him. Their love and affection getting rid of the darkness. He had his pack. His home. He could be himself. He could give back all the love and affection he had held deep inside. And they accepted him with open arms. He was needed. So what is happening now? They always had each other. Even though they had separate rooms, they always ended up piled together somewhere. Wanting to always be around the other. But right now, he’s only surrounded by silence and he can feel the darkness trying to slip back in. “Youngjae.” Youngjae feels a hand on top of his shoulder. The darkness and silence slowly fading away as he looks up to see Mark standing there. “You ok?” Of course Mark would ask. Mark always put others before himself even when his own world had fallen apart. He wants to lie and say he is. Wants to be brave so Mark can lean on him but no words come out. Mark just offers a soft smile though chipped, and pulls him forward, “Come with me. We can get the kids together. They love their Uncle Otter.” Youngjae finds himself nodding, a watery smile appearing on his face. It never failed for Mark to know when others needed him. He was the heart of the pack, the whole reason they haven’t completely fallen apart. It’s in this moment Youngjae vows to become stronger. Not for himself. But for the pack. For his family. He’s going to help them get through this together.

Mark opens his eyes to find he’s in another bed. Well, technically it’s his bed but an old one. The one back in his old dorm. In fact, as he sits up and looks around, it’s exactly like his old dorm. Like he never left. He knows he’s dreaming. He has to be. He ended up snuggling with Youngjae and the kids that night. Placing a foot on the floor, Mark is hesitant to go any further. He hasn’t had a nightmare since Jaebum left but that doesn’t mean this isn’t one now. Though, it’s a different place. It’s calm and almost peaceful. Plenty of light with no darkness. But it still felt off. Coming to the door frame, he can make out the long hallway where the rest of the bedrooms lie. All the doors are closed except for one, Mark finding himself moving toward the bedroom. It’s Youngjae’s room and when he peeks in he finds Youngjae sleeping peacefully just like he was before Mark had fallen asleep. It has him smiling, feeling the warmth and light come from Youngjae. But then he hears a noise and it has him looking back out in the hallway. The lights flicker a bit but still remain on. He goes across the hall to where Bam’s room is. It’s closed and it’s dark inside. In fact the other bedrooms appear to be the same way. He can’t open the doors either and he doesn’t like that. He wants to see the rest of the pack. Another noise gets his attention, looking down the long hallway to find a closed door. He frowns in confusion. He had come from his bedroom yet the office door is now there at the end of the hall. The lights flicker again but Mark can see there's a light in the window of the door. His heart beats faster, breathing picking up as his instincts beg him to get closer. Each step feels heavy. He feels something wrapping around his legs. It’s pitch black and vine like that feels like chains but Mark pushes forward. Every fiber of his being is reacting and he only does that to one person. Whether it be a dream or reality, it didn’t matter. Another noise comes directly from behind the office door and it has Mark dragging himself one step closer. It’s tiny, but he can feel it. He knows he’s got to be there. Just right in his reach. Right behind that door. His hands touch the hard frame. He can feel that dark aura wanting to seep past but can’t. Mark whines. It’s him. It has to be him. The darkness reacts to him, shaking the door but it won’t budge. Mark can almost feel it’s warm touch. He looks through the window and he sees what the old office used to be like. He knows it like the back of his hand down to every detail. But his eyes aren’t looking at the office anymore. He’s looking at who is standing in the middle of the room. Jaebum. He has a book in his hand, deep in concentration. His hair had gotten longer and was pushed back from his eyes due to a headband, but other than that, he looked like he had months ago. Like he never left. “Bummie…” Mark feels his heart ache and body thrum with need. He beats on the door but Jaebum doesn’t react to it. Can he not hear him? Can he not see him? “Jaebum!” Mark shouts, begging that Jaebum sees him. To look his way. He’s partially shifting, his claws digging into the door, trying to rip it open but all he gets is bloodied hands. Nothing he does will open the door and it has him frustrated. Can he not even have Jaebum in his dreams? Pain hits him in the back of the neck, making Mark gasp in pain before falling down to his knees. It’s that same unbearable pain again. It makes it hard to breathe, hard to focus. “Jaebum…” Mark cries out before he feels something wrapped around his leg and tug. It pulls him from the office door some and Mark starts to panic. He struggles against the pain, trying to pull himself back to the door but the black like vines tug harder and he’s going further away. “No! Jaebum!” Mark claws at the floor, eyes locked on the window. “Please...not again...please…” He gets pulled faster, Mark’s claws unable to stop himself and Mark cries out again as the office door gets smaller and smaller before he’s back into his bedroom and the door slams shut. Mark wakes up screaming Jaebum’s name.


	9. Chapter 9

His finger runs across the old pages as he makes sure he doesn’t miss a single thing before he ends up flipping to another page. “There has to be something…” He thinks out loud. He’s been at this for hours now and surely its well into the night. He remains focused though, at least until he hears a noise and then his name being called, “Jaebum!” His head snaps up from being buried deep in the book to find Jade walking into the giant library. She flung the two big doors open as she struts toward him. “What in the hell do you think you’re doing at this ungodly hour?! I’ve been searching everywhere for you thinking you actually went feral just to find you’re reading.” She snatches the book from his hand, looking to see it’s about mates. She sighs, setting the book down on the desk behind him. “Lim Jaebeom I didn’t bring you to my place for you to torture yourself.” Jaebum frowns, “I never asked you in the first place.” She throws her hands into the air, “You think I was gonna let a feral black dragon run about?! I had enough of your father’s shenanigans and Vivian would never forgive me. I literally found you on the brink of you being feral and I do not want to go through it again thank you.” Jaebum looks just as frustrated while pushing the headband up more to keep the hair from his face. “I can’t just do nothing. I…” He deflates, not wanting to argue with Jade. “I can’t stop thinking about him. About the twins and the pack. About all the memories together...” Jade finds her own anger going away. “I know. Believe me, the only way I could get you down from that level of feral was from a photo of Mark and the twins.” Jaebum’s hand touches the pocket where the photo still resides. It remains on his person ever since a few weeks ago since Jade found him. “Thank you.” It’s two words but Jade knows it holds more meaning behind them. Thank you for keeping me from going feral. From doing horrible things and for taking me in. For keeping it a secret that you found me. Jaebum knows if word got out, Mark would come for him in a matter of seconds. And he can’t go through that again. He doesn’t want to be the cause of Mark’s pain. It was hard enough to force himself to walk away. Even now, the ache and need to go to Mark is so strong. So fucking strong. It takes everything in him not to teleport to him. He smiles sadly cause of course he’d finally learn to teleport but it ended up being for a different purpose. To stay away instead of going to him. Jade watches as Jaebum gets lost in his head once more. Hell, he’d probably still be in this library hours from now and not even realize it. Her fingers trail over the cover of the book. She used to laugh when she read this very book herself. Mates. What a simple word yet it held so much meaning behind it. So much power and strength beyond your imagination. She hadn’t believed in it when she first read it but after meeting Vivian, this book tore her apart. To find one’s mate but you can’t be with them. It happens, though rare, where a mate can end up being someone you deeply cherish with all your heart, but they only end up loving you as a friend. A sad mistaken destiny that is both heaven and hell. They’re still your mate but they are not yours in the way you had dreamed of. But she came to terms with that fact long ago. It still hurts. Will forever hurt. And now the tides have turned and it’s Vivian’s son that is going through such torture. Looking up, she can see it in his eyes. The wild and dangerous soul that resides underneath. Someone that loves someone so strongly and willing to do anything for them. “You’re looking at this all wrong.” Her voice brings Jaebum back to the moment, looking back up and meeting her gaze. “You need to start with the problem at hand. What do you know about angels, Jaebum?” It may be foolish. It may end up in failure, but Jade doesn’t want to let fate decide how things should be any more.

The lights come on, Mark’s vision blurring but someone holds him steady. “I’m here, Mark. I’m here.” It’s Youngjae. Youngjae doesn’t move, remaining close until Mark can ground himself. Mark goes to say he’s fine but he’s not and the words catch in his throat. “Please don’t lie to me,” Youngjae can see it written all over his face and Mark ends up caving. “I saw him...it felt so real...like he was there...but I couldn’t get past the door.” His vision blurs again as tears keep forming. He’s so tired of crying. Why can’t he face the fact that Jaebum isn’t coming back? Did his mind really have to go and dream up Jaebum and torture him there too? “I miss him, Youngjae. I miss him so damn much…” Youngjae sees Mark bite his bottom lip to stop the sob from escaping as he puts an arm over his eyes. “Oh Mark…” Youngjae is at a loss for words. Seeing Mark in this much pain truly hurts him. He’s no doubt been trying to hide this from the others. As they all are going through the loss of Jaebum, Mark tried not to burden them more. They should’ve been more open. Should’ve let it all out together. Youngjae carefully takes Mark’s arm away and Mark ends up meeting a tear soaked face of Youngjae. “I miss him too. I miss being a pack…” Mark doesn’t hesitate to pull Youngjae into his arms and both end up clinging onto the other. They both cry, letting it out in the embrace of the other. “I got you, Mark. Always.” The twins move closer till they get on each side and cling to both. “Pack,” Kyo whispers into the air.

A loud clatter happens and Lilly sees what she worked so hard on is now lying in a mess on the floor. She bites her lip, refusing to cry. Fighting through tears, she cleans up her mess and starts over again. Carefully making sure this time that she doesn’t knock anything down. She’s covered in jam that it’s sticking in her hair but she concentrates hard on making the toast perfect. Even using the little cuts out they had gotten to put it in a heart shape. She’s so focused she doesn’t see Mark is standing there watching. She struggles a bit in pouring the juice but she manages to get most of it in the glass. She smiles at her work, feeling confident that it’ll make her Mother smile again by giving him her love. “Lilly,” Mark says gently. She lifts her head, smiling up at him. She gestures for him to come closer and he does. “Did you make this for me?” He asks and she nods. Mark feels his heart swell with love. Where he had woken up to find Lilly wasn’t there in bed with them, he had panicked. But finding she had been in the kitchen preparing this, made him feel all sorts of emotions. “It’s perfect, baby, thank you.” He kisses the top of her forehead as he takes a wet napkin to help clean the mess in her hair and on her face. It’s when he’s throwing away the napkin that he hears it. It’s spoken in Chinese. It’s a blow to his heart as he turns around to face Lilly and she says it again, “I love you.” Instantly, he can picture Jaebum saying those words to him. With that little smirk of his and eyes that shone with such love and desire. There’s more tears but this time they were mixed with more than just sadness and yearning. For in this moment, Lilly just spoke again. After months of being silent, she was choosing her words carefully to say to her Mother. Knowing how much pain he was in and though she didn’t know why her parents had to part, she knows they love each other very much. And her father told her that love heals all things. “I love you,” Mark says it back in Korean. Lilly’s expression starts to falter as tears of her own form. She always watches when her parents interact and her favorite part is when her father and mother exchanged words of love with the, ‘I love you’ spoken in each other’s native tongue. She knew the story behind it and she looked forward to seeing it everyday between them. But it had stopped when her father went away. “I want Daddy back, Momma.” She breaks down for the first time and Mark is there to pick her up in his arms. She wails into his neck as Mark rocks them back and forth, face buried into her hair, “I know baby...I want him back too.” 

It’s a while later when Bam mumbled under his breath as he stomps his way down the stairs. He can feel a cool breeze run through his shirt and hit his skin, causing him to clench his hands into fists. “Stupid wolf.” All Bam tried to do was to comfort him but Yugyeom closed himself off and instead, they ended up getting into a fight. That resulted in one of Bam’s favorite shirts to be clawed into. He already didn’t get much sleep last night as he worried over Yugyeom the entire time and that ungrateful bastard...sighing, Bam heads to the kitchen to get something to eat. As soon as he walks in, he finds some of the pack there. Youngjae sips lightly away from his blood box as Kyo and Lilly curl into their Mother’s side as Mark shares his breakfast with the kids. “Bam-” Youngjae’s eyes light up at seeing him but he’s cut off when Bam hisses. Youngjae’s smile goes away as he shrinks into Mark’s side, who squeezes his shoulder in comfort. They watch Bam grab something from the fridge before he notices his hand and gasps. His nail polish was ruined too! All because of that damn wolf! He sets the milk down a little too hard as he grips the counter top to try and cool down. Mark whispers something into the twins ear before they moved to snuggle with Youngjae. “I’ll be right back,” Mark smiles to Youngjae as he gets up and walks over to Bam. Bam hisses again, not wanting anyone near him right now but Mark isn’t taking no for an answer, “Come with me.” Bam glares at him, “Can you not take the hint, I don’t want-” but he stops mid sentence as Mark throws Bam over his shoulder. “What the fu-” Bam is heard before Mark walks out of the kitchen.

They end up in the kid’s bedroom. The moment Bam is set down on his feet, he huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “I don’t see why you felt the need to bring me to the twin’s bedroom. What are you even trying to accomplish?” Bam doesn’t mean to be snappy but everything’s been building up and he’s reaching his breaking point. When Mark doesn’t answer, he rolls his eyes and is about to walk out but then Mark turns around with something in his hands. He zeros in on it and all the anger and frustration disappears. Nail polish. “Are we?” He can’t finish his question as he points at the different kinds of kids nail polish. He’s reminded of the times back when the pack was a whole. Where Bam would paint his nails surrounded by the chaos of his loved ones. Where dressing up and accessoring was for his own enjoyment instead of trying to disguise himself as someone else. Cause before the pack, that’s what he used to do. Changing hairstyles and clothing. Wearing different contacts and using accents to attain information and to do what was needed in order to survive. Sure, it got him money and many many one night stands. But that’s it. No one wanted to know the real him. No one really cared. You could have all the money in the world. A full stomach of the richest foods and wear the finest clothing but none of it was enjoyable alone. With no family or friends. No love to go around. Bam got to a point where he didn’t even know who he was anymore. Not until he got caught by Jaebum. Jaebum had given him so much hell but it was the first time anyone cared about his safety. About him in general and he didn’t even know anything about him. And instead of being taken by authorities, Jaebum offered him to join his pack. It was the best decision of his life. They asked so many questions, generally curious about his life. They even would talk about his fashion with the things he’d wear or the make up he’d put on. They never once judged or ridiculed. They showed love and affection. Yugyeom even bought accessories for him anytime Bam simply laid eyes on something and shown interest. It wasn’t long before he found himself again. Found where he truly belonged. Where he used his talent and abilities to help the pack. For the ones he loves. It’s what makes him the happiest, being able to be with this pack. But he had been afraid. With the pack falling apart, would they not need him anymore? Would they all end up leaving him? His vision got blurry as tears filled his line of sight but Mark is there, using his own shirt to gently wipe away Bam’s face and Bam sees Mark smiling, “I’ve been curious to know what color would look best on me. Do you think neon pink would work?” It’s in this moment that those dark thoughts vanish. Why he even thought of them he doesn’t know, but he knows now that he’ll never think that again. For the pack is hurting over losing their leader and yet here Mark is caring for him and wanting to see him happy when he’s the one who is hurting the most. The pack needs him and Mark needs him the most. They needed each other. Bam suddenly hugs Mark, hands latching onto his back as Bam leans his head against Mark’s collarbone. “I love you, bro!” Mark was caught off guard but his broken smile returns and he hugs Bam back the best he can while still holding onto the nail polish. When Bam collects himself, he pulls back, sniffling before he ends up taking the neon pink, “First of all, pink is my color, hunty, especially when you mix it in with black. Second, blue would do wonders for you.”   
They soon end up in the living room with the others. Mark has blue nails and Bam is rocking black and pink. Youngjae is struggling but Bam is helping as Mark lets the twins paint his toenails any color. The aura isn’t so dark anymore. It’s starting to feel like a pack again.

Mark finds himself back in the old dorms once more. It’s like as soon as he closes his eyes and falls asleep, this is where he goes. He almost doesn’t want to get out of the bed. For if he roams, he’ll no doubt find the office door again. There’s no point in torturing himself but something is pulling him. Telling him to do it. Looking to his bedroom door, he finds it wide open just like the last time where it’ll lead him down the hallway of the rest of the bedrooms. His eyes take in Youngjae’s door that hasn’t shut since these dreams first started. It’s then that he sees across from Youngjae’s room that Bam’s door is actually open now. Peeking in, he finds Bam concentrating hard as he has an outfit laid out on his bed. He’s cutting and adjusting little things so that the outfit can be perfect. Mark can feel the warmth and happiness radiating from just the door frame. And just like the last time, that familiar knocking noise is heard. Drawing his attention away to look down the hallway to find the office door suddenly there. He’s hesitant for he knows the outcome. They can’t be together. He knows this and yet he’s taking another step and another toward the office door. Stopping in front of it, he takes a moment to just feel. His fingers ghosting over the solid frame and feeling the darkness behind it reacting to him. It feels so much like Jaebum’s aura and it tries to wrap around him but something is stopping it. He needs another moment to form courage to look through the window. He’s only going to be able to see him and not be able to touch or go in there. It’ll only torture him but Mark will suffer just to see him again. Lifting his gaze, he takes a look, breath hitching cause he’s looking directly at Jaebum. Jaebum looks at him like he’s shocked at what he’s seeing before his gaze turns loving. Seeing the want and need. Mark can see him looking at all of him to every last detail and deep into his soul. “Yien.” Jaebum’s reacting but Mark is too. “Bummie.” Their eyes locked again as they heard one another. This feels so fucking real and it makes Mark’s heart beat faster. He puts his hand back up against the solid frame and he can feel Jaebum’s aura trying to wrap around him again. Can feel it trying to push past whatever was keeping it back and in that brief moment, Mark can feel it touch him. Can feel a tiny fragment of Jaebum that it has him whining for more. The strong need to connect, to get closer, has him reacting more. Has his own aura pushing against to reach Jaebum and he sees the second it does. Where Jaebum’s own noise is heard. But this is impossible right? This is just him dreaming. So why does it feel like its coming through the bond? Wait, the bond...it’s been so long since he’s felt Jaebum through it, but now he’s certain this is the bond. They’re still connected. “Jaebum!” Mark tries desperately to get past the door now and he can feel Jaebum doing the same until the sudden pain shoots from the back of his neck. He hisses, clutching where the mating bite is. He can hear Jaebum’s worried cries, “Mark! Baby!” And then something touches his foot. Mark looks down and sees the dark vines again. “No! Not again...” Mark cries out, trying to get the darkness off him but it keeps going higher and higher till it’s fully wrapped around his leg and pulls. Mark’s claws do nothing as it scrapes down the door until he’s on the ground again. “Jaebum!” Mark calls out for him. He can see the door shaking hard but it won’t open. Jaebum beats against the door, cursing as it won’t budge before he looks through the window and sees Mark being pulled away into the darkness. Jaebum jolts awake from his nap yelling Mark’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my heart. I cried in this one too. Hold onto the little pieces of your heart that's left guys and have hope, things are continuing to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Jaebum almost collides with a body when he jolted up. The person jerks back as they’re scared shitless from Jaebum’s sudden yell and waking up. “Jesus…” the person says and Jaebum takes a moment to come back to reality. His vision clears and he sees he’s back in the library where he had fallen asleep apparently. He takes in the person, frowning as he says, “What did you want, Shannon?” Shannon gives him a look cause really? After what she just went through you’d think he’d apologize. She flips her curly blonde hair, red lips pulling back into a fake smile, “I came to check up on you. With Jade having to run her civic duties, I figured you were lonely.” Jaebum’s already up and moving though as she follows. “I’m fine,” he says while focusing on the many books before him. His uses his index finger to keep track as he keeps walking, obviously a man on a mission. “Why are you even in the library anyway?” Jaebum stops and she about runs into him. He doesn’t answer because he isn’t listening to her anymore. She makes a face before leaning against the bookcase, showing off her assets. “Look, Jaebum. I think you’ve been cooped up in her for too long.” Her finger lightly touches Jaebum’s face, taking his attention from the books and back to her. She uses that chance to lean in closer, her breasts touching against his arm. Her fingers knead into Jaebum’s bicep as she looks up at him from underneath her eyelashes, “Why don’t you take a load off and spend it with me? I’ll help you forget all about this Mark guy you were yelling about earlier.” Jaebum growls, shoving her away. “He’s not just some guy. He’s my mate! He’s breathtakingly beautiful too! With an intelligent mind and a soul so pure...no one could ever compare to him.” She’s taken aback by his declaration and she can see it in his eyes how much love he holds for this said person. “Then why aren’t you with him?” Jaebum grumbles, turning his attention back to the books. “Because of the mating bite.” Shannon plays with her hair, looking bored, “So you bit him and now you can’t be together?” Jaebum rubs his temple in frustration. “It’s more complicated than that.” Shannon shrugs her shoulder, “Sure. I wouldn’t know. It’s not really my thing. What is my thing happens to be a strong alpha like you that’s standing right in front of me.” He looks to her as she throws him that look. “How many times do I have to tell you no for you to understand I’m never gonna fuck you or anyone else that isn’t my mate?” Shannon whines, “Is he seriously this great?! What does he even look like?” Jaebum takes out the photo from his pocket and shoves it in front of her face. Her eyes go wide as she carefully takes it, “Oh...you weren't lying. He really is beautiful.” She then gasps, “Are these your kids?!” Jaebum smiles softly, nodding, “That’s Lilly and this is Kyo.” She hands the photo back over to him, “A family man, just my type.” Jaebum growls and Shannon laughs, “I’m joking. I get it. You’re not on the market. Instead, you’re going to wallow away in this library for the rest of your life because you can’t be with your mate for some reason. What I don’t understand is why you don’t just tap into the bond to figure out what’s going on between you two and fix it. You should be able to feel him no matter what. It’s even stronger when he’s asleep cause he’s the most vulnerable so you could do it then if you have to.” Jaebum suddenly grabs her shoulders, getting up into her face, “What did you say?” She gets confused at this change of behavior and from how close he is, “Uh, I said you’re going to wallow away-” Jaebum shakes his head, “No, after that.” God, Jaebum was truly handsome up close, “That you should just tap into the bond to figure out what’s wrong.” Jaebum clicks his tongue, taking a step back, “After that.” She pouts as Jaebum moves further away from her, “That the bond is stronger when he’s asleep cause he’s vulnerable and can’t block you out even if he wanted to.” Jaebum lights up at that, grabbing his head as he lets those words sink in once more. “It was real! It was fucking real!” Shannon watches as Jaebum is getting all excited and happy for some reason. “I think you’ve finally lost it. I’m gonna go tell Jade.” Jaebum grabs her arm and pulled her back. “I need to find every book on mating bonds there is.” She furrows her brows, “You’re really gonna go that far for this guy?” Jaebum grows serious, those wild and dangerous eyes holding such fire and passion. “Anything. I’d do anything for him.” Sighing, she starts to lead him over to a different area. “You’re like a lovesick puppy my god. I change my mind, you’re not my type at all.” She comes to a stop and points at the section full of many different books on mating bonds. “It’ll help narrow it down if you tell me what he is.” She waits for him to answer. “He’s an omega feline of a black house cat.” Her one eyebrow shot up. “He’s a rare creature to boot I see. With you being a black panther, you must’ve went crazy at the sight of him.” Jaebum chuckles, thinking back to how they first met. How his panther and dragon wanted to claim right away but in his stubborn hot headedness, he fought first and then fucked. “Oh no, I need you to not give that look. It’s so not fair and he must not be able to resist you when you do that.” Jaebum’s smirk only grows, “He shows me every time how it drives him wild.” She makes a noise as she can’t help but imagine a little. Coughing, she gets back on track. “That all?” His smirk fades though as his expression falls a bit. “He apparently has angel blood in him, though it was tainted from his father’s side. It ended up purifying when he died briefly after giving birth to the twins.” It suddenly makes sense to Shannon on why Jaebum and Mark couldn’t be. “He showed signs didn’t he?” Jaebum nods, “Started with headaches in between nightmares. Then there were locks ups and the full seizure before we figured out what was happening. The major sign was seeing the black veins and the black dot on the back of his neck where I bit him.” Just from seeing Jaebum’s pained expression as he voiced what happened had her feeling bad. She couldn’t imagine what he went through. But wait… “Did you say nightmares?” Jaebum nods, looking confused now as Shannon looks frantically over the books before she finds the one she wants. Getting it down, she’s flipping through the pages until she finds it. ‘The forbidden bond’. “That’s what I thought.” Jaebum looks over her shoulder, trying to figure it out. “Thought what? Do you know something?” Shannon puts her finger on where the symptoms are. “There’s nowhere in here that mentions nightmares.” Jaebum doesn’t think that’s right because Mark had nightmares around the same time everything started. It was when he started losing connection through the bond. Taking the book from Shannon he finds that she was right. Mark held every symptom but nightmares wasn’t one of them. “Tell me, Jaebum. When you were dreaming just now, were you not able to get to him?” Jaebum feels his heart beating faster. How’d she know? “Nothing can break a bond, Jaebum. It’s forever. It literally binds two souls together into one. Even if you can’t be together in reality, you should’ve been able to through your dreams.” He looks back up at her and he asks, “What does this mean?” Her expression grows serious, “Something else is keeping you two apart.” 

Mark looks at his reflection in the mirror. The dream had felt so real that he can still feel the after effects. The main thing was that Jaebum was there. Somehow, some way they connected for a brief moment. Maybe they were asleep at the same time? He can’t wrap his mind around it. There’s so many questions left unanswered that it’s giving him a headache trying to think about. Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against the mirror, the coolness grounding him. Maybe it really was just a dream and he conjured it all up in his mind. Either way, Mark wants to go back. He wants to see Jaebum again. If he can’t have Jaebum in real life, at least he can have him in his dreams. He smiles sadly, opening his eyes and pulling back some. Fingers trail up to touch the back of his neck as he takes in the black dot and black veins. The moment his finger makes contact, it causes sharp pain down his spine. He jerks his hand back and grips the counter for support. Letting out a deep breath, he has to take several more before the pain goes away. Why was he feeling pain again? In fact, he’d been feeling it in his dreams lately too. But wasn’t the pain supposed to be because Jaebum was nearby? Something wasn’t right.

Mark couldn’t stop the feeling growing in his gut. He needed to talk to Jackson. He leaves the bedroom just to hear a loud commotion going on downstairs. “Mommy!” Mark curses as he runs at hearing growling and snarling soon after. “Yugyeom, calm down!” Jinyoung commands as he’s standing in between him and Jackson. Both of them are partially shifted and ready to throw down. Jackson flashes his eyes at Yugyeom who flashes his back. “Stand down,” Jackson says through his fangs. Yugyeom growls, pacing back and forth as he keeps his eyes on Jackson, “No! I can’t believe you’re just giving up!” Lilly and Kyo cling to Bam and Youngjae’s side, not liking that the pack is fighting. “I’m not giving up,” Jackson states, “I’m trying to move forward.” Yugyeom tries to launch himself forward but Jinyoung puts a hand to his chest, “That’s giving up! What happened to getting through this together? We’re supposed to be a pack.” Jackson growls back, stepping closer, “That’s what I’m trying to do! I’m trying to move forward as a pack again. It’s you that won’t accept it!” Yugyeom shifts a little bit more. “Accept what? Jaebum hyung’s not dead! He’s still our leader!” Jinyoung has to push back on Jackson with his elbow as Jackson gets dangerously closer, “He’s not coming back Yugyeom! When will you get that through your head?! Dead or alive, he left! You act like you’re the only one hurting. Yien is the one who is suffering the most and here you are showing your ass like you have the right!” Yugyeom jerks back like he’s been slapped. The words sting and his eyes cloud with tears. Like he has the right? This is his pack. His family. He’s seen his blood family fall apart. He’s watched what was supposed to be his pack walk out on him. His father was dying and they already considered him dead. His mother moved on to another alpha and the pack just accepted it like that’s how it was supposed to be. That’s just life, is what he’d been told. No one truly cared about the other, only caring about themselves. If they could live comfortably. If they’d be able to eat or make it to the next day. His father died cause they didn’t give a shit and Yugyeom had tried everything in his power to bring his dad back to health. His dad’s last dying words were that he’d find a true pack. He honestly thought his dad just said those words to make him feel better but he wasn’t lying. He found that pack. Jaebum was the one to find him first. He was starving and looked like some stray in a back alley beaten black and blue. When he had voiced his heart, his once pack turned on him and left him for dead. Jaebum had been so worried and concerned. Taking care of him like he was one of his own. Where Yugyeom thought once he got back to health, he’d have to leave and yet each night, Jaebum made sure there was an extra plate at the dinner table. Jinyoung making sure he ate everything too. And every morning, he’d wake up to find Jaebum was still there in the bed beside him with Jinyoung on Yugyeom’s other side. They included him in everything. When they moved. When they decided to form a team with the government. When one by one, more of the pack fiddled in. To finding his mate and being with a pack he’d do anything for. This wasn’t just his life, this was his everything. His loved ones that he couldn’t bare to lose and he fears they’re all falling apart and he’ll be abandoned just like the last time. He knows he shouldn’t voice his feelings again. He shouldn’t stand up and just accept it but he can’t. Jaebum’s his alpha, his leader. Jaebum’s given him so much that Yugyeom can never repay him for. The anger rises, his claws digging into his palms. So how dare Jackson say he doesn’t have a right? That he should just move forward like Jaebum was nothing? Jinyoung can see the moment Yugyeom snaps. His eyes go wide and he can’t even react as he’s grabbed and thrown to the side. He slams into the coffee table, a noise of pain escaping before Yugyeom launches himself on Jackson. Jackson snaps right back. He already had built up emotions in him to start with and seeing Jinyoung get thrown like that and hurt, had him raging. “No!” Kyo wails. “Pack no fight!” Bam’s stunned by the chain of events. He’s never seen Yugyeom fight against the pack before. Youngjae pulls Bam and the twins back for cover as he’s at a loss on what to do himself. It was never a smart thing to get in between two wolves when they fought. Jinyoung finally gets the breath back in him and finds himself front row and center to the fight before Mark jumps over him and lands on Jackson’s back. Mark looks pissed, his movements swift as he twists his body and they both go backwards. Jackson ends up on his stomach on the couch, growling as he tries to snap on Mark. “Cool it, Jiaer!” Mark warns and Jackson stops growling instantly. Yugyeom comes at them but Mark kicks him back and to the ground. Yugyeom lands with a hard oof coming from him and then Mark is above him. Yugyeom has come somewhat to his senses and he can see Mark isn’t happy at all. He can feel his aura radiating anger and frustration. When Mark reaches down to grab him, Yugyeom whimpers, thinking Mark is going to beat him up and then abandon him. Arms wrap around him instead and Yugyeom’s eyes go wide in shock. He stills completely, all the rage and anger turning into vulnerability as Mark holds him even tighter. “I’m sorry.” Yugyeom doesn’t understand why Mark is apologizing. “You shouldn’t be feeling like this and for that, I’m sorry. I failed you as your pack member.” Tears form in Yugyeom’s eyes, his chest aching. “I’m angry with myself. When I said those words back then, you must’ve felt worse didn’t you?” Yugyeom tries to shake his head but Mark cups his head and stops him. “It’s ok to voice it, Yugyeom. Don’t ever think you’re not allowed to say what’s on your mind. But I meant one thing when I said those words in the meeting room. I can’t stand to see you leave. You guys are my home. My purpose in life. The only reason I’m able to be like I am now instead of feral, is because of each and every one of you.” He lifts Yugyeom’s hand with his left one to show off both their wrists, “You don’t know how happy it truly made Jaebum for you guys to want to bare this on your skin. He’s always wanted a pack of his own and he couldn’t have found a better one.” The tears fall and Yugyeom’s expression shows off all the pain he’s kept inside. Mark smiles sadly, moving his hand to grip the back of his neck like Jaebum liked to do to show his love and appreciation. It causes Yugyeom to sob before latching himself onto Mark. “I’m sorry hyung!” He cries out. He didn’t mean to fight Jackson. He didn’t want to hurt his pack and he shouldn’t have pushed them away like he did. He was just as much at fault as the rest. He tries to get more words out but he ends up choking on them. “Shh, we know, Yugyeom. Just let everything out and we can talk then.” Yugyeom cries into the crook of Mark’s neck for a long time but Mark didn’t mind one bit. The darkness that surrounded Yugyeom lifts as warmth and love surround in return. His pack wasn’t completely fallen apart yet and there was hope. As long as they had each other.

“My turn, yuggie!” Kyo whines, trying to shove Yugyeom off of Mark’s lap. Kyo can get very jealous when it comes to Mark and apparently Yugyeom has spent enough time cuddling. “But…” Yugyeom pouts and snuggles further into Mark’s embrace as they cuddled on the couch. “Yugyeom it’s been hours!” Bam says, grabbing Yugyeom and trying to yank him from Mark’s grasp. “No! I wanna love hyung!” Bam is jealous too as it clearly shows on his face, “What about me?” Yugyeom gasps and quickly hugs Bam. “Of course I love you too!” Bam uses it to his advantage and shifts. Yugyeom drops to the ground and when he looks back up, Bam is snuggled in Mark’s lap with the twins clinging to each side. Hell, Youngjae is laying sprawled out across the back of the couch. “You tricked me!” Bam sticks out his split tongue, hissing in laughter. Yugyeom scoots closer, getting dangerously close to Mark’s crotch as he looks at Bam. Youngjae tries to hold back the snort as Yugyeom looks so damn goofy and in awe as he just watches Bam. “Can I please hold you?” Yugyeom lifts his hand and waits. Bam flicks his tongue back in, looking up at his beat up and bandaged mate. After a moment, he slithers his way onto Yugyeom’s arm and winds himself all the way up. Yugyeom sits back some, smiling down with such a loving expression. Fingers softly running down Bam’s skin, “I’m sorry for pushing you away. It’s a habit I really need to break and I promise you right now, I’m going to be better. I’m going to learn to open up more and tell you what I’m feeling instead of blocking you out. I want to be there for you as you’ve been there for me. Will you forgive me?” Yugyeom looks so vulnerable now as he speaks what’s in his heart. “Sweet, sweet,” Kyo coos and Lilly agrees with a noise of her own, “Bammie, forgive him!” Bam shifts back, straddling Yugyeom’s lap with tears in his eyes, “You big doofus! Of course I forgive you!” He kisses Yugyeom, hands tilting his head to make it a deep and passionate one. “Eww!” Kyo says, burying his face into Mark’s side. Youngjae cackles, “That’s so funny! You guys only think it’s cute when your parents kiss but not anyone else.” Youngjae ends up laughing too much that he flails before falling off the back of the couch. Mark looks over the edge, “Are you ok?” Youngjae smiles up at him, “I think I’m gonna be just fine.” Lilly points to Youngjae, “I think he hit his head.” Mark giggles at that and the twins end up laughing with him. Mark gets Youngjae back on the couch and they find Bam snuggled in Yugyeom’s lap as they look down at one of their phones. “How bout this one, babe? It would look perfect on you,” Yugyeom says, pointing to the top on the website. Bam squeals, “It so would! Ah! Babe, you know me so well. But that price though…” Yugyeom takes the phone from him and starts to order it. “I don’t care about the price. We’re getting it and you’re gonna wear it the day it arrives.” Bam presses kisses all over Yugyeom’s face. “You’re trying to make up for ruining my favorite shirt, aren't you?” Yugyeom flushes in embarrassment, “No...maybe...yes.” Bam smirks. “I know a way you can make it up to me. In fact, you actually made my shirt even better.” The guys raise an eyebrow as Bam rushes up the stairs, leaving them confused until Bam came back down a few moments later in some tight shorts and the holey shirt. Even with it torn in several places, Bam still rocked it. His golden skin peeking through and his back, jesus lord, with a clear view of that, Yugyeom was drooling. Bam struts down the stairs, knowing he held Yugyeom’s attention. “Think we can continue this in the bedroom?” Bam asks, giving him that look. Yugyeom growls, already moving toward him. “I’m gonna take my time and devour you whole,” he whispers into Bam’s ear. Bam groans, instantly wrapped his legs around Yugyeom’s waist as Yugyeom lifts him up by his ass. “Mommy I can’t see!” Kyo giggles around Mark’s hand as Lilly just holds onto his hand and waits. “That’s the point honey,” Mark says as he watches Yugyeom and Bam make out all the way back up the stairs. Youngjae sighs happily, “Man I missed this.” Mark can’t help but smile himself. “Me too.” 

Running fingers through their hair, he kisses their foreheads before tucking them in. The twins were out like a light. They ended up falling asleep while watching a movie with the others and were now curled up on the extra floor mattress. Yugyeom and Bam had come back down with their love making showing all over their skin. They didn’t ask and just snuggled in down on the mattress with them. It was like old times where the pack just appeared at random times and stuck around each other. Most of the time, they never parted, always being around one another. Mark really missed this and he knows the others did too. He wishes Jackson would come back to the dorms. When Yugyeom broke down, Jackson had stormed out with Jinyoung going after him. Mark knew to give Jackson some space to cool off but he was going to go talk to him. At least that was the plan before Jinyoung texted and said they were going on a little trip. It worried him and he hoped Jackson wouldn’t try and do anything reckless. Sighing softly, he turns to see the pack all past out and curled around him. This reminded him of when he had been heavily pregnant. Where the pack knew he was nearing the end and could have the twins at any moment. They stuck to him like glue, making sure they’d be there if he needed them. They pampered him too, making him lay in blankets and blankets full of their scents while making sure he had plenty to eat. His favorite was when they’d make a huge mattress fort like the one they had now and they’d all get on it and just talk and play games. Sometimes, they would watch movies or curled in close while they slept. Jaebum would always be the last to go to sleep, making sure the others went first as he laid awake listening to their heartbeats. Mark has gone through many sleepy nights seeing Jaebum watching him fall asleep as he held him. If he closes his eyes now, he can still recall it. His loving gaze as his fingers stroke his face. That raven hair that would be run through messily as he fought sleep himself. To that dopey smile as his eyes took in every detail he could. “Bummie…” Mark whispers into the night air, falling asleep thinking of his mate.

His eyelashes flutter and he finds he’s back in his dreams. He sits up right away, not wanting to waste any time. It seems to be brighter in the hallway as the light shines from Youngjae and Bam’s room. But there’s another door open. Yugyeom’s. He can hear light clicking, his eyes peering into the room to see Yugyeom at his desk as his fingers move over the keyboard. He appears to be hacking into something before excitedly fist bumping the air. He does a little dance with his body and twirls in his chair that has Mark giggling. The warmth and love soaking up in his body. And there it was again, the knocking noise. Mark welcomes it, seeing the office door is even closer than before. Mark doesn’t walk, he runs, only stopping when the solid frame is before him. The darkness behind it can be felt underneath his fingertips, making him hum in response. He feels the warmth more. Can feel how it relaxes him as well as making him react. “Bummie.” The door budges and gives, making Mark gasp. Can he really? The door cracks ajar, Mark taking a step back as it opens further, his eyes slowly going up to meet the wild and dangerous eyes that he loves so dearly. “Mark.” Neither do anything for a moment as this can’t be really happening. After so long they’re afraid this moment will end too soon. Jaebum is the first to move, his hand coming up. He’s scared. He doesn’t want to cause Mark pain. Mark lifts his own hand till eventually their fingers touch. They both gasp, feeling the jolt of electricity. The fire that’s beginning to burn in their bodies. But no pain. The relief is seen on both their faces and Mark goes to laugh but it turns into a watery one. His emotions are haywire cause he can touch Jaebum. He can be in the same room. Even if its a dream, he’s beyond happy in this moment. Fingers intertwine and Mark is pulled forward and into his arms. He’s engulfed into Jaebum’s scent and warmth. God he missed this. He missed him so damn much. He clings, burying his face into the crook of his neck as Jaebum does the same to him. “I can touch you,” Jaebum breathes in Mark’s scent, a noise coming forth at being this close to him again. They pull back some, eyes having to look once more that this is really happening. “You get so much more beautiful every time I look at you.” Mark blushes under his heated gaze. Fingers move through Jaebum’s longer hair. “You just had to go and get even sexier.” Jaebum smirks and Mark whines, “Fuck, I wanna kiss you so bad.” Jaebum groans, “You’re not the only one.” He barely gets the words out before they both dive in at the same time. It feels like it would in real life and it’s addicting. One kiss turns into another, both trying to deepen it further. Mark ends up walking backwards with Jaebum till Jaebum’s back hits the desk. They part for air for only a few seconds before they dive back in for more. Hands roaming and remapping over each other’s body as tongues inter lap. The need thrums through both of them along with the love and desire they hold deep within. “Bummie…” Mark has so much he wants to say. So much that’s been kept inside of him since not being able to see him. Jaebum cups his face, his eyes showing the same. Jaebum leans forward, kissing Mark’s forehead before laying kisses as he makes his way down. The two nuzzle against each other, basking in one another. “I miss you, baby,” Jaebum breathes out against his lips and Mark whimpers against his, “I miss you too.” Jaebum smiles and it melts Mark’s heart. This was perfect. Everything he wanted. Needed. But then the pain hits him. He hunches forward as he hisses out in pain. Jaebum’s expression falls, “Mark!” Mark claws at the back of his neck, Jaebum grabbing his hand. His eyes go wide as he sees the black veins spreading further into his mating bite. Mark’s back arches as the pain shoots to his back. His shoulder blades are on fire, white searing pain taking place. A loud growling is heard, Jaebum glancing up to the door to see pitch black. He can’t see it but he can feel it. Red eyes suddenly appear with fangs dripping saliva. Jaebum bares his own right back, grabbing a hold of Mark. “You can’t have him!” Jaebum yells and the creature doesn’t like it. He roars, Mark crying out as the pain intensifies. Black like vines wrap around Mark’s leg. “No. I don’t want to go.” Jaebum can feel the pull and tries hard to keep Mark with him. He curses, knowing he won’t be able to as the pull gets stronger. “Baby, look at me.” Mark struggles with the pain but when Jaebum tells him, he looks. Jaebum looks so torn but he holds strong, “I’ll find a way, just keep fighting.” Mark bites his bottom lip, knowing this means they have to part again. “I love you,” Jaebum says in Chinese and Mark doesn’t get the chance to say it back as something tears them apart. Jaebum’s thrown into the wall, eyes wide in fear as he watches Mark cry out for him before disappearing out the door. Jaebum jolts awake, eyes slowly taking in Jackson and Jinyoung standing in front of him.


	11. Chapter 11

When Yugyeom broke down, Jackson knew he fucked up. He should’ve stopped when Jinyoung tried to intervene. It never should’ve escalated to what it did for Mark to have to knock some sense back into him. Now, watching Yugyeom cling to his brother, Jackson felt like utter shit. He couldn’t bear to be in the room any longer and he left with his tail tucked between his legs. He can’t stop thinking about how he just keeps fucking up. He hasn’t been there for his brother. He can’t make Jinyoung feel any better either. Most of all, Jaebum left. He left and Jackson hasn’t admitted it, but he’s at a loss. Yeah, he’s an alpha, but he got used to Jaebum leading. Jaebum may have a time or two where he might not know what to do himself, but he always came back around to lead everyone in the right direction. Jackson tried to be strong but he’s really just as hurt as the rest. He just feels like he can’t show it. Someone had to try and keep the pack from completely falling apart and Jackson had almost been the one to destroy them. “Jackson.” Jackson closes his eyes. He shouldn’t be here. He should be with the rest of the pack, not with a failure like him. “Jinyoung,” Jackson replies, stopping and turning to find Jinyoung there. He’s expecting Jinyoung to sass him. To yell at him for what he’s done back there but he finds no anger. Just worry and concern. Fingers touch his face, Jinyoung caressing his face that has Jackson leaning into the touch, “Come on, let’s take care of these wounds yeah?” Jackson shakes his head though, taking a hold of Jinyoung’s hand and kissing his palm, “No, I want them to heal slowly. It’ll be a reminder…” Jinyoung huffs, “At least let me do it the old fashion way then.” Jinyoung’s silently pleading and Jackson caves.

Jackson winces when Jinyoung messes with a nasty wound along his collarbone. Neither have said much since heading to the medical bay. Jin had noticed them but he didn’t say anything as he returned to his duties. “I don’t like this. I need you to yell at me or something,” Jackson finally says. Jinyoung puts a bandage over the wound, “I think we learned yelling isn’t going to do any good right now.” Jackson looks down at his hands, “I don’t deserve this treatment though.” Jackson winces again, head shooting up as Jinyoung gently pokes his wound to get his attention. “You don’t deserve to be in this much pain either.” Jinyoung’s gaze is sharp and you could see his own pain underneath. “I…” he’s cut off as Jinyoung gets another text. The first couple had been from Mark. He was worried about Jackson too and wanted to talk to him; to the both of them actually. Jackson takes a moment to collect himself for Mark needs them. Jinyoung grabs his phone before a growl comes forth. “What is it?” Jackson asks, his attention going to Jinyoung who doesn’t look happy at all. “This damn idiot!” Jinyoung all but shouts before he pockets his phone and turns to Jackson, “We’re leaving.” 

When Jaebum jolted up to find Jinyoung and Jackson standing in front of him, he was shocked to say the least. But boy was Jinyoung looking mighty pissed and ready to murder. Jackson on the other hand looked just as shocked to be seeing Jaebum. “How?” Jackson points to Jaebum like he’s seeing a ghost. Jinyoung doesn’t answer at first. Instead, he tilts his head to the side, Jaebum thinking Jinyoung was gesturing to beside him. “Care to explain?” Jaebum furrows his eyebrows in confusion till he looks to his side to find Shannon is asleep beside him on the huge couch. Jaebum instantly moves away, becoming fully awake now. “You honestly think I’d be that type of person?” Jaebum glares back at Jinyoung. “Not that! The fact that you’re here in my Mother’s library! You’ve been close the entire time and didn’t tell anyone?!” Of course Jinyoung knows Jaebum isn’t the type of guy. He doesn’t like skin ship unless it’s pack or his mate. Especially his mate, god Jaebum can’t keep his hands off of Mark half the time. They’re getting off track here, “How’d you find out?” Jaebum asks, ignoring Jinyoung’s question. Jinyoung growls in warning of Jaebum pushing any more of his buttons for he’s walking on a thin line right now. “Because of this,” Jinyoung takes out his phone and shoves it in front of his face. It’s a message from Jaebum himself sent to Jinyoung with a photo of Shannon posing on top of him on the couch the other day. Jaebum growls himself for this was taken during his nap when he fell asleep reading. “Shannon, stop playing around.” Shannon cracks an eye open and pouts, “Ah, you’re no fun!” Jinyoung goes back to crossing his arms over his chest. “I see nothing’s changed about you,” he directs to her. “Touche. You’re just as boring as ever, though the man next to you,” she lets her eyes roam up and down. Jinyoung moves Jackson behind him, “Don’t check out my man!” She laughs, “You actually have a man?! Don’t be ridiculous.” Jaebum uses his leg to knock her off the couch. She doesn’t fall hard at all but she’s still inconvenienced by it that she stops laughing, “What was that for?!” Jaebum bares fangs, “Don’t talk about Jinyoung like that.” Jinyoung feels his mouth twitch to form a smile but he reigns it back in, “Don’t try and change the subject, Jaebum. You’re in a lot of trouble still.” Jaebum pouts in return, looking all grumpy. Shannon sits up and cackles, “Hey I did you a favor.” Jaebum gives her a look, “You did no such thing! You used my phone and took a picture of me without my permission!” Shannon rolls her eyes, taking out Jaebum’s phone that she had snatched once again. “Look, I only sent it to boring face over there. It’s not like I sent it to the entire group chat for your mate to see-” She gasps as when she went to tap the phone, she actually forwarded the photo to the group chat for all to see. Sure enough. Jackson and Jinyoung’s phone ding with a new text. “SHANNON!” Jaebum hollers and Jackson makes a noise, “Oh boy, Yien’s not gonna be happy when he sees this…”

Mark whimpers when he wakes up as he can still feels remnants of the pain. Eyes slowly open and he finds that it’s morning once more. He’s on the mattress lying on the ground with the pack around him. No Jaebum though. Where that brief moment he had felt him, heard him. There’s nothing now as he can’t even feel through the bond between them. Was it all just a dream? “It’s too early, hyung,” Yugyeom says sleepily as he pulls Mark back down on the mattress. Mark lands with a light oof as Yugyeom wraps himself around him. He was always a clinger in his sleep. Bam snorts from Yugyeom’s other side. “Now you’re stuck.” Mark finds himself giggling a little. It was taking his mind off the dream for a moment. Youngjae’s light snores were heard and it made him giggle some more. “Mommy!” Kyo suddenly appears in his line of vision with a phone. His phone to be exact. “Daddy!” Mark looks confused as he takes the phone. “Daddy’s name popped up on the screen, “Lilly says as she appears next to him. “It’s in the group chat…” Mark can’t believe it as he turns on his screen to see Jaebum’s name pop up as Jaebummie. His heart began to beat faster. “Is that what woke me up? I thought I heard several dings at the same time,” Bam says, sitting up and smacking Yugyeom, “Get up! Mark’s in danger.” Yugyeom shoots right up, gasping, “WHAT?!” Youngjae is now awake from the sudden yell to find Yugyeom looking around frantically until he spots Mark is below him. “You lied!” Bam nods, “I did, but this was important, look!” He shows his phone and Yugyeom gasps again, “WHAT?!” Mark still hasn’t opened the message yet. His eyes just look at Jaebum’s name over and over again that his hand starts to shake. What would it be? What would it say? He can’t help but think back to his dream. Was it going to be about that? He whimpers and the pack all react. “Hey, it’s ok,” Youngjae moves closer. They can sense Mark’s distress. “It’s fwum Daddy. Daddy wuvs you,” Kyo says. Lilly presses little kisses to his shoulder to comfort him. “Do you want us to open it first to see?” Bam asks and Mark nods. Yugyeom gives a look to the other two and on the count of three they all open the group chat message. It’s an attachment with a photo and when the photo loads, their eyes bulge out, “Oh god!” Yugyeom shouts as Youngjae gasps so loudly and Bam’s eyebrow about leaves his face. “Why are you reacting like that?” Mark asked in worry. His heart rate is skyrocketing now as he looks between the three. None would answer and Mark has had enough suspense that he finds himself trying to open up the group chat. “Wait, Mark, don’t!” Youngjae flails to get the phone out of Mark’s hand. “Why can’t I see it?!” Mark struggles and Yugyeom lifts Mark up so Youngjae can get the phone away. “It’s not important anymore!” Bam says but Mark’s not buying it. “Let me see!” Mark whines, biting Yugyeom’s neck. Yugyeom jerks, letting Mark go as he clamps a hand onto his neck, “You bit me hyung!” Mark took Yugyeom’s phone in the distraction as Bam shoves Yugyeom down to try and stop Mark, but it’s too late. Right there for Mark to see is a woman straddling Jaebum who has his eyes closed and her one hand is on his chest. She even has a satisfied smirk on her face. “What the fuck?!” The twins gasp, “Ooo, Mommy said a bad word.” Mark throws Yugyeom’s phone, shattering it into pieces as the pack all go wide eyed. Mark is fuming. How dare that bitch sit on Jaebum’s lap. That’s his lap. And touching his chest?! Those are his pecs dammit! Only he can knead those! The next thing the pack knows, Mark is stomping his way up the stairs. “Um…” Bam starts before they hear a loud commotion upstairs. “Should we…” Youngjae begins to ask but then the noises stop and a moment later, Mark is coming back down the stairs fully geared up like he’s going on a mission. “Hyung?” Yugyeom calls out but Mark comes over and gets his phone from Youngjae before dialing a number. They all remain quiet, listening as the phone rings before it clicks over after the second ring. “Mark?” It’s Suga’s voice. “Gear up. We have a bitch to kill.” 

The pack walk down the many hallways of the facility. “To think our first mission since everything, ends up being this,” Youngjae says. The twins are excited, Lilly getting a piggyback ride from Yugyeom as Kyo sits on Youngjae’s hip. They’re all geared up and meeting with Suga now. Speaking of which, Suga is heading straight toward them, “You won’t believe what I just heard.” Suga cocks his head to the side, fully prepared and ready to kill. “Looks like a certain dragon might’ve been close by all this time.” Mark’s eyes burned with such fierceness, “How’d you find this out?” Suga flips his lucky knife around in his hand, “Jin overheard a fox and a wolf taking a sudden trip to the fox clan last night after receiving a text.” Now that he thought about it, Jackson and Jinyoung hadn’t replied yet which was odd. No call either. It was just fueling the fire now. “What’s the fastest way through the forest?” Suga stops the knife, his smirk growing, “I thought you’d never ask.”

“He’s not gonna like this...god, do you have any idea what this looks like?!” Jaebum throws his hands into the air. “Oh, I don’t know, Jaebum. That you’ve been hiding in my Mother’s library with this woman?” There it is. Jinyoung is back to sassing. “I take it back, Yien is gonna kill you both,” Jackson states. Jaebum growls, “I don’t want anything to do with her!” Shannon sighs, “Yes, it’s a tragedy really. I’ve tried everything in the book since he’s gotten here, well, after he came back down from being on the verge of feral. I do have lots of kinks but risking death is not one of them.” The three shoot a dirty look at her. “What? Oh come on. Jinyoung only knew where to find you because he’s lived here and he knows me from childhood. Jade already has a barrier up to hide your tracks and your scent from anyone. Plus, not even the number one hacker can get past the barrier to trace any phones in this palace.” Several dings are heard and the three look to their phones. “It was nice knowing ya,” Jackson says as they look at the photo Bam posted on their group chat. It shows Bam smiling at the camera while riding on the back of Yugyeom. It’s titled, “On the hunt to kill a bitch!” #One pissed off omega #L.A. gangster has come out to play. Shannon puts a hand on her hip. “They still don’t know where-” The doors to the library open and Jade stalks in pissed off. “Someone has five seconds to explain to me why Mark is blowing up my phone!” Jinyoung can’t help but laugh at this situation, “And you guys thought my jealousy was bad.” Jackson shakes his head, “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

The wind blew through his hair, his eyes focused before him. Suga was still smirking behind him, the twins clutching to Mark’s front as they look around in awe. They were up high in the sky with clouds all around. Even Youngjae was speechless in his little bat form on Mark’s shoulder, as he’s never been able to get this high up before. A noise was heard from underneath and Suga tilts his head to look below, “Jhope said we’re almost there. That old hag knows we’re coming right?” Mark nods, “I left plenty of voicemails.” Many, many angry voicemails. Another noise comes forth and Suga shrugs, “This may not be a good idea but even I know better than to try and stop Mark when he’s angry.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jade says as she face palms. “He can’t really be coming here. Does he not remember the whole reason I left?” Jaebum is pacing as he turns into a jumbled mess. Jinyoung grabs a hold of him, pulling him close to him. “Don’t even think about teleporting again.” Jaebum whines, “But I’ll cause him pain!” Shannon gives him a look, “You’re worried about him?! He’s coming here to kill us!” Jackson huffs, “Don’t worry, you’ll be thoroughly tortured first.” Jinyoung smacks his chest, “Don’t make it worse.” Jackson juts his chest out, “I’m just telling the truth. I’ve seen how he was with me back then. He did not like it when someone tried to take me away from him. It’s terrifying really.” Shannon will admit she’s getting a little worried but she’s not going to show it. “What harm can a little house cat do anyway?” A knife goes flying past, slicing right across her face before the knife imbeds into the wall behind her. She can feel the blood started to seep out of the light cut. Turning around, eyes go wide as Mark looks right at her, “A lot.” 

Jaebum is stunned. He can’t even move. Mark is right before him in the flesh. He’s just as breathtaking as he was in his dream and even more so seeing him in person. His heart skipped a beat as Mark takes another step into the room. His blue eyes are fierce and he looks so damn sexy being this riled up over him. But that’s not the only thing that has Jaebum reacting. Mark’s in the same room. He’s right there and this isn’t a dream. He’s not causing Mark any pain and his smile is growing as Mark gets closer to him. Mark growls, snapping fangs in Shannon’s face as she is slammed against the wall. Her breath is cut off from her lungs as Mark squeezes, “That’s my mate! Mine!” Mark’s partially shifted, tail swishing back and forth angrily. His eyes flash golden blue as he’s not the omega to mess with. Shannon is utterly terrified now that she might actually die, before Jaebum grabs a hold of Mark, “Babe, let her go.” Jaebum has his fingers wrapped around Mark’s wrist, thumb rubbing soothingly to try and calm Mark down a bit. Shannon chokes as Mark squeezes harder before letting go. Shannon gasps on air, relieved but jerks back when Mark goes to attack again. Jaebum picks Mark up, stopping him. “I’m not done with her!” Jaebum moves Mark away, Mark growling at her still. “Babe-” When Mark is set down on his feet, he instantly punches Jaebum. “Don’t babe me, Lim Jaebeom!” Jaebum had moved back from the blow, hand coming to touch his split lip. “You left! It was supposed to be me! Not you! I was a wreck! A fucking mess. And what happens? I come to find out you’ve been here the whole time with that bitch?!” Jaebum is still smiling though, taking a step forward the more Mark talked. “I’ve been worried sick and my heart’s been torn out and you’re smiling! I swear to god, I’m going to rip it off your face.” Jaebum’s tail is flicking in happiness as he tries to cage Mark in. That’s it. Letting out a noise of anger, Mark launches himself at Jaebum. The others watch as the two go at it, well, Jaebum trying to block as Mark tries to get another blow in. Jaebum’s still grinning as they end up on the couch with Mark straddling him and a knife is put up to his throat. The fire in Mark’s eyes are so captivating swirled in with the bright blue. His scent strong as well as mixed with jealousy and rage. His warmth lighting up his skin and makes the need grow stronger. Hands come to rest on Mark’s hips as he beams happily, “I can touch you.” Mark stills, all anger and jealousy coming to a full stop. His eyes take in that he is in fact not only in the same room as Jaebum, but fully touching him and is perfectly fine. No headaches. No locks up. No seizures. No pain. Mark’s free hand comes down to knead at Jaebum’s chest, his eyes lighting up in excitement and happiness of his own. Jaebum smirks, “I didn’t sleep with her. This is all yours, baby.” Mark growls, heated gaze taking in Jaebum’s passionate one. “Damn right you’re mine.” He leans down and captures Jaebum’s lips in a kiss. Shannon sighs dramatically, “Thank god.” Suddenly another knife lands right next to her face against the wall. Mark glares at her, “Don’t think this is over.” Jaebum presses kisses along the side of Mark’s face, gathering his attention back, especially when he starts placing love bites on his neck. Mark moans, not caring about the full audience at the moment. Jaebum doesn’t seem to care either as his hands hold onto Mark possessively, “Wanna make love to you, Yien. Wanna hold you,” Jaebum breathes against his ear. Mark’s heart rate starts to pick up, giving Jaebum that look, “Fuck me, Jaebum. Right here. Right now.” The others hear Jaebum growl back before they get into a heated kiss. “Alright, this is our cue to leave,” Jinyoung declares as he pushes Jackson toward the door. He pulls Shannon by the arm, not wanting to chance her fucking up anything else. Kyo and Lilly clap happily before they end up pouting as Youngjae covers their eyes, “Uncle Otter!” They whine, wanting to see their parents be lovey dovey. Bam cackles, “And they say we’re bad.” He winks at Yugyeom who shakes his head fondly. He has a smile on his face, happy that Jaebum and Mark can be together again. That Jaebum’s been close by this entire time and safe. Suga pouts that he didn’t get the chance to kill anyone but it’s worth it to see Mark happy. Jade mumbles under her breath, her heels clicking against the wood floors cause of course they’re gonna fuck in her library! A small smirk ends up on her face though. Being the last to leave, she closes the doors behind her. “Wait, why aren’t we talking about how they’re able to be in the same room?” Jackson asks. Jinyoung pats Jackson on the back, “Just let them have this moment, babe.” Jackson is still stumped but he agrees with his mate. Those two have been apart for months and can finally be with one another again. Hell, the pack had barely got out of the room before the two tried to devour the other whole. Nothing else was obviously going to happen until those two fucked. For now, Jackson can use this chance to fix some things. “Gaga.” Jackson’s pulled from his thoughts and looks down to find Lilly tugging on his leg, “What is it sweetie?” Lilly looks up at him curiously, “What does fuck mean?” Jackson doesn’t even know where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the sex scene is happening in the next chapter! Time for some much needed markbum action and love before the story continues on. Please look forward to it. Till next time...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, sex scene for like the majority of this chapter!

Little pants and gasps fill the large library as hands roam along revealed skin. The two want to move further but they don’t want to separate for a single second right now. Being deprived for so long has them riled up yet clinging like they won’t get this chance again. Tails intertwined, the two push and pull as lips try to devour the other. Neither wants to breathe air into their lungs. They would rather have the burning sensation just so they can have another taste of the other. Sadly, they need oxygen in order to survive and have to pull back momentarily. Mark whimpers, eyes blown and hair ran through messily. He looks wrecked already but Jaebum’s in the same boat. His dark eyes taking in every last detail and enjoying what he sees. Seeing him barely in control has Mark purring because he’s the cause of it. “Jae…” Jaebum groans at hearing his name come from Mark’s lips. The way it was said with such desire, such need. Jaebum leans down, nuzzling against Mark’s face before attacking his neck. Mark trembles in his hold, claws raking down the front of Jaebum’s exposed chest. Jaebum starts to make quick work of Mark’s gear, pulling back for a moment to chuckle, “You really went all out to kill one person.” Mark looks up at Jaebum with a fierce gaze, “She touched what was mine. This,” Mark runs his hands slowly up Jaebum’s stomach and to his chest. He kneads into his pecs, Mark getting lost for a moment and Jaebum chuckles. It’s suddenly cut off into a groan through as Mark grabs his cock through his pants. “This,” Mark licks his lips at the thought of Jaebum’s cock inside of him before his hand moves back to circle over where Jaebum’s heart is. “And this.” Mark’s expression is raw and vulnerable, “ All of you belongs to me, Lim Jaebeom. You’re my alpha and I’m your omega. No matter what. Even after death.” Jaebum grins at that before cupping Mark’s face to bring him back into a searing kiss. Mark’s own hands go into his hair, touching his earrings before playing with the back of his nape as the kiss deepens. They both groan as they rut against one another before Mark is pouting, “Wanna feel you more.” Jaebum goes back to taking off the rest of Mark’s gear with a smug look on his face, “Don’t give me that look,” Mark is already worked up, his body thrumming with need to be closer with Jaebum. “Just rip it, I don’t care. I Need you now.” Jaebum finally gets the gear off before he just rips Mark’s shirt. Mark shivers from both the cool air and how sexy Jaebum looked while doing that. “You’re not the only one. I’m gonna go crazy if I don’t fuck you soon.” Mark’s hands fly to Jaebum’s belt, pulling it off his pants before flinging it somewhere and shoving his pants down. “Then get to fucking. Needed you inside forever ago.” Jaebum groans, helping Mark get out of the rest of his clothes. One pant leg gets stuck over the boot but neither care as Mark pulls Jaebum back over him and attacks his lips. Hissing as Mark kitten licks over his split lip but it only fuels the fire more. When Jaebum’s cock rubs against his dripping hole, Mark purrs. “Yeah, put it in. Shove your cock in, Jaebum. Fill me up. Want you so bad…” Jaebum wants to do just that but it has been a while. “Should prep you first.” Mark whines, “No. Don’t wanna wait.” Jaebum kisses the top of Mark’s forehead to calm them down some. Their emotions are everywhere and the heat intense in the room. “Mmm, don’t you want to prep yourself for me, baby? Why don’t you show me how badly you need me?” Mark bites his bottom lip at hearing Jaebum say that so hotly. Is Jaebum not as riled up as he is? Well then, Mark will put on a show. Mark will show Jaebum that he’s a good omega. That he’s the one and only omega he’ll ever need. Throwing a leg over the couch and the other foot planted flat on the floor, Mark holds eye contact as his hand slides down his body. If Mark doesn’t know it, Jaebum is already just as riled up. It clearly shows in his eyes and the way his control is slipping as he takes in Mark’s body while following Mark’s hand. When Mark tugs on his cock, Jaebum groans with him. He loved seeing how hard and leaking Mark was. He can’t help but stick his tongue out as he wanted to lean down and suck on his cock. Mark groans again, seeing it on Jaebum’s expression what he wanted to do. After a few more tugs, his hand moves down past his cock to his twitching hole. God, he was dripping everywhere. The library reeks of his omega scent and Jaebum makes a noise from his chest at smelling it spike stronger. “Look at you already so wet for me.” Mark moans, body flushing under Jaebum’s heated gaze. “You’re clenching down too, just begging for me to dive in there.” Mark doesn’t know if he can last if Jaebum keeps talking like this. He circles his finger around his hole just to tease Jaebum. Jaebum’s hand itches to be where Mark’s is that Mark catches Jaebum pulling his hand back before he does just that. It edges Mark on, gasping as he slips a finger in. It really has been too long. His eyes close for a moment, head tilted back as he enjoys the drag of his finger moving in and out of him. “Fuck, I’m really tight.” If Jaebum would’ve shoved his cock in, it would’ve hurt like a bitch but it would’ve been so worth it. Jaebum whines, eyes locked in as Mark slid in another finger. “How tight?” Oh? Mark opens his eyes to see Jaebum is barely holding onto his control now. His cock is red and hard as a rock; steadily dripping precum. “You wanna feel?” Mark asks back teasingly. Jaebum growls as he places a hand on Mark’s inner thigh and moves closer. Mark moans, thinking Jaebum is going shove it in now, but is surprised when he hears, “Don’t take them out yet.” It’s a demand, Jaebum’s eyes flashing. Mark purrs at this before his breath hitches as he feels Jaebum’s fingers touch against his before two dive in between his own fingers. Jaebum swallows hard, hips thrust forward for a brief moment as he feels how tight and wet Mark truly is. “Shit, you weren't lying.” Mark’s panting, little moans and whines coming forth as he moves his fingers in and out along with Jaebum. Mark is going crazy, the pleasure building. “Of course...only for you...no one else...your omega.” Jaebum reacts to that, his fingers moving faster. “Oh fuc-alpha...Jaebum...need it...need your cock...please...shove it in...claim me...make me yours again…” Jaebum snaps, pulling both their fingers out and Mark tries to pull Jaebum closer. “You’re mine,” Jaebum states and Mark moans, eyes locked with Jaebum. “All yours. Always. Jae-” Mark’s cut off in a silent scream as Jaebum shoves his cock in with one thrust. He’s stretched and full to the brim, his hole clenching down to keep Jaebum inside him as his body convulses. Mark’s left panting harshly, the pleasure so blinding and happening so fast that it took him a moment to realize he came with just Jaebum entering him. “You have no idea how hot that was,” Jaebum breathes out, voice rough and just as wrecked as he is. Mark whines, body oversensitive. Jaebum pulls back some just to thrust forward. “Knowing I do this to you. That I can cause you this much pleasure…” Mark’s moans grow louder as he can feel every inch of Jaebum. The pleasure and over sensitivity having him hard once more. Jaebum’s throbbing inside of him but he’s holding back. He wants to savor this moment. He’s afraid. What if he can’t do this again? What if this is only happening for some weird one time reason and after this, he has to separate again? He won’t be able to do it. It was hard enough for these few months and now that he has Mark in his arms again, he can’t let go. He’ll never let go. “Jae...Jae…” Jaebum groans at the sight of Mark. “So beautiful, so perfect…” He’ll never get enough of Mark. He snaps his hips harder, gripping a hold of Mark’s thighs as he thrusts faster. Mark is in a constant state of pleasure. Jaebum’s so deep and he can feel him forming his knot. “My omega...my mate...never wanted to leave...won’t let you go...never again…” Mark cries out, arms reaching out for Jaebum. Jaebum falls forward, caging Mark in as he thrusts deeper, hips slapping against Mark’s ass. “Jae...knot me...want it...want to be yours again…” Stay with me. Those words are left unsaid but both hear it. They cling, tears falling as they crash lips against the other. Mark makes so much noise as he feels the knot is about to lock inside him and he begs for it. “Yes, please...please...Jae...please, please, JAE!” Jaebum shoves his knot in hard, locking them both into place and with Mark’s scream, Jaebum roars as they both cum together. Cum is stuck between them, slick coating both their thighs and legs and Mark is in heaven at feeling Jaebum filling him up with his seed. He’s purring loudly, praising Jaebum the entire time. “So good...such a great alpha...my alpha…” Jaebum groans, holding onto Mark and making sure he takes every last drop as he buries his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum, fingers playing with the back of his nape as they both come down from their high. Jaebum can’t help but smile at hearing Mark’s loud purr. It’s been a long time and he missed it. Missed everything about Mark. He doesn’t know what he has to do but he’s going to do everything and anything to remain by Mark’s side. He shouldn’t have left. He should’ve kept pushing. Kept trying. “Never gonna leave again…” Jaebum whispers and Mark’s purring stops. Jaebum can feel Mark starts to shake before tears hit the side of his face and neck. “Mark-” but he’s cut off as Mark says, “I love you.” And he says it again. And again. Over and over. Mark wants Jaebum to know. Wants to make up for all the lost time. For tomorrow is never guaranteed and he’s afraid he’ll never be able to hold Jaebum again. Jaebum wraps Mark up tighter. He may not be able to feel the bond between them but he knows how much Mark loves him. How much he missed him. How much he doesn’t want to part. “I love you,” Jaebum says back in Chinese when Mark has to take a breath. “Again.” Jaebum smiles, “I love you.” He kisses against his neck before he says it again. And when he pulls back to look into Mark’s eyes. Again when he caresses Mark’s face and he says it once more as he thrusts the best he can with his knot still locking them together. Mark shakes with Jaebum’s love and affection, more tears of happiness falling as Jaebum continues to say he loves him. “Never gonna stop loving you.” Mark makes a noise at Jaebum sliding out of him. “No, not yet. Back in. Want you back inside me.” Jaebum growls, seeing Mark becoming distressed. “Shh, i got you baby.” How’d they even last this long without the other? He can’t even bare to separate for a single second now as his hands pull Mark close again. His control is slipping, his dragon and panther wanting to claim Mark over and over again. Mark’s control was slipping too, claws digging in and not letting go. “Fuck me again. And again. Till I can’t walk. Don’t stop until we cover every inch of this library,” Mark pleads and Jaebum is gonna do just that. And when they end up with Mark up against the bookcase, fucking like wild animals, he can’t help but smirk when Mark says, “Gonna kill that bitch...ah...mine...you’re all mine…I’ll kill anyone that tries to take you from me…” It’s a moment later that Shannon receives a text message from Jaebum. Opening it, her eyes go wide as she takes in Mark up against the bookcase, Jaebum’s body covering his that you can only see Jaebum’s arm and naked back as it cuts off from the waist. You can see the claw marks down Jaebum’s back with love bites all over his shoulders and neck. Seeing Mark from his collarbone and up that’s littered just the same. With kiss bitten lips and a blissed out look that was also fierce, as if daring her to try and touch what’s his again. Jaebum on the other hand, is looking directly at the camera with a gaze that sends shivers down Shannon’s body for an entirely different reason. He’s not playing around. That look spoke a thousand words and Shannon heard it loud and clear. Don’t fuck with a dragon.

“So it’s another word for love?” Jackson nods to Lilly. “But only grown ups can say that word.” Lilly and Kyo nod, doing the pinky swear promise with Jackson so they don’t say the word again. Jinyoung stands there face palming. The pack can tell where Jinyoung learned that habit from, but it seems Jinyoung’s mother had taken off again to go back to attending to her duties. Shannon disappeared too and Suga wasn’t around either. “Do you think we should worry about Suga killing her?” Yugyeom asks. Bam shrugs, “Like I care. She deserves it.” Yugyeom makes a face, “I don’t care either. I’m talking about if Suga kills her, will it cause a war between the fox clan and us? I’d hate to cause a problem for Jinyoung.” Jinyoung snorts, looking to Yugyeom, “Believe me, Shannon would have it coming to her that my Mother would testify to. In fact, my Mother is all for the death penalty when one messes with a mate.” Yugyeom’s eyes go wide as Bam makes a pleased noise, “Your Mom just seems more and more bad ass every time.” Jinyoung pouts, “What about me?” Bam takes a moment to think about it before saying, “Nope, sorry.” Jinyoung growls, ready to throttle Bam as he laughs, “I was kidding!” Jinyoung is already advancing on him though and Bam yelps, hiding behind Yugyeom. “Help! He’s gonna kill me!” Yugyeom isn’t paying attention though as he’s looking at Jackson. He wants to approach but he’s afraid to and just stands there looking like a hurt puppy. Jinyoung notices and stops. Sighing softly, Jinyoung turns to Jackson, “Babe.” Jackson instantly lifts his head and Jinyoung gestures to Yugyeom. Yugyeom is now staring at his feet, looking dejected with Bam trying to cheer him up. Nodding, Jackson understands. “Youngjae, do you mind?” Youngjae smiles at him, “I got this, you go handle what needs to be done.” Jackson gives him a small smile back, thanking him as the twins try to climb up Youngjae’s leg. “Hungry! Hungry!” The two exclaim and Jinyoung comes forth, “Shall we go find something to eat?” The twins nodded excitedly. “Gotta get food for Mommy and Daddy too,” Kyo demands and the two chuckle. “Yes, yes. They’re gonna be starving once they get done,” Youngjae says back. Bam is soon whining as Jinyoung grabs his arms and drags him away from Yugyeom. “But...but…” Jinyoung follows behind Youngjae and the twins. They’re getting further and further away from the other two. “It’ll be fine, they need to talk.” Bam pouts, knowing this. But he can feel through the bond how Yugyeom is feeling. How scared he is. Hurt. Worrying. He wants to comfort him. Bam suddenly breaks free of Jinyoung’s hold just to cup his hands around his mouth, “You got this bae!” Bam shouts. Yugyeom lifts his head, his gaze meeting with Bam’s encouraging one. He gives a hopeful smile back, nodding. Bam can feel through the bond how much Yugyeom appreciated those words and how it helped calm him. There. Bam can rest easy now. He waves before starting to walk properly with Jinyoung and the others. Everything will work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think Shannon learned her lesson? Sorry about a short chapter. The sex scene took a long time to properly think out. Wanted to make sure I expressed how Mark and Jaebum are feeling. Please enjoy, Till next time...
> 
> P.S. could you imagine seeing a picture like that one?! I would die on the spot...


	13. Chapter 13

Smudging his foot around against the floor, Jackson takes in a hurt pack member. They both still have bandages along with some cuts and bruises from the fight last night. Yugyeom won’t even look him in the eye with obvious fear seeping out of his stature. It shouldn’t be like this. Yugyeom should feel comfortable around him. Should be able to come to him if need be and let out anything he had without repercussions. “Yugyeom-” He starts but stops. Where does he begin? How can he make this better? “My father died because his pack gave up on him.” Jackson’s head shoots up and finds Yugyeom looking at him. He’s biting his bottom lip, hands shaking and eyes holding such raw emotions. “He was sick and the others just decided that was it and left him to die. They didn’t even attempt to do anything at all because the doctors said it was final.” Jackson is stunned speechless as Yugyeom continues, “And you know what? I found out that if they would’ve stayed, he could’ve lived. After hacking into the doctor’s system I found a cure in another town. I tried to get the others to listen but they brushed me off so I took off myself...I was too late. No matter how hard I fought and did a whole bunch of illegal shit, the medicine couldn’t do anything because it spread too fast. If they just would’ve went with me...if we did it together, he wouldn’t have suffered like he did. He’d still be here today...and I know you guys are nothing like them but I couldn’t help but recall it. That due to what was happening, you guys didn’t try to go against it. You were just going to try and move on instead of looking for another way. We’ve done the impossible before and we’re always getting into danger but for some reason, this time, we were just gonna give up.” Yugyeom has to stop and take a moment for tears have been falling and his voice had been cracking during parts. “And I wanted to say something earlier but I was afraid if I did, you’d guys would cast me out like the pack from before. They abandoned me for voicing my thoughts and feelings so I was so torn on what to do. I tried searching on my own. I tried to do it all over again by myself but I know I can’t do it without you guys.” Jackson can’t take no more and pulls Yugyeom into his arms. Yugyeom clings as Jackson holds him tight. “I’m so sorry, Yugyeom. I honestly had no idea…” Yugyeom shakes his head, “You wouldn’t know. No one but Bam knew the truth.” To think Yugyeom had been keeping this secret for so long. Tears are falling from Jackson’s eyes now. “God, I keep fucking up. All I wanted was to try and keep the pack from falling apart completely. I didn’t want to believe what was happening and then Jaebum left. Seeing Yien break down the way he did. To Jinyoung not being himself. To everyone just slowly distancing themselves from one another. I knew what was happening and I didn’t know how to save it. I thought maybe relying on another pack could help but I went about it the wrong way. I should’ve discussed it with everyone prior. I should’ve done just what I wanted everyone else to do and be there instead of trying to put up this perfect facade that everything was ok. I’m truly sorry, Yugyeom. You were right. We should’ve looked for another way. We need to remain together, as a pack.” Yugyeom pulls back to show Jackson his watery smile, “It’s ok, hyung. I know you were hurting too. I’m glad that you’re not mad at me.” Jackson grips Yugyeom’s shoulders, “Mad? No, Yugyeom you were not in the wrong.” Yugyeom whines, “But you weren't either. Now stop it.” He lightly hits Jackson in the chest, “We’re still bros right?” Yugyeom asks hopeful and Jackson finds himself slowly grinning, “We’re bros for life man.” Yugyeom grins back, the two fist bumping before hugging once more. It’s happy tears and smiles this time around though. “You know, seeing that picture of you running through the forest had me thinking that it’s been a while since we ran together,” Jackson mentions. Yugyeom perks up, getting all excited, “Oh, can we? Can we please?!” Jackson chuckles, ruffling Yugyeom’s hair before putting an arm around his shoulder. “Yes, Sir.” Yugyeom laughs with him, the two walking toward the garden area of the palace. It felt good to be close again, their bond growing stronger.

Suga rolls his eyes as he turns his phone off. Jin kept blowing him up and Suga did not need any distractions. He was stalking a bitch that was way more important right now. She really deserved death and her just thinking she could up and walk away with some minor scratches had another thing coming. He’d get revenge for Mark in his place. But currently, they were moving all over the palace and Suga didn’t want to cause a huge scene so he was waiting for the right opportunity. After what seemed like forever, they go outside to the huge garden. It was beautiful to look at really. So many different kinds of flowers and plants. The giant trees surrounding with a little pond even. His eyebrow raises for a brief moment as he spots two wolves running into the vast forest from the garden, the two yipping and howling in happiness as they played around before disappearing among the trees. Shaking his head, he focuses back at the mission at hand and stills. What the...Suga frowns as Shannon heads over to Jhope who is basking in the sunlight as he’s leaning against one of the trees. “Oh hell no.” He’s ready to throw down but then he remembers it’s not his place. Even with jealousy and rage, he doesn’t have the right to intervene. Jhope already had someone, a mate. Obviously, Jhope will turn Shannon down and she’ll move on to another man. He can’t look away though and a tiny growl comes forth as he sees Shannon lean against Jhope. Her lips are curled back in that stupid smirk as she touches Jhope’s arm, clearly flirting with him. And here it comes. Jhope turning her down and Shannon is leaning in for a kiss. Um, what?! Suga’s eyes pop as the two are now kissing. Suga explodes, hands gripping a hold of his trusty knife before he throws it. It flies past them and lands right smack between them, just above their heads. It causes them to pull back, Jhope looking curiously as Suga stomps his way over. Shannon sighs heavily, “What is up with all these felines and knives?” Suga moves Jhope away from Shannon and bares his fangs, but at Jhope. “Are you out of your mind?! You have a mate!” Shannon watches as Suga is ready to tear Jhope limb for limb. This was obviously her chance to escape before Suga turns his attention back on him and she does. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she can’t help but think of her bad luck lately with taken men. Jhope makes a confused face at Suga’s declaration. “What are you talking about?” Suga is like a ticking time bomb, “Shelly! She works on the jets and shit. She’s an omega bird hybrid. Does this not ring any bells? She’s always around you back at base and in your room!” Jhope sighs and Suga’s eyebrow ticks, his anger getting the best of him and he’s about to attack when Jhope says, “She’s not my mate.” Suga stops mid attack cause what? Jhope looks frustrated, “This is so stupid. I tried everything in the book to win this person’s heart. I literally only flirted back with Shelly because I wanted to make the one I like jealous, but it didn’t work cause he was still head over heels in love with someone else. Not even sleeping with her did shit. It just became convenient after a while but I don’t hold any feelings toward her. No matter how much time passes, I still can’t stop thinking about a fucking feline. That I’m still in love with a grumpy alpha, and no omega could change my mind or trick my heart otherwise.” Jhope can see all the expressions Suga goes through as he’s letting each word sink in until it clicks and he’s back to being angry. “You dumbass! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Jhope flings his hands into the air, “You were too busy being in love with Mark so why bother?” Suga growls loudly, claws digging into Jhope’s shirt before yanking him forward and kissing him. Jhope is shocked at first, Suga mumbling against his lips, “It’s you I’m in love with. It’s you…” and Jhope surges back forward, the kiss growing heated fast as Suga takes Jhope to the ground.

Now the two were not only two beat up bandaged boys, they were also dirty. Jinyoung gives them a look as he eyes the two up and down but the boys are smiling ear to ear. Bam climbs Yugyeom like a tree, pressing kisses to the back of his neck, “I’m guessing things went well?” Yugyeom bonks his head lightly against Bam’s after nodding. “Thanks for giving me courage.” Bam lets out a noise of happiness, “You dork, it was all you.” Jackson tries to hug Jinyoung but Jinyoung holds him back with his foot, “No, you’re dirty!” Jackson whines, “But Bam is hugging Yugyeom!” Jinyoung gives him another look, “This is Bam we’re talking about here.” Bam glares, “Hey! What is that supposed to mean?” Youngjae cackles, enjoying the scene before him. They were all loud in the mess hall with several giving looks. Kyo and Lilly were eating away, legs swinging back and forth as they giggle and watch the pack be themselves. But then something catches their attention out of the corner of their eye and they look over toward the entrance. Forks clatter, the pack taking notice. “Mommy! Daddy!” The twins exclaim. The pack whip their heads to the entrance and see Mark and Jaebum. Mark is wrapped around Jaebum’s front like a koala, tail moving back and forth happily as his nuzzles against Jaebum while they head over towards the others. “We get that you haven’t seen each other in months, but really Mark?” Jinyoung teases. Jaebum just smirks, “It’s because he can’t walk.” Jinyoung can’t even come up with a comeback to that before Bam smirks back, “Please go into full detail on why.” Yugyeom shoves Bam, “No! Stop! There’s kids!” The said kids are too busy trying to climb over the table, Youngjae scrambling to move the food out of the way. By the time Jaebum sets Mark down in the seat, the twins jump into Jaebum’s arms. Their hearts melt at seeing the three interact. The twins hugging around his neck tightly as Jaebum keeps them close and kisses the tops of their heads. “I missed you two. Did you take care of Mommy while I was gone?” They nod, “YES! Loved Momma lots!” The pack coo at that, Mark showing off his two little canines as Kyo curls into Jaebum and goes quiet for once. Lilly looks up at Jaebum, “Stay. Don’t weave again.” Kyo whimpers in agreement and the pack feel their hearts ache. “I won’t leave again.” Lilly holds out her pinky, “Never ever?” Jaebum links pinkies with her, “Never ever.” Kyo huffs, “Good.” They couldn’t help but laugh as Kyo looked like Jaebum in that moment with his pouting glare. “Seems I have a lot of making up to do,” Jaebum says, turning to face his pack. He goes to say something but the pack cut him off. They know why Jaebum did what he did and they don’t blame him one bit so they’re not about to let him apologize or feel bad. Instead, they’re all smiling, looking up at their leader with their left wrists showing as Mark says, “Welcome home, Jaebum.” It showed all over Jaebum's face with how much the pack truly meant to him.

Meanwhile, Shannon sets fire to a small pile deep in the forest. The flames light up her face as she watches the fire burn a couple of books, the ‘forbidden bond’ slowly turning into ash as she smirks. Taking out her phone, she dials a number and waits. It isn’t long before the line clicks over. There’s no noise from the other end but she knows they’re listening. “I’ve done my part," she speaks. The voice finally comes through, and he sounds pleased. “You’ve done well, daughter. Now after years of waiting for everything to fall into place, I can make my final move. Soon, he’ll be mine and I’ll have the perfect weapon to ever exist.” Shannon watches the fire about to go out, “We can finally bring him back home. Back to his rightful place,” the male says through the phone before the call ends and the fire goes out, leaving Shannon surrounded by darkness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say this coming week, chapters may be short or some days may not have any. I have a weird work schedule next week so it'll be hard for me to get much in. My apologizes and I hope you guys continue to like the story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. It's been a crazy few days and I figured with this much information, it should be short to not overwhelm you guys. Hope you enjoy!

“Why am I coloring?” Suga asks as he picks out a green crayon. Jhope chuckles, wrapping his arms around Suga’s middle as Suga continues to color the grass around the dog in the picture. “Cuz the twins said so,” Bam states. Oh right. Jaebum had asked what the twins wanted to do for being so good while he was gone and they said everyone had to color. So here they were, an hour later, the pack all surrounded and coloring in the twin’s playroom of the giant palace. “I’m jealous that they have such a big playroom. Like holy cow! It’s like three rooms in one!” Youngjae says as he stretches his arms out to emphasize his point. “Gaga!” Jackson finds Kyo waving around a crayon. “I have bwue.” Jackson shakes his head fondly as he recalls that day before Kyo uses the color on the page. He happily moves back and forth in Mark’s lap. Jaebum helps Lilly color in the lions. “Daddy, can you draw a panther?” Jaebum hums, looking for a black crayon. “A panther huh.” Lilly nods, watching as Jaebum attempts to draw a panther. Jaebum’s focused, Mark getting lost by just looking at him. It warmed his heart being this close to him and seeing him interacting with their children. Until he hears Lilly squeal in laughter and point at Jaebum’s drawing. Mark looks down and sees a funky blob of some animal that looks nowhere near a panther. “What is that?!” Jinyoung asks, his face not believing what he’s seeing. Jaebum pouts, “It’s a panther!” Yugyeom feels Bam lean over him so he could see, “Wait, let me see-” Bam busts out laughing. “Are you blind?!” Jaebum’s pouting more and more as the pack start to laugh and tease him about his drawing. He looks to Mark, “You see it don’t you?” Mark had been giggling with the rest of them but seeing Jaebum’s face now, it was too cute. “I like it.” Jinyoung snorts as Jaebum gives a dopey smile and kisses Mark. Bam on the other hand ain’t buying it, “Oh, Come on. Mark totally dodged the question!” There’s light and friendly bickering going on that ends up as background noise for Jackson. He’s staring at Mark as his thoughts take over. It’s not that he isn’t happy with how things are now, it’s just that he doesn’t understand how it ended up this way after what they went through. This shouldn’t be possible with Mark rejecting the bond yet somehow they’re able to be in the same room again all of a sudden. Was it due to them being apart for so long that it’ll take a moment to kick start back up? He keeps looking for signs. Of Mark trying to hide the pain or for it to hit any second but Mark is smiling all around, even leaning against Jaebum’s side as they’re attached to the hip. He’s afraid. He doesn’t want to see Mark go through that again. “Yien,” he calls out, gaining Mark’s attention. He gestures to go talk outside. Mark nods but mouths he can’t walk. Jackson mouths back to shift. Mark leans down, whispering into Kyo’s ear. Kyo leans back, pressing kisses to Mark’s cheek before moving. Suga catches Kyo coming at him. Lifting an eyebrow he realizes Kyo is trying to get into his lap. Suga freezes before he’s leaning back against Jhope, arms up and silently freaking out as Kyo is now sitting in his lap. Jhope laughs, “Why are you freaking out?” Suga grumbles, “There’s a kid in my lap!” Jhope tries to control his laughter, “We’ve raised Jungkook with the others.” Suga gives him a look, “Jungkook was a teenager not a four year old! This,” He points to Kyo, “I have no idea what to do. Why would he even want to sit with me?” Jhope snorts, “Stop it. You’ll do just fine. Just don’t cuss.” Suga forces himself to relax. Ok, maybe Jhope’s right. He just doesn’t have to cuss. Got it. Meanwhile, Mark gives a kiss to Jaebum’s lips, “Be right back,” before he suddenly shifts while Jackson gets up. He picks up the black cat before Jaebum can. “Sorry, gotta borrow him for a sec.” Jaebum frowns as does Jinyoung but Jackson doesn’t give them any chance to ask any questions as he races out the door. The others all have curious and confused looks on their faces. Jhope goes to comment when he sees Kyo was concentrating on his new drawing. Tilting his head curiously, he notices something about the drawing. “Who is that?” He asks, pointing to the person that’s in the corner of the picture away from all the other people he’s drawn. “Danny.” The room instantly goes silent at hearing that name. “What?” Jaebum snaps his head to his son like the others do. Kyo touches his finger to Jhope’s over the drawn figure, “Danny.” The tension in the room rising. “Why is he away from everyone else?” Jaebum decides to ask the question and Lilly answers. “He only comes when we sweep.” Now their heart rates pick up. Yugyeom is the most affected because he knows about Mark’s dreams with Danny. The others only know that Mark had nightmares but not what they were about. “He’ll play with us while talking,” Lilly continues. “He says Mommy needs us. To not let Mommy be alone. That the pack stay together by Mommy’s side to fight the bad man.” Kyo nods his head enthusiastically, “Yeah. Stronger together or bad man will take Mommy away.” Jaebum’s expression is unreadable as the others look shocked and trying to assess this information. “Jaebum, why do you have that look on your face?” Jinyoung asks. When he gaze finally meets Jinyoung’s, the others fear what he’s about to say. “I’ve seen him...I’ve seen the ‘bad man’.”

Mark’s tail moves about anxiously as he curled further in Jackson’s arms. Jackson kept walking until they got somewhere private. Which was a bathroom. With the door locked, Mark shifts back and sits on the counter in wait. He can see it on Jackson’s face that he has a lot to say. He isn’t expecting the question that comes forth though. “Can I see it?” Just those words and it brings Mark back to reality; back to the problem at hand. His hand subconsciously rises to go touch it but Mark stops himself. The last time he did that, it led to pain. Instead, Mark had put his invisible collar back on to cover it from sight. It had been a constant reminder of what kept him separated from Jaebum. “I’m sorry.” Mark bites his lip to try and reign in the emotions that want to come forth. “You don’t have to apologize, Jiaer.” Jackson shakes his head, “I do. There’s so much I could’ve done, should’ve done. I didn’t once try and comfort you after that day. I got wrapped up in my own shit when you needed me. Where you were pretending to hold everything together for our sake and I went along with it. I should’ve been there behind closed doors where I know you fell apart each and every time.” Mark goes to lie but he thinks better of it. Jackson has seen him when he about lost it. Struggled to hold him together when Jaebum left that day. “It hurt.” Jackson is actually surprised Mark is telling him the truth right now. “It hurt a damn lot. There were lots of times that I wanted to scream. Where I wanted to break something because it reminded me of another memory of him. I’d find myself in front of a mirror every morning to look at the mating bite. To something I cherished so much that became something I ended up hating with my entire being. It’s because of this, he points to the back of his neck, “That it was keeping me from being next to him. But at the same time, it gave me the twins. Without the mating bite, I never could’ve had them and I tried to move through each day with that thought.” Jackson goes to say something but Mark stops him for he’s not done yet. “Don’t think that I didn’t notice each and every one of your guys’ pain and suffering. I caused that and you can’t tell me otherwise. For if it wasn’t for me, Jaebum would’ve still been there. I don’t blame anyone. I just wished I could’ve done something to stop it, to change it. Something that could take away all the pain. I was told that my only option was to part and yet somehow, I’m able to be in the same room as him now. To be able to touch him. To see the twins and the pack so happy to all be together again but I’m fucking terrified, Jiaer. When is it gonna come back? What else will happen? When will this end? It’s all racing in my mind cause this isn’t over. I still can’t feel him through the bond…” He doesn’t finish his sentence but Jackson understands. It’s still there. All over his mating bite. Mark’s fingers move in a pattern, Jackson watching as silence fills the room before the collar comes apart in two pieces. When Mark tilts his head, Jackson can see it. His breath hitches. It had gotten worse. It’s almost completely covered all of Jaebum’s mating bite now. The black veins are now trying to spread out past the mating bite as the black dot is a big circle in the middle. With most of Jaebum’s teeth marks covered in black, it makes it all look like a weird, dark tattoo. Mark’s hands shake around the collar. “It was because I was rejecting his bond right? Where it should’ve stopped when Jaebum left and it did. The pain, lockups and the seizures. Even the dreams with Danny. But this never stopped growing. Slowly, so slowly over time it got bigger. It was almost unnoticeable until the new dreams started up. And the pain. It came back in my dreams when I tried to get close to Jaebum. But that’s not all.” Mark lifts his hand up, reaching right above the back of his neck. “It hurts like all those times if you try and touch it.” He presses down, pain shooting through his spine as he cries out. Jackson rushes forward, ripping Mark’s hand from the bite. Mark’s body still jolts with little aftershocks as Jackson holds onto him. “It’s me, Jiaer…” Mark whispers and Jackson curses before he curls Mark closer. “Danny was in my dreams for a reason. He was warning me…” Jackson doesn’t know what to say. He wants to say it’s nothing. To say anything to help calm Mark. But he’s left speechless as he watches the black veins pulse against the back of Mark’s neck. Whatever it was, it’s in Mark and it’s not leaving. 

“Ok, hold up!” Suga growls out and everyone goes quiet. “We need to backtrack here.” Jaebum agrees as he looks over to Bam, “Write this down.” Bam nods as he takes a clean piece of paper and starts writing. “Alright, so this all started with what?” Suga asks and Yugyeom answers. “A nightmare. He had a nightmare. Danny was in it.” Yugyeom had tried to tell the others about Mark’s nightmare with Danny after Jaebum said he’d seen the bad man. It just led to a whole bunch of people talking at once so no one could understand anything. “Go into more detail. Did he tell you about it?” Yugyeom shakes his head. “Just that Danny was in it, though we both thought it was weird that he’d have one of those dreams about Danny since he hasn’t had one since being with Jaebum hyung.” Jaebum goes quiet for a moment as he recalls that day, “That’s when I didn’t know or could feel it through the bond.” Bam writes it all down. “That’s where the headaches started too,” Yugyeom reminds him. “That was the day of the theme park right?” Youngjae asks and they nod. “Then he ended up having another nightmare the same day when his headache came back full force.” The pack all start to remember. “Back then we didn’t know, but it was when he was near Jaebum for more than a minute that his headache came back,” Jinyoung says. “Yeah, cause as soon as we got to the car, he was starting to feel better and by the time we got home he claimed to be perfectly fine before his nap,” Youngjae continued. Jaebum’s hand twitched for he didn’t like thinking about him being the cause of Mark’s pain but this was needed. They needed to go over every last detail they could. “So headaches and nightmares before what?” Suga questions. He needed to know everything too. “The lock up in the car,” Jaebum sighs. It’s still so vivid in his mind as well as the other pack members. It showed clearly on their faces that they did not want to go through that moment again of watching Mark go over the bridge. “It came out of nowhere from the mating bite and then became a body lock up,” Jaebum states. He gives Bam a moment to catch up in writing. “It was then.” The others come from their thoughts and look to Suga. He was still processing everything but it was starting to make sense now. “Just, think about it. We all thought in the end that it was due to the bond between Jaebum and Mark. The forbidden bond. And though it seemed that way, why did it start with a nightmare first? Why would Mark even have nightmares at all? And take that into account how things seemed to get worse with each nightmare, especially the one in the car on the way back to base from the bridge...” Jaebum can feel his heart beating faster, “Nightmares aren’t part of it.” Suga meets his gaze before Jinyoung shakes his head and says, “No, it’s part of it. I read the forbidden bond book.” Jaebum recalls looking at the book too just hours ago. “Shannon showed me the same book. It wasn't there.” Jinyoung growls, “Are you calling me a liar? Just cause I read it many years ago doesn’t mean I don’t know it. My Mother has read it too and Jin even agreed with his own research. These books here in the library hold facts and history from all over the world.” That doesn’t make any sense then. “That book you read was not the original.” Their heads shot up to find Jade standing in the doorway. She’d been listening in on the conversation for quite a while now. She had hurried to finish her civic duties so she could see how Mark and Jaebum were holding up, just to find they were already discussing what she wanted to bring up in the first place. “So it was a copy?” Jhope tilts his head to the side curiously. “The original was taken back when I was a kid. Nightmares were not included in the original book because it varied per person. Some had nightmares because their minds were deteriorating faster than their bodies. But in the copy it was put in because a lot tended to have more nightmares than not. But Mark’s doesn’t make sense based on the fact that he had the nightmare first before everything came into play.” Bam furrows his brows, “Wait, you said the worst nightmare was on the car ride back to base. What happened?” Jinyoung has to look away, his hands clenching, “He was trying to get away and crying out for help...he ended up clawing into the back of his neck.” The others gasp before Suga could feel Kyo whine against him. “Bad man marked Mommy.” He lifts his little fingers and touches the back of his neck. Jaebum pales as it hits him. This whole time… “Danny was trying to warn him,” Yugyeom speaks and the others are realizing it too. “My mind is still a mess right now. You’re telling me that it wasn’t because of their bond that caused them to separate?” Youngjae tries to understand. “It was never Jaebum,” Jade steps forward, placing her hands onto Jaebum’s shoulders. “It was just made to look that way.” Suga curses, “Shit, we’ve played right into its hands.” Bam sets down his marker. This was still a whole mess. So it wasn’t the forbidden bond that was the cause of all this? It was actually something else? “The forbidden bond has a big part in this though.” Bam feels like his mind has been blown. “Excuse me what?” Jaebum closes his eyes as he grips a hold of one of Jade’s hands. “Let me make it simple for you. We know that a forbidden bond happens when pure and demonic blood try and bond together right?” Bam nods, listening intently. “So, if it’s not Jaebum’s bond Mark’s trying to reject, who else would it be?” It takes a few seconds but Bam gasps loudly and smacks Yugyeom’s chest, “OH MY GOD! Mark had been marked by a demonic entity!” Suga and Yugyeom growl. “But shouldn’t it be impossible? Nothing can stop a bond,” Youngjae states. “Just think about it. No one can interfere with a bond except the two that are bonded. One can block out thoughts and feelings from the other subconsciously or on purpose...” the others are catching on one by one as Jade finishes, “He’s not trying to bond with Mark. He’s trying to take control of Mark from the inside out. And if you were a demon that wanted to take control of one’s body and soul, what’s the best way to do it?” Their faces showed it all. “Through my mating bite,” Jaebum whispers. Everything finally made more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any confusion! Yes, It's a demonic entity that is trying to take control over Mark by going through jaebum's mating bite. A mating bite gives the connection between two people so if the demonic entity could block out Jaebum and put himself there, he can attempt to take place of said person and take control. The demonic entity was using what happens with a forbidden bond to have Jaebum separate himself from Mark and leave Mark more vulnerable to be taken control over (demonic possessions have similar symptoms). And basically the demonic entity would try and attempt to take over bit by bit when Jaebum is close so he could make it seem like it was Jaebum's fault so he would leave Mark's side cause if Jaebum stuck around, he wouldn't be able to do it (Needed Mark to be vulnerable in order to take control more. Dreams are a big one cause Mark is most vulnerable). Danny was trying to warn Mark of the demonic entity as well but he couldn't get the words out and the demonic entity was too strong for him so he tried with the twins. Also, the markings on the back of the neck that happen with a forbidden bond are true and the demonic entity mimicked those markings when he marked Mark so it would go unnoticed as well. This guy is a smart fucker I tell ya. If you have any more questions let me know. My brain can be complicated sometimes. I hope this helps anyone if they're still confused on anything. Now the question that is left is why does the demonic entity want Mark? Until next time...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short chapter for I didn't have much time again today, but please continue to enjoy! :)

“You have to promise me.“ Jackson can’t look Mark in the eye right now. Seeing that serious expression and what he’s asking of him. Jackson couldn’t even go through with it back then and he’s asking him to promise him now? “Look at me, Jiaer,” Mark pleads, hands coming up to redirect him to his gaze. “Promise me. We both know Jaebum won’t be able to do it if it comes down to it.” Jackson doesn’t want to do it. Even though they had those few years apart, they’re right back to being attached to the hip since they came back in each other’s life. Jackson can’t imagine a day without Mark. It would be like losing Jinyoung. Mark is just as much a big part of him as his mate is. For if Mark hadn’t been there, Jackson would’ve lost himself to the darkness long ago. He would’ve been just like his other siblings. He would’ve walked around soulless with only blood and power on his mind. And Mark...Mark’s asking for his death right now. For everyone’s. How would they be able to live without him? Mark is their center; the heart of the pack. But how could Jackson deny him? Mark wouldn’t be able to bare it if he ended up losing control and hurting one of them. A single tear falls down Jackson’s face as he nods, “I promise.” Mark smiles sadly, thumb gently wiping away Jackson’s tear. “Thank you.” Jackson shakes his head though, “But that’s as a last resort, Yien. Just like we did with Jaebum, we’re gonna do everything before that even becomes an option.” Mark nods back and Jackson pulls him back into his arms. He holds Mark tight in his embrace. “I love you,” he says in Chinese. Mark feels his heart swell in his brother’s arms. “I love you,” he says back, voice cracking as he’s full of many emotions. Jackson kisses the top of his head, rocking them gently back and forth. “I swear I won’t let it reach that point. I won’t let the darkness try and take you from me twice.” He’ll do whatever it takes.

Jhope’s smug look has Suga wanting to rip it right off. “Stop it,” he demands but Jhope just shines in such brightness. Youngjae is also staring at him with the same brightness and it’s really getting on Suga’s nerves. “How the fu-shi-crap, are you two radiating such happiness right now?!” Whew, Suga almost cursed. Well, he did earlier but luckily Kyo nor Lilly picked up on it. “Cute,” is all Youngjae says and Jhope agrees, “That he is.” Suga huffs, crossing his arms. As soon as the others realized what’s going on with Mark, Jaebum and Jinyoung took off to go to Mark and Jackson. Jade went to go prepare a medical room while Yugyeom and Bam snuck off to go to the library to find that book. Thus, leaving this situation Suga finds himself in now. Playing dress up to help distract the twins. He may look grumpy but he’s actually glad the twins are taking this so well. They’re just four and yet they understand so much. Jungkook was the same way even if he had been older when they took him in. He catches Jhope checking him out and Suga puts his hands on his hips. The black haired wig moves, brushing against his shoulders as he gives him a look, “If you don’t stop I swear to god…” He’s cut off by Lilly pouting, “Sugie, no moving!” Suga stills as Lilly uses the stool to put a flower crown on his head. Youngjae can’t hold back his laughter at the nickname nor how Suga caters to the twins. It’s too adorable! Kyo places several flower stickers on Suga’s skirt, “You like?” Kyo asks and Suga looks down to see Kyo inspecting the flower stickers before meeting his gaze with a hopeful expression. Suga’s own expression softens, “You bet. Should add a few more here to make it look like a flower belt.” Kyo’s eyes go wide in awe and Lilly gasped excitedly at the idea as the two start to plant more stickers to make a flower belt. Suga instantly looks up and glares at the other two when he hears a muffled snort. He finds Jhope covering Youngjae’s mouth as their eyes radiate brightness. “I bet if you two bent over it’d radiate out of your as-” The twins interrupt with a loud, “TA-DA!” And Suga is back to the twins. He twirls his skirt around, flipping his hair and gives a small smirk, “Bam would be jealous.” The twins jump up and down before looking to Youngjae and Jhope, “Your turn!” Suga’s smirk grows into an evil one. “Yes, let’s give them a makeover.” Jhope and Youngjae’s expressions fall, both swallowing hard for what is to come.

“It reeks in here,” Bam scrunches his nose as they open the library doors. Yugyeom is smiling though and Bam raises an eyebrow, “Really?” Yugyeom shoves Bam into the library. “What? I can’t help it. It’s been forever since we got a whiff of their two scents mixing ok?” Bam looks down to Yugyeom’s crotch, “Someone seems to like it a little too much.” Yugyeom flushes, covering himself. “NO!” Bam throws his head back in laughter, “You can admit to me, Yugs. It’d be hot to watch those two go at it.” Yugyeom goes to say something but he’s stopped as he’s imagining it. Bam’s smirk keeps growing, “You know after all this is said and done, we could ask-” Yugyeom clamps a hand over Bam’s mouth, “Nope. You’re not putting that idea into my brain. We need to focus.” Bam stops for once and waits calmly for Yugyeom to remove his hand. “You’re right. Sorry, was trying to add some humor in after what occurred back there.” Both their expressions fall some. Though it was good news to know that Jaebum didn’t have to remain separated from Mark, it worried them with the new information settling in. “How do we even deal with a demonic possession?” Yugyeom asks. Bam shrugs, “You’re asking a reptile. But for one, I’d say we followed what Danny was trying to tell us. To stick together.” Yugyeom stands in the middle of the library as he takes in all the books. There was even a second story. “That might be the only way at the moment cause I don’t even know where to start to find this book.” Bam hums as he recalls back to the moment of when they entered the library before with Mark. Wait. Jaebum said Shannon showed him the book right? So it has to be around the area they were standing at back then.” Yugyeom perks up and they take off. They find the section as well as the knife marks. “Alright, so it’s gotta be…” Bam says as his fingers moves around the books below while Yugyeom looks high. It’s not long before they end up meeting in the middle, their fingers slowly sliding from each end till they stop beside the other on an empty spot. “Here.” Frowning, they look at each other. “Did they not put the book back?” Yugyeom asks. They look toward the desk, the couch and on the floor, but the book wasn’t there. “Huh, that’s weird,” Yugyeom pouts. Bam shakes his head in confusion, “That would mean Shannon had it last. Why would she take it though?” Yugyeom is just as lost. He searches one last time over the books in the area when he notices something. “Hey…” Bam turns around, moving back over to him as Yugyeom pulls out a book from behind the empty slot. “Now why would a book about demonic possessions be behind where the forbidden bond book should be?” Bam’s eyes land on the thick black book that looks ancient. That was the question indeed.

“You’re mad at me, I can tell.” Jinyoung scoffs at Jaebum’s accusation. He’s not mad, he’s upset. He’s hurt. He understands why Jaebum did what he did but it didn’t hurt any less. “I’m not mad.” Jaebum stops, turning sharply that Jinyoung almost collides into him. Jaebum gives him this look and it has Jinyoung feeling frustrated. “Jaebum-” Jaebum lifts his eyebrows, for Jaebum’s not budging until Jinyoung lets it out. Jinyoung’s shoulders sag, “Alright. Fine. You want to talk about this now, so be it. I’m not mad, I’m upset that you left me behind. We made a promise that no matter what, we’d always be by each other’s side. So when you decided to just up and leave on your own, it was a huge blow.” Hands come to rest on Jinyoung’s shoulders, “I know.” Jinyoung can see how sorry Jaebum truly was by looking into his eyes. “But we both know what would’ve happened if I took you with me.” Jinyoung does and that’s what makes it more upsetting because Jaebum was looking out for him even while his own world was falling apart. “Plus, I know how much Mark means to you as well. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. He’s become a part of us that no one could be without.” Jinyoung knows this too. “But I wasn’t there like I should’ve been. He needed us, Jaebum. And yet we were caught up in our own turmoil while he tried so hard to hold us together.” Jinyoung wants to go back in time. If he couldn’t keep Jaebum from leaving that time, at least he could be there for Mark. Could’ve made sure he had eaten, that he didn’t need help with the twins. He could’ve been there when Mark no doubt cried in private. Where Mark waited till no one was around to show how broken he really had been. It should’ve been both of them trying to hold each other together. “Hey, Mark understands and you know what you want to do now, right?” Jinyoung nods, expression raw, “I want to be there for him like he’s always been there for me.” Jaebum smiles softly, before he takes a step to the side and Jinyoung takes in Mark standing there. Was Mark standing there the whole time? Mark gives him a watery smile, “Jinyoungie…” Mark holds out his arms and Jinyoung finds himself choking up as he rushes over to Mark’s side and takes him into his arms. “I’m sorry, “Jinyoung gets out. “It’s ok,” Mark says back but Jinyoung doesn’t let it go. “It’s not. It wasn’t ok but you gave me space and didn’t push. You must’ve been waiting for me to come to you and I’m sorry I took so long.” Jinyoung can feel Mark tremble in his arms, making him squeeze tighter. “I’m here now. We’re all here for you, and nothing and no one is going to take you from us.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Youngjae, look at what we found!” Bam exclaims as he opens the door to the playroom before stopping. Yugyeom collides into Bam’s back, not expecting him to stop like he did. “Why’d you stop?” he asks as he rubbed his chin from hitting the back of Bam’s head. “Wow,” is all Bam can say. Wow indeed. Suga is still looking flawless but Youngjae and Jhope on the other hand… “Girl, I’m gonna have to hit you up later but what happened to them?” Suga beams, “Payback.” Yugyeom finds he never wants to get on Suga’s bad side. The twins clapped and giggled at the masterpieces of Jhope and Youngjae. Jhope, who looked like barbie was going through drug rehab with all the makeup and hair put up like a troll doll. And Youngjae had pigtails with pink everything. Pink eye shadow, pink blush and pink lipstick with a pink tutu. The two pouted as Suga was full on smug. “Don’t you want to join?” Suga teases. Bam’s eyebrow twitches but Yugyeom saves the day by showing the book. “Look!” They all zero in on it. “Weren't you looking for the forbidden bond book?” Jhope asks. “We did but it was missing. Instead, this was hidden behind where the forbidden book should’ve been,” Yugyeom clarifies. They crowd in as Suga takes the book from Yugyeom’s hands. It looked very old and was quite thick. The symbol on the front held the upside down pentagram with a goat skull in the middle. “Demonic possessions?” Youngjae tilts his head to the side in wonder before Suga flips the book open. Going through some pages, they saw it was written in a language that none of them understood. There were pictures here and there but without knowing the context, it wasn’t going to get them anywhere. “You found this in the library?” Suga frowns. Yugyeom and Bam nod, “Yeah. Do you know what language it is?” Bam looks to Suga and Jhope. “My guess would be the demonic tongue,” Jhope states in which Suga agrees, “Namjoon would know, but what I don’t get is why this book would be in the library. No demon is gonna give away such information to a fox clan of all people.” Youngjae shrugs, “You never know. Jade had traveled with Jaebum’s Mother for a bit. This could also be from before Jade too.” Suga closes the book, “But for the book to be conveniently placed behind the book we were originally looking for? And right as we figured out Mark is being possessed by a demonic entity? We were meant to find this book.” Bam and Yugyeom look to each other, “It had to of been Shannon then,” Yugyeom says. “That wouldn’t make sense though. She figured it out before we did? And what? Took the forbidden bond book and put this book in its place while we were coming to the fact of everything actually going on? No way. That sounds like it was set up...” Bam stops talking as he came to the realization along with the others. “We have to stop them!” Youngjae declares. The three were starting to panic. “Alright, listen here. You three hurry to the others. Jhope and I will head back to see if Namjoon can translate the book. And the twins…” Suga stops mid sentence as he finds the twins aren’t in the room. “Shit.”

Mark kept making little worried noises as he hugged Jaebum’s front. Jaebum’s one arm was underneath Mark’s thighs as his other hand tried to rub soothing circles against Mark’s back. Mark’s ears laid flat and his tail moved back and forth anxiously of what was to come. “I got you, baby,” Jaebum says sweetly. Mark makes another noise but louder before burying his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck. “We just want to check some things,” Jinyoung reassures but Mark shakes his head, “Can’t we just go home?” Jackson whines, seeing how worried and scared Mark looked right now. “As soon as we’re done, I promise,” Jaebum clarifies. Mark’s claws clung onto Jaebum, “You’ll be there?” Jaebum feels his chest ache at how small and fragile Mark looked in his arms as he asked the question with such a tiny voice. “I’m not leaving your side again. In fact, you’ll be stuck with me even when you try to go to the bathroom.” It brings a giggle from Mark as he thinks about it. Lifting his head, he moves to lay against Jaebum’s shoulder so he can look up at him. “You’re gonna do that for the rest of our lives?” Jaebum smiles softly, “Don’t tempt me. I already don’t like parting from you for a single second. Add into being away for just a few months and I feel like I could go feral now if you tried to leave my side for more than a few minutes.” Mark pouts, “Don’t remind me about those days.” Jaebum moves his one hand up to touch Mark’s face, “I’ll be sure to make up for it.” Mark finds himself relaxing some under Jaebum’s touch. “You better. Wanna always feel your love.” Their conversation ends as they approach the room Jade had set up. It was similar to the ones BTS had back at their base. Jade nods in greeting as they come inside. “This room is for both your protection and everyone else’s. I’m sure you’re familiar with it since Jaebum spent a lot of time in one when he couldn’t control his dragon.” Jaebum winces as he recalls those days. They weren't pretty. Mark’s nerves are growing as Jaebum sits him down on one of the beds. There’s two side by side and both of them had binds. “I thought this was just a check up?” Mark asks while looking at the others. Jackson didn’t seem too sure about this either, “This seems like a lot for just checking some vitals and blood.” Jinyoung huffs, “It’s a check up. We just want to check some other things too.” Mark catches sight of the syringe on the table by Jade. “No.” Mark tries to get up but Jaebum gently pushes him back onto the bed that he ends up lying on his back. “Bummie…” Jaebum shushes him sweetly, “Hey, no, look at me.” Mark looks away from what Jinyoung and Jade are doing to look back at him. “Do you trust me?” Mark had so many questions to ask. One of them being why Jaebum would ask this. “I trust you.” He does. Jaebum is his everything and more. He’d do anything for him. Fingers move through his hair as Jaebum looks at him like Mark’s his entire world and he is, “Then please let us do this.” Calming under his touch, Mark eventually nods. “Thank you.” Jaebum leans down and kisses him. “What are you gonna do?” Jackson has a feeling but he doesn’t want to be right. Jinyoung waits till Jaebum straps Mark in, watching as Jaebum touches Mark delicately and trying to relax him. “We want to check what goes down when he dreams.” Jackson can see something big happened when he was in the bathroom with Mark but he doesn’t need to be told any more to know what it was. “You think so too, huh?” Jinyoung’s expression is just as worried. For if this was all true… “We won’t know for sure until after this. Jaebum’s also going to be injected with a sleeping agent since he connected with Mark through his dreams before. It’ll be an outlook from both sides.” Jaebum lays down next to Mark, the two not breaking eye contact. Jaebum takes Mark’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together as his thumb rubs soothingly across his knuckles. “What if I can’t find you?” Mark worries but Jaebum remains calm, “Then I’ll find you. No matter what, I’ll find a way. I promised the last time I saw you in our dreams didn’t I?” Jinyoung touches Jaebum’s arm as Jade moves to touch Mark’s. They begin to hook them up to the machines that’ll monitor their vitals. Jackson stands in the middle and watches in anticipation. This could go smoothly or very wrong. “Are we ready?” Jade asks, looking between the two. Mark has to take several breaths to keep himself calm, each time Jaebum gives him reassuring words. Jade and Jinyoung lock eyes and use this moment to inject the two. Mark’s breath hitches a bit but it regulates back out as he continues to keep his gaze locked with Jaebum’s. “I love you,” Mark says in Korean and Jaebum smiles at him, “I love you,” he replies back in Chinese. Mark really wants to be closer to Jaebum even though they’re literally side by side. The bindings keep him from doing so though, so instead, his uses his finger to trace out a pattern Jaebum knows all too well. His name. Jaebum waits to trace back Mark’s name and it brings a smile to Mark’s face. The three watch the heartfelt scene as they see their vitals leveling out and their eyes slowly closing. Mark is out first, Jaebum struggling against the drug’s effects. He doesn’t want this to be the last time. He has to find Mark. To save him. “We’re here, Jaebum. You’re not in this alone,” Jinyoung states as he places a hand onto Jaebum’s shoulder. His words ease him to sleep, the drug finally taking over and they’re both out.

When Mark opens his eyes, his breath is shaky as he takes in the room. He’s back. His hands grip the bed sheets and he waits. He’s afraid to leave the bed but after a few minutes, there’s nothing but his breathing. The lights are all on and the familiar hallway waits for him. He can do this. Jaebum will find him. Leaving the room with that thought, he finds the hallway with the doors to his pack members. They’re all open and it’s bright as ever. Just taking a step out of his own room and he’s hit with so much warmth and love. He can feel the pack members like they’re right there with him. It calms him and he finds himself relaxed by the time he gets to Jackson’s room. Jackson is inside and wearing headphones. He’s bopping to some music as his face shows all the expressions of him fully enjoying himself. Mark loved seeing Jackson’s passionate and goofy side that he just watched for a while before something catches the corner of his eye. Turning around, he finds Jinyoung’s door where Jinyoung is flipping to another page in a book he’s reading as he’s propped up on the couch. There must’ve been a good part for Jinyoung laughs and he smiles with all his eye crinkles. It was adorable and Mark’s heart warmed at the sight. These were the moments he lived for and enjoyed. Seeing his pack happy and healthy. Just being able to be by their sides made it a home. Gave him purpose. A knocking noise grabs his attention and Mark feels that anxious feeling crawling up his skin. He slowly faces toward the sound and finds the hallway has changed with a door down the hall at the end. It wasn’t the office door though. It was their bedroom in the new dorm. And it was open with Jaebum standing on the other side. “Jaebum…” Mark takes a step closer and the lights start to flicker. He stops, looking up to find the lights struggling to stay on. “Mark.” Mark moves his gaze from the lights to find the hallway is changing as well. The pack rooms are disappearing and it’s just a long empty hallway now that’s getting darker. A loud noise makes Mark jump and cover his ears as it happens again. One light shatters. And then another. And another. “Mark, come to me!” Jaebum yells. Mark focuses onto Jaebum once more and sees him trying to come through the door but some invisible force is stopping him. Mark can feel his instincts screaming at him to go to Jaebum and he starts to run. Another light shatters right above where Mark had been standing moments ago. The hair on the back of his neck stands up and he feels the feeling of dread trying to cling to him. Mark has no idea that Jaebum can see what’s behind him. That Jaebum can see the creature racing to get to Mark before he can get to him. “That’s it baby, focus on me.” Jaebum struggles against the invisible force field, trying with all his might to break through. “Come on, come on…” He can feel himself shifting, his own darkness radiating out to push against the other darkness. The lights continue to go out as if sucked in from the creature’s darkness as soon as it touches it. Mark is close to Jaebum and Mark reaches his hand out. Their hands almost touch before Mark feels something claw into shoulder, grabbing him and trying to pull him back. “No! Let me go!” Mark cries out. “He’s mine!” Jaebum growls out, shifting more. His control is slipping, becoming unstable but it’s getting stronger and stronger. His own fangs bare as he sees fangs scrape against the back of Mark’s neck. “You can’t have him!” Jaebum roars, his darkness shooting out and Jaebum’s hand breaks through and grabs a hold of Mark. He pulls Mark through before the creature can bite into his neck. They fall back with Jaebum landing on his butt and Mark in his arms. There’s loud growling and banging heard as the creature tries to come through but can’t. Mark turns his head to finally see the creature. It’s shape twists and forms as it mixes with the darkness itself and It’s pissed, eyes blood red and fangs dripping with saliva as it tries so desperately to get to him. He can’t look for long as pain shoots through his spine from his neck before surrounding his back. He screams, Jaebum having to steady Mark as he leans heavily against him. “What’s wrong?!” Jaebum can see the back of Mark’s neck. He can see the black veins pulsing and trying to spread as Mark screams out once more. “My...back…” His back feels like it’s on fire. “Shit,” Jaebum feels helpless as he doesn’t know what to do. The banging is getting louder and when Jaebum looks up he sees the darkness is starting to seep in through tiny cracks of the invisible barrier. It’s not gonna hold. “Wake up!” Frowning, Jaebum could’ve sworn he heard someone yelling that wasn’t them. “Jaebum!” Things were starting to blur and distort. “You need to wake up!” The voices sounded like his pack. “WAKE UP!” He can feel a pull and fear gripped him. No. He can’t leave. Not now. Mark will be alone with the creature. But things are happening too fast. One second, he’s with Mark, the next Mark is yanked from him as black like vines had wrapped around him. The barrier breaks and the creature comes forth. “JAEBUM!” a voice is just as loud as Jaebum shouts, “NO!” and he leaps to grab a hold of Mark but everything goes black before he does.

“Vitals all look good,” Jinyoung says. It’s been a while. The two have been asleep with no change in steady vitals. “Jackson, if you don’t stop pacing, I’m going to duct tape you to the wall,” Jade threatens. Jackson was wearing her patience. “I can’t help it! Its bound to happen. I can feel it. There’s a demon inside my brother and we’re just waiting around for the demon to find him in his dreams!” Jinyoung can feel the worry through the bond as well as fear. “That’s why we’re here when it happens,” Jade replies. “And do what?! We’re not there in his dreams.” Jinyoung touches Jackson’s shoulders to try and calm him. “No, this was a bad idea. Jinyoung please, we need to wake them up.” Jinyoung looks torn as Jackson looks at him pleading. He can’t get any words out though as the twins suddenly appear in the room. “Lilly?! Kyo?!” Jade says in shock. “Bad man! Bad man!” Kyo shouts and tries to go to Mark. Jinyoung picks him up as Lilly pulls on Jackson’s leg. “Stop the dream, Gaga! Stop it!” What in the hell? There’s a loud beep and the guys look up to see Mark’s vitals are picking up. His hands are twitching and his head is moving side to side slowly as his expression isn’t as peaceful anymore. Another beep and Jaebum’s is picking up now as well. His expression frowns, claws coming out. The lights start to flicker and Mark’s vitals are going wild. He’s making little pained noises, breathing turning into panting. The door flies open and Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bam arrive out of breath. “Stop...don't ...bad ...idea…”The three manage to get out in between breaths. The door slams shut, the three jolting and clinging to the other. “What the fuck?!” Bam yells. The lights start flickering faster, and Jaebum growls in his sleep. He’s partially shifting while Mark is straining against his bindings, looking terrified in his sleep. “Oh god, we’re too late,” Yugyeom says. Jackson full on panic now, “Wake them up, now!” Jinyoung agrees, about to rush over before Mark’s back arches and he screams. The lights go out and it takes a moment to adjust to the darkness and they see Jade get thrown across the room. Kyo and Lilly cling to Jackson and Jinyoung as a huge shadow creature appears over Mark’s body. “NO!” Lilly shouts, her power shooting out and the creature is blown back away from Mark. It snaps the others out of it. They needed to act now and protect Mark. Jinyoung grabs Lilly, “Jackson, go!” Jackson rushes forth with Yugyeom and the two go at it together. “Bam, Youngjae, back them up! We need to wake up Jaebum.” They nod, moving in sync. “Mom-” Jade winces as she stands up, “I’m fine. Focus on Jaebum,” she cuts Jinyoung off as she starts to heal her shoulder from the claw marks. Jinyoung moves the kids to their parents. “Wake up,” Jinyoung says as he starts to inject the counteractant from the drug earlier. Jinyoung keeps glancing to the others and seeing them struggling to keep the creature back and already sustaining wounds. “Jaebum!” Jade yells. “You need to wake up!” Youngjae shouts. They needed their leader. Jinyoung watches as Bam is thrown back but Yugyeom catches him before he can hit the floor. Jackson is slammed to the ground as Youngjae is hit hard. Jade can’t even move fast enough as the creature rushes forth to Mark. “JAEBUM!” The pack call out. They can’t protect Mark without him. Without all of them together. Jaebum jolts up, shifting further and sees the creature about to touch Mark. Roaring, Jaebum launches himself at the creature. Jaebum’s darkness was different from the creature’s and you can see the two clash against one another. Jinyoung sees the twins had shifted into their dragons and tried to nuzzle against Mark who had woken up. “Mark.” Jinyoung moves closer, quickly undoing the bindings and Mark curls into himself. “Make...it...stop…” Jade just got done healing up Yugyeom as he goes back into the fight, coming to stand next to the other five. Jaebum remained in the middle, raring to go, “I’m afraid you have several people to go through first before you can even think of touching him.” The creature doesn’t like this, roaring back. Mark’s whine is so pitiful, his breathing harsh as the pain in his back continues to get worse. Mark reaches out and Jinyoung grabs his hand, “I’m here.” Mark leans into Jinyoung. “What hurts?” Mark cries out again, “My back!” Jinyoung goes to heal him but finds there’s nothing to heal. Why is he in so much pain then? He lifts the back of Mark’s shirt before Mark’s cries turned into screams, his body jolting forward and Jinyoung gasps. He can see his shoulder blades breaking before something shoots forth from his back. Bright light is shining among the darkness now, making everyone shield their eyes for a second. When Jinyoung lifts his hand away from his face, he finds pure white feathers have sprouted from Mark’s back and is emitting such light. “Angel...wings…” Jinyoung gets out in awe. Mark is crying as he gasps in pain, body shaking. The twins whine against him, trying to provide comfort. “JINYOUNG!” Jinyoung had been too distracted that when he turns toward hearing his name called, he finds the creature was about to attack him. Jinyoung braces himself when suddenly something appears in front of him. The creature is huge and wolf like as it manages to keep the other creature away. “What is that?!” Jinyoung asks, eyes never seeing this kind of creature before. “It’s Jackson,” Jade says and Jinyoung looks to his Mother in shock. Jackson? But Jackson’s just a wolf where that thing is a demon of some kind. Jaebum joins in on the fight and the two end up wounding it. The creature cries out in pain before it takes off into the shadows. The surrounding darkness disappears along with it and the lights eventually came back on. Jaebum returns to normal and rushes over to Mark while Jinyoung is still left stunned. The demon wolf of some kind starts to shift back and Jackson stands in his place, looking at Jinyoung with a hurt expression. The door flies open and BTS come piling in, Jin looking right at Mark. “No way,” someone says. The pure white wings flutter against the air for a moment or two before poofing away and Mark is passing out in Jaebum’s arms. Chaos continues to happen all around but Jin stands stock still as it hits him. Mark’s the angel of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff is happening! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

A hand goes to touch him but he jerks away, both of them making a noise at that. Jackson looks like he’s been kicked, hand still up in the air with several scratch marks now. “I…” Jinyoung doesn’t even know where to start. His mind keeps replaying that creature in his mind over and over again. That was Jackson. That thing which was hidden deep within Jackson, and Jinyoung didn’t even know it. Something of that nature didn’t belong in this world. “I can explain,” Jackson says as he tries to take a step closer but Jinyoung shakes his head, “Don’t.” Jackson can feel the instant fear through the bond before Jinyoung can block it out. The hurt is written all over Jackson’s face but he turns his head away, hands clenched into fists before he nods and moves past Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s eyes go wide, feeling like shit and goes to say his name but stops himself. Instead, he watches as Jackson goes over to Mark’s side. Mark, who is starting to come to in Jaebum’s arms. Opening his eyes, he sees Jaebum, “Bummie…” Jaebum removes hair from Mark’s face before pressing a kiss to his lips. “Shh, I’m right here.” Mark couldn’t even lift his head, he felt so weak. “Mommy!” Kyo cries out and clings to the front of Mark along with Lilly. Mark gives them a weak smile. “Are you ok?” Lilly asks as they nuzzle into him further, letting out little whines at almost losing their Mother to that creature. “I’m ok,” Mark gets out as he closes his eyes for a moment. The twins can feel he doesn’t have much energy. “Gonna wuv you back to wealth,” Kyo pouts, determined. The others surrounded Mark and Jaebum. They wanted to be closer and show affection but knew Mark needed a moment to recover and Jaebum no doubt didn’t want to let Mark go after what just occurred. So they opt to show it from a few feet away. “You guys did something foolish,” Namjoon states, meeting Jade’s gaze. She was busy healing the rest of their wounds. “I took action where it was needed as waiting had already done enough damage,” she bites back. Jhope passes by as he brought over a cloth to Youngjae so he could wipe off the smearing makeup. “But you didn’t see fit to let us know that we were dealing with a demon?” Namjoon fires back. Jin places a hand onto Namjoon’s shoulder to calm him. “You still need to think, Jade. I thought you of all people would know that.” She cuts her eyes, “We may have an alliance Namjoon, but I’m not obligated to tell you my every move. Besides, with what went down, I think we got the answers we were looking for.” She looks to Jin as she knows he knows exactly what she’s talking about. Jin glances to Mark, who looks so pale and fragile in Jaebum’s arms as the twins refuse to let go. “It should be impossible but I’ve come to realize that Mark tends to do just that more times than I can count.” Jaebum butts in on the conversation, “If you know anything, I want to know now Jin, not later.” Jin can’t disagree with Jaebum. They’ve already wasted enough time. “I believe I know the reason why the demon is after Mark.” The others go quiet, all attention landing on Jin. “Though how the demon knew, I’m not sure, but for the most part its due to what he has just shown. He’s the angel of light.” Jade frowns, “That’s a legend.” Jin gives her a look, “And Jaebum is a legend too yet he’s here before us.” Crossing her arms, “Yes but there’s more than one dragon. What Mark is, has never been seen or mentioned in history for many, many centuries.” Jin remains calm to Jade’s tone, “I’ll give you that, for I’ve never seen one either. But the facts are right in front of us like you said. For the legend tells of the angel of light who has pure blood that can’t be tainted with pure white angel wings. Add in the fact that Mark got rid of the darkness when his wings came forth, shutting down the small portal that had opened from the Underworld. If not, this could’ve ended up a lot different.” Jungkook makes a noise of confusion, “But didn’t hyung have demonic blood in him before he died?” Jin nods, “Yes, but his angel unleashed when he died and it makes more sense now, because Mark had sacrificed himself to protect the twins and then bring them into this world. The angel of light isn’t his only meaning, for it also means angel of life. Mark was already subconsciously tapping into his angel when he tried to hold back the twin’s birth and from there, it fully unleashed when he died briefly.” A big O appeared on Jungkook’s face. “Ok, but now what about Jaebum and Mark’s bond? Shouldn’t that stuff that we thought was happening now, should’ve happened back then?” Taehyung brings up. “That’s where this gets weird. It should’ve happened right away as well as his angel coming out a lot faster than it did, but somehow it was slowed down. My guess is the demon made its move between the time Mark’s angel was unleashed and his death.” Namjoon agrees, “It would be the best option for he would go unnoticed then and remain hidden deep within Mark.” It goes quiet for a moment as it settles in before Bam speaks up, “So the demon actually kept the forbidden bond from happening somehow?” He swears his mind keeps being blown and it’s all in the same day. “In a way...yes. Even though it doesn’t show up in Mark’s blood, the demon is inside of him and latched onto their bond so it mimics like Mark has demonic blood in him,” Namjoon answers. “But why?” Jaebum doesn’t understand why the demon would go through all of this. “For the very reason we just saw earlier. Powerful and strong demonic entities can’t live in this world; at least not on their own. Just like how you wouldn’t have been able to if you didn’t have your panther or Jackson had his wolf,” Namjoon glances to Jackson who hasn’t looked away from Mark since earlier. He eventually moves his eyesight to look at all of them around, “You need something with equal force to counteract. Mine is Jin. With the bite, it connects us and I feed off of him in a way that allows me to function properly in this world. Now, you may think to Jaebum’s parents and why it didn’t work with them. That’s because Jaebum’s father was too big of an entity. His mother couldn’t handle it all at once when she was given the bite and she also didn’t have demonic blood in her to start with like Jin does. Having equal strength and power to counteract plays a big part as well.” The others are starting to get it, “But wouldn’t it still be too much for Jackson and Jaebum then?” Youngjae asks. Namjoon goes to answer but Jackson cuts him off, “It is. Even though I could reside in this world, my other side was affected. Yien is the one that anchors me. I wouldn’t be able to control my other side if it wasn’t for Yien.” And they all know Mark is the reason Jaebum can control himself now. “Ah! That means Mark had done it subconsciously with his angel even when it wasn’t unleashed!” Jimin shouts and Jin and Namjoon nod. “That would make it to where the demon has been feeding off of Mark to be able to suddenly appear then,” Suga growls out and the others all deflate. “That’s also correct. He is slowly feeding off of Mark with the marking on the back of his neck. The more it spreads, the more he feeds. But to wait for this moment, he was trying to do something,” Namjoon lifts up the demonic book, “Someone highlighted certain words throughout the book and gave me hints to come to this conclusion.” He goes over to the board on the back wall and starts to write out several words, ‘Vessel, counteract, light and dark, feed, thrive, portal, reign, both worlds’. “The main word that kept appearing was vessel. Can any of you think of what this means?” Several paled as one by one, it was clicking. “Mark’s the vessel. He was able to be a portal for the creature to come forth into this world for a moment before his angel came out. But he was trying to do something before that moment so that he could stay in this world…” Jaebum feels his heart beating faster as he recalls the dream. Recalls the demon trying so desperately to get to Mark and bite him before Mark’s wings came out. “He’s trying to change him…” Jaebum gets out, his expression falling, “He’s trying to make a permanent portal by using Mark.” A loud noise is heard as eyes take in Jin throwing the door open as he abruptly leaves the room. “Jin…” Suga frowns at Jin leaving like that. Jungkook tries to follow but Namjoon tells him to stay. Suga says fuck that and takes off after him. “Jin,” Suga calls out but Jin keeps walking. Growling, Suga walks faster and grabs his arm. Jin snatches it away, and they both stop in the middle of the hallway. “What the hell is your problem?!” He stares at Jin’s back as he waits for an answer. When Jin turns around, Suga feels all his anger deflates. “You know something,” Suga manages to get out as Jin looks ready to cry. He nods, taking a moment to regain himself some in order to say, “I know what’s trying to happen.” Suga can feel something grip the inside of his chest, “What does that mean?” Jin doesn’t even try to fake a smile, “The demon’s not going to stop Suga. It’s going to continue until it gets what it wants. Meaning, more pain and suffering. Lock ups and seizures as the creature will feed off of him to weaken him more and more.” Suga feels his hands start to tremble, “What can we do? Demonic possessions have been taken care of before.” Jin looks away, unable to hold Suga’s hopeful gaze. “You could try and lock it inside Mark which none of us have the knowledge nor the power to do so. Exorcism is the next best option but it could take multiple and it could end up doing more damage than good. And the last option…” Jin stops himself from saying it but Suga wants to hear it. “What is it?” Jin turns back around, his back facing Suga. “It’s death.” Jin leaves a stunned Suga behind as he continues to walk forward. Death of the vessel will cut off the demon from any contact with this world. Jin didn’t have the heart to tell Suga that even if they managed to get this demon out, another will come forth. And another. And another after that. Mark is a beacon in the darkness for it to come. Until the transformation is complete, it won’t stop. But it’s the transformation that Jin fears. For if the demon manages to complete it...so many bad things will happen.

“Still nothing on Shannon?” Jinyoung asks over the phone with his Mother. “Afraid not. The last she was seen was her disappearing into the woods.” Jinyoung sighs, his fingers tapping the table top. “Mom-” his voice cracks and he stops. He refuses to cry. It’s been days since everything took place and it’s just getting worse. Mark’s pain is coming back at random times. Where he’ll be fine one second before the next, he’s screaming. They managed to come up with a vial that can stop the demon momentarily but even that will eventually give out. The demon just tries again and again. Mark won’t sleep either, not for long anyway. He’s scared of the demon taking control over him so he tries to sleep in intervals. It’s damaging him. He’s always pale and is growing weaker. They can’t keep this up much longer and they all know it. “It hurts so much,” he lets out. Gripping his pants, his vision clouds with unshed tears. “I know Jinyoung. It’s how I felt when I couldn’t heal Jaebum’s mother.” It’s not easy watching a loved one suffer. “But you can be there for him in other ways.” Of course Jinyoung wouldn’t abandon him. None of the pack were. They’ve been helping all they can. “We’ll find a way. There’s always a way.” Jinyoung chokes up at hearing his Mother say that. His mother used to just accept fate back then but since coming back into his life, she’s been trying to go against it. “Thanks Mom.” 

Jackson stood there in the distance as Jinyoung tried to hold it together while on the phone with his Mother. The two haven’t talked since that day and Jackson now knows what Jaebum and Mark are going through. He can’t feel Jinyoung through the bond now either. Jinyoung cut him off completely and it’s killing him, but he hadn’t pushed. He doesn’t have the right to when he’s kept such a huge part of himself from Jinyoung. Holding back the whine, he stops himself from going into the kitchen to comfort him. He doesn’t want to fight with Jinyoung which he knows it will lead to. Instead, he forces himself to turn around, each step tearing him apart.

“You look just like your Mother.” Lilly smiles into the dresser mirror as Bam styles up her hair. Lilly had missed the daily routine of Mark doing her hair. Since leaving Jade’s palace, Mark hasn’t been able to do much and it pains her to see her Mother like this. She had wanted to ask but was afraid it would cause him more pain, so she had been sitting in front of the dresser mirror with the comb in her hand when Bam had walked by. He could instantly tell what she wanted and had just walked over quietly before starting to do her hair. He didn’t want to do the big bow in case it brought her sadness so he went with a braided design; Bam doing some final touches to it. She doesn’t say anything back and Bam finds she’s looking at the photos surrounding the dresser mirror instead. It’s full of all the pack members together and mix matched ones in others. Her eyes stop on one of just her Mother, her little fingers touching the photo lovingly. “...miss you.” She says it in Chinese that Bam doesn’t fully understand but he picks up on the two words, 'miss you'. He figures she’s saying she misses him, which is understandable with all the stuff that has been happening. It’s not till way later that he wishes he would’ve learned more Chinese.

Kyo wrapped himself around Yugyeom’s shoulder in his dragon form. He’s been upset that his love hasn’t been able to heal his Mother like he had wanted. It all came crashing down when he ended up having an outburst earlier while they were all eating. He wanted them all to eat together but his parents have been in the bedroom. The pack explained that Jaebum was trying to get Mark to rest which is true, but Kyo wanted his Mother to be better already. He’s been loving him and he’s been watching the others loving on him, but he’s just getting worse. He doesn’t understand. Didn’t love heal all things? It just all built up and before he could stop it, he ended up throwing a tantrum. Flinging his food off the table and yelling. It shocked the others for Kyo’s never done anything like this. His little fists beat on the table as he throws the silverware and anything else he can get a hold of. Yugyeom was the closest and picked him up in his arms before anyone else could react. Kyo fought against him but Yugyeom held him close regardless and left the room. He took him into his own room and just let Kyo scream and cry. Let him beat against his chest and get it all out. He’s been holding it in for so long. With his father that left and came back after months. To his mother being in all this pain and torture. It was a lot for a four year old to take and yet he’s been so strong. “You’ve been so good. Your parents are so proud of you,” Yugyeom says when Kyo’s screams turned into little hiccups and whines. “Mommy…” Kyo cries out and Yugyeom feels his heart clench. He could tell Kyo wanted to go to his Mother so badly. Kyo was barely holding in his control as claws dug in and a tail moves back and forth. “Shift Kyo.” And Kyo does. He shifts into his dragon and goes quiet, no doubt trying to focus in on his Mother’s bond to make sure he’s ok. Wanting nothing more than to teleport to him.

Jaebum’s fingers lightly caress Mark’s face as he watches him. Even in his sleep, you can tell how tired he is. How much this is taking a toll on him. Yet, he still fights on. Still acts like everything is fine when his eyes are losing light. Still tries to take care of the pack and the twins. Worrying over him when he should be worrying about himself. A low whimper brings him out of his thoughts and he curses. It’s only been twenty minutes. The low whimper turns into a cry of pain as his face contorts to show it. Jaebum is quick to reach for the vial. Popping off the seal, he releases the needle and injects it into Mark’s thigh. It takes a moment but then Mark is gasping as he jerks awake but Jaebum eases him back down. “Shh,” he starts to hum a song. Mark’s little noises of pain are heard, his eyes focusing on Jaebum as he’s curled up in his arms. Jaebum continues to caress his face, his hum turning to words as he sings. It’s a song he’s come up with recently while going through many sleepless nights just holding Mark. He called it Sunrise. He lets his heart out and Mark listens to him as the pain slowly fades away before he falls asleep once again. The song ends, Jaebum leaning down to kiss the top of Mark’s head. He prays Mark can get an hour in before the next one hits.


	18. Chapter 18

Namjoon throws the book down onto the desk before him. He’s read it over and over till his eyes hurt and yet the answer he was looking for was not the one he wanted. It’s been a few weeks now and they all know this can’t continue much longer. The vials aren’t holding off as long and the demon is attacking faster. At this rate, the demon could try and make another move at any moment. Folding his hands together he leans on his elbows. Both packs are taking a toll from this. From the constant worry and staying up. Being on alert twenty-four seven in case shit goes down. Not to mention what Jin had gone off to do. He really hoped it won’t come down to that option. If only they could find Shannon. She might hold the key to stopping all of this. A knock on his door takes him from his thoughts. Eyebrows raising up slightly, he senses who is behind the door before it starts to open.

Jackson wakes up from his nap next to Youngjae. He’s been sleeping in his room for a good while now. Jinyoung and him haven’t said a word since that day but act civil like nothing’s wrong when they’re in the same room. They’re more focused on Mark than anything so it’s like a silent agreement to talk about this later. At least that’s what Jackson hopes for. He lets his eyes rest on Youngjae still passed out next to him. It’s in the middle of the day but everyone is exhausted. Mark had another attack when the pack was gathered in the living room this morning. They had wanted to try and watch a movie but halfway through his body started to lock up and a seizure happened before the vial could be injected. It was hard to watch for everyone. And god, the twins...Jackson gets up, wanting to check up on them. Going out into the hallway, he sees across the hall. The door is cracked to Yugyeom and Bam’s room. Peeking in, he finds the two passed out clinging to one another. No doubt everyone was still asleep as everyone’s been staying up for so long and refusing to sleep in case Mark needed them. It was much needed that they rested or they’d be of no use so he quietly moves forward. Ignoring the closed door of Jinyoung’s and his room, he goes to turn the corner where he spotted Mark. He’s standing in front of the twin’s bedroom, peeking into the room. Jackson can’t see into the room, but Mark’s looking at the bed. Jaebum had fallen asleep comforting the twins and the twins are curled up in his arms. It’s a picture perfect moment and it tugs at Mark’s heartstrings. Forcing himself to look away, he starts to move down the hallway. Jackson is quick to duck into one of the spare bathrooms and waits. Mark moves past all quiet and sneaky, though a little slow from being weak. In fact, if Mark wasn’t in this condition, he would’ve known Jackson was now trailing behind him as he left the dorms.

The door opens and Namjoon is both surprised as well as known this would come. Mark steps into the room, only bothering to shut the door slightly but not close it since he doesn’t want to exert any more strength than he has too. He had expected this conversation to happen, he’s just surprised Mark is alone. “They’re sleeping,” Mark says as he sits down. He’s still so pale and had lost some weight. His breathing is uneven as he already exerted himself getting here. “A good time then, huh?” Namjoon says back. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise really. He knows how Mark always puts others before him. Mark nods, biting his lip. “I have a favor to ask.” Namjoon’s expression grew serious as he removes his hands from the desk, “I know.” Mark meets Namjoon’s gaze and finds understanding. “What I am, it didn’t make a lot of sense to me when you guys talked about it. I already thought I was weird enough being a house cat hybrid,” Mark eventually says, expression turning sad. “But during my seizure, I came face to face with the demon…” Mark stops, words dying in his throat and Namjoon can see he’s trying not to fall apart. Namjoon reaches over and places his hand over Mark’s in comfort. Mark cuts off a sob, body shaking, “....” Meanwhile, Jackson stood outside the room, eyes going wide as he can’t believe what he’s hearing. The conversation continues and Jackson feels his heart hurt with each second that passed. “You have my word,” he hears Namjoon finally say. Mark’s breath hitches and though Jackson has to strain to hear it with his super hearing, he picks up the faint, “Thank you for everything.”

Jaebum jerks awake when Kyo whines before moving on top of him. Smiling down at his two kids, he almost falls back asleep until it hits him that he wasn’t supposed to be asleep in the first place. Shit. The loud gasp wakes the twins as Jaebum sits up. He was going on full panic mood. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he could feel Mark through the bond but since he can’t, he has no idea on Mark’s condition. “Daddy?” Lilly asks, rubbing the sleep out of her eye. Jaebum gently moves them from his lap. “Everything’s ok, Daddy just forgot something is all.” He tries to remain calm, for the twins don’t need any more stress. “I’ll be right back,” He says as he pats her head. She nods sleepily, while Kyo is already back asleep when Jaebum wraps the blankets back over them. He manages to wait until they’re both asleep before quietly closing the door behind him and heads straight to his own bedroom. Opening the door, his heart drops when he sees Mark isn’t there. Heart racing as he starts going through all the bedrooms. He wakes the others in the process, the twins luckily still asleep in the sound proof room since the door is closed. “What’s going on?” Yugyeom asks as Bam yelps awake when Jaebum slams their door open. “Shit, not here either!” Youngjae comes out of his room along with Jinyoung, “Jaebum.” Jaebum is still running around in panic, already partially shifting when Jinyoung grips his shoulders and forces him to come to a stop before him. “Jaebum!” Jaebum is panting, worried eyes meeting Jinyoung’s. “Breathe.” Jaebum listens and his breathing calms enough that he’s not shifting more than he’s at right now. “Good. Now tell me what’s going on-” Jaebum about gets riled up once more but Jinyoung interrupts, “Calmly.” Jaebum closes his mouth, taking another breath that he lets out his nose. “Mark. I fell asleep when I was trying to get the twins to sleep and now I can’t find him.” The pack are now all about to freak out when they hear the front door opening. Rushing toward the door, the pack comes to a halt as they find Mark coming in with Suga and Jhope. “I mean it, Suga. The mating bite better happen. Don’t wait for my sake,” Mark demands. Jhope chuckles as Suga can never win against Mark. “Yeah, yeah. I don’t need a mating bite to confirm anything you know. Jhope’s been wanting this ass since many years ago so I doubt he’ll up and disappear after waiting this long.” Mark’s expression doesn’t change though and Suga sighs, “FINE! We’ll do it soon! And we’ll have a fuck fest! Are you happy now?!” Mark beams, showing his two little canines before smooching Suga’s nose. Suga deflates into goo, going calm instantly. Jhope full on laughs before Mark finally notices the others. They’re staring at him while all being partially shifted and looking ready to pounce. “No-” But they don’t listen, all of them shouting his name before crowding in to hug him. He finds himself engulfed in hugs and kisses along with many worried and relieved words. It ends up with him giggling as Yugyeom and Bam tickle him. “Stop! I’m sorry!” He cries out in a fit of giggles. “This is punishment hyung! You can’t just leave without telling anybody!” Mark tries to hide in Youngjae’s arms to get away from the tickles. “I didn’t want to wake anyone,” he pouts. Mark looks adorable clinging to Youngjae. “No more tickling!” Youngjae demands, holding Yugyeom back with his foot. Jaebum pouts back, holding his arms out for Mark to come to him and he does. Jaebum cups his head, burying his face into his hair, “Please don’t scare me like that again.” Mark makes a noise in the back of his throat before leaning into Jaebum’s touch. “You can blame me, Jaebum. I wanted to talk to him and he didn’t want to wake anyone,” Suga speaks for Mark. Jaebum glares while still holding Mark close to him. “I can reassure you that Mark is never alone. BTS is watching over him as well or did you forget how close we are?” Jhope states. Jaebum ends up huffing and dropping his glare. “No, it’s just…” the bond. Not feeling him with the bond. Add in the demon still inside Mark and Jaebum is a constant worried mess. They understand though. “Where’s Jackson?” Jinyoung asks, noticing Jackson didn’t come back with them. He actually thought Jackson was with Mark. Before anyone could answer though, Mark hisses, eyes squeezed shut in pain as he touches the back of his neck. “Not again,” Bam pleads as Jaebum and Yugyeom steady Mark. “Vial, where’s the vial?” Youngjae mildly panics but Mark shakes his head. “No, something’s different…” He can’t get out anything more at the moment as the pain shoots down his spine. His head throbs with the back of his neck pulsing and they hear a loud cry from upstairs. “DADDY! MOMMY!” It was from the twins.

Kyo finds himself waking up. He felt something was off, eyes slowly blinking to see his sister next to him. She was awake too but she wasn’t looking at him, she was looking up and behind him where the closet was. “Lilly?” he asks nervously. “He’s here,” she replies and Kyo’s heart beats faster, fear gripping him as he hears the sound of the closet door opening further. The hair on the back of his neck stands up, the light night in the room flickering in the corner. Lilly doesn’t hesitate to pull Kyo close to her, hands intertwining as she watches pitch darkness start to seep out of the closet. The window blinds suddenly seal shut, curtains falling to create more darkness that Lilly can see morphing and twisting closer to the bed. “Teleport to Mommy,” Lilly says but Kyo whimpers. “Can’t.” Tears are forming and Lilly glances to the bedroom door before looking at her brother finally. “Run.” She yanked him forward to her side, the darkness hitting the bed and trying to drag it toward the closet. Lilly and Kyo scream, falling off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. The creature forms partially with red eyes and fangs appearing but Lilly pulls her brother up, not wanting to stick around. They make it to the door, hand on the door knob when the creature tries to launch itself at them. “Lilly!” Kyo cries and Lilly uses her power, flinging the creature back momentarily as she gets the door open. “DADDY!” She yells as Kyo, “Mommy!” calls out for their mother. The creature roars, darkness shooting out from the room.

The dorm shakes with the sudden roar and the lights flicker. The pack all go wide eyed, Mark crying out, “No!” Fighting against the pain, he takes off with Jaebum on his heels. The lights are shattering one by one and debris is flying all over the room, trying to keep the pack separated as the darkness is seeping out wherever the lights don’t touch. Jaebum and Mark make it up the stairs, seeing Lilly and Kyo running toward them with the creature standing at the end of the hallway. Jaebum roars back, claws and fangs ready. “Get the twins, I’ll handle him,” Jaebum says to Mark. Mark nods, “Don’t let him hurt our babies.” Jaebum takes off, jumping up and over the twins as the creature launches itself and the two collide. “MOMMY!” The twins shout out as the two dark auras clash and shoot out. Mark rushed forth, sliding and grabbing a hold of both kids before turning over. The auras crash and hit several parts of the hallway. Cracking walls and breaking parts of the floors. The twins screamed, clinging to their mother who shields them from any harm. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” Mark tries to calm them. Growling and snarling is heard from behind, Mark lifting his head to look and see that they needed to move. Another spark of power hits right next to them and Mark has to move now. “Head toward the stairs and don’t look back.” The twins nod, Mark helping them up and giving them a head start. Pain hits the back of his neck but he continues to push forth. He won’t stop till the twins are safe. They’re to the stairs when Jaebum is slammed down to the ground, the creature tearing into him. “Jaebum!” Mark cries out. Shit. He needed to help him. Looking to the end of the stairs he sees Yugyeom finally made it. They lock eyes and he nods. Mark picks up the twins, “Trust Mommy,” Mark says before he kisses the top of both their heads and leaps them into the air. The twins gasp, eyes going wide as they see their Mother race back toward the creature. “MOMMY!” They cry out and arms soon catch them. “Got you.” They find Yugyeom pulling them close right as the lights go out completely and darkness covers the entire dorm. Mark strains himself as he runs back. Using the wall, he kicks up and twists his body and kicks the creature back and off of Jaebum. The creature slides back several feet before stopping, it’s eyes landing on mark with it’s many fangs forming an evil smirk. It’s what it wanted. Mark’s breath hitches when he realizes it, black vines wrapping around his leg and pulling hard. He’s slammed to the ground, knocking his head and stunning him. Another hard tug and he’s dragged forward before abruptly stopping. When his vision can focus again, he finds Jaebum struggling above him. Blood drips down from several wounds, Jaebum wincing but holding firm as he pulls back to the creature’s pull. “You’ll never have him!” Jaebum grits out and Mark clings. The pain in his neck shoots down to his back, making him cry out and his grip to loosen some. They’re both dragged forward a few inches, Mark’s breathing becoming harsh as the pain keeps growing. “Come to me, Yien...come to me!” The creature sings out with glee. Meanwhile, downstairs, the darkness had covered the whole dorm. Yugyeom stood still, eyes adjusting when he ducks, barely missing a blow to his head. A loud screech was heard, the twins taking in some creature that was way smaller than the creature upstairs but it was still a good size. It had a razor sharp tail, long fangs and claws with hard armored bodies. It looked straight out of a horror film. Yugyeom yelps, dodging again as the creature moves fast. He manages to get away from the stairs when Bam ends up by his side. “This is bad,” Bam mutters, two more creatures circling in slowly to them. The others are dealing with the same similar creatures in different parts of the dorm now. “He’s trying to keep us separated. We need to get to Mark.” Yugyeom agrees, eyes determined along with Bam. “Ready to show off?” Yugyeom looks to Bam. Bam gives a small smirk, “Hell yeah.” Back to back, Yugyeom whispers into the twin’s ears. The twins move in between the two and get ready. Right as the creatures went to attack,Yugyeom and Bam move at the same time. They push the creatures back and away from the twins, as the twins run toward the kitchen. Hands intertwined, they focus on the task at hand. Youngjae spots the twins at the same time that a creature tries to grab them. He uses his force field and the creature bounces off with a loud thump. Youngjae uses that to his advantage and attacks the creature head on, allowing the twins to make it to the kitchen. Jinyoung killed one creature that lays fallen over the fridge that toppled over when he sees the twins come into the kitchen. More loud screeches are heard and Jinyoung can sense several racing to the kitchen. Lilly opens up the pantry and the two start throwing out things from the bottom area before she helps Kyo inside. Her eyes connect with Jinyoung’s and he gives her a reassuring smile. He waits till she closes the door, knowing those two were safe now before his expression goes into rage and he meets the creatures head on.

“Jaebum!” He’s slipping. Between the blood and both being weakened, they wouldn’t be able to hold much longer. The pain in his back was burning and he knew what would happen soon. “I won’t let it have you...I swear…” His shoulder wound is tearing, making his grip loosen for a moment and Mark slips from his arms. “NO!” He’s quick to grab for him again, making it after Mark is pulled several more inches. Their hands are intertwined, Jaebum crying out in pain as his wounds pull and tear with the strain. “I’m sorry,” Mark says and Jaebum meets Mark’s gaze. There’s fear and pain mixed in with such raw emotions of sadness and love. “Don’t say that. We’ll get through this! The others are fighting just as hard, you can’t give up!” Mark winces with pain. He can feel it coming. It won’t be long now. “I’m not giving up.” Mark says back. “I just want you to know-” Jaebum shakes his head. “You’re not telling me those words, Mark. We’re going to defeat this bastard and we’re going to go on a fucking vacation after all of this is said and done.” Mark sees the fire and determination in Jaebum’s eyes. Sees all the love and passion that he held strongly for him. Mark tears up, a watery smile forming, “I love you,” he says in Korean. Jaebum can feel himself getting choked up as well, “I love you,” he says it back in Chinese. The moment is broken as Mark ends up screaming, the bones in his shoulder blades breaking as his wings are trying to be forced out. Jaebum growls, feet planting against the ground as he pushes back. Come on, come on! He can’t be weak right now. He can’t let the creature get a hold of his mate. Pushing himself further, he roars, his power shooting out and he feels the give. Sees Mark being pulled away from the creature. He’s almost elated as he keeps going. That’s it. Keep going. You can do it. But then there’s a loud screech and Jaebum doesn’t have time to block as another creature claws into his back and shoves him to the ground. It makes him let go of Mark. Eyes going wide, he sees Mark being pulled back to the creature and he panics. It takes him a second too long to get the creature off of him and then kill it. Facing back to where Mark is being dragged to find the creature has a hold of him, fangs bearing down on his neck and ready to bite. “DON’T!” He shouts as Mark starts to scream louder with the creature puncturing into his neck partially before Jaebum loses it. 

Everything was blurry with the searing pain. His wings trying to come out, to the next second of Jaebum letting go. Fear takes a hold of him as he feels the darkness he so desperately tried to stay away from. Claws pulling him up and forward, Mark can’t even focus with the pain before he feels fangs at the back of his neck. Breath hitching, another scream ripped forth as he feels two punctures before something pulls him away. His body convulses, the pain in his back nothing compared to his neck. It takes a second but it’s like the pain goes away. Just for a brief moment as Mark takes in Jaebum about to fully shift while he goes up against the creature. His heart clenches, a whimper escaping before the pain is back and Mark curls inward with his   
wings coming out. The pure light instantly shines and illuminates the hallway. Jaebum is blinded and forced to stop from the brightness. He shields his eyes, the creature making a noise of being upset. Loud screeches are heard before coming to an abrupt stop as well, and then nothing. Just silence. When Jaebum puts his hand down, he finds the creature and the darkness are gone. Moving his attention back to his mate, he sees Mark’s wings are poofing away. But his focus soon goes to something else. It lands on the two bloody fang marks in the back of Mark’s neck. His stomach drops and his blood runs cold. This was bad. Very bad.


	19. Chapter 19

“Start talking!”Jaebum demands as he slams his hands onto the table. Chained before him was Shannon. He had no time for any more games. The clock was ticking. Shannon can feel Jaebum’s control is on edge. Can see it in his eyes that he’s afraid he’s going to lose his mate. Growing frustrated, Jaebum slides into the seat in front of her. “I don’t get it. Are you fucking around again? You came here willingly after running from us. Are you here to waste my time while Mark is fighting for his life right now? You have to know something...anything,” he’s begging. He’s at a loss and begging. Their only option is an exorcism and it could kill Mark. It could take multiple and not even work. They’d just be torturing him. But right now is torture for Mark. He’s in the room next door. Fully quarantined and bound to a chair as Mark fights to remain in control. With the partial bite, the mark has spread completely over the mating bite. The black veins have even spread over and down his shoulders to his collarbones as it tries to overtake his entire body and change him. “There’s nothing you can do.” It’s the first thing she’s said since coming here after demanding to see Jaebum. Jaebum’s expression drops. “That’s it? That’s why you demanded to see me?” She finds her own expression faltering at seeing Jaebum like this. “This was his purpose from the beginning.” Jaebum stops from his rage that about came forth as he lands his gaze back on her. “What?” Shannon takes a moment to look towards the others. She knows they’re there behind the invisible window against the wall before looking back at Jaebum. “Our father wants to reign in both worlds. He wants to meld the two worlds into a new one.” Jaebum frowns, “Our father?” Shannon looks back toward the invisible window where she knows Jackson is behind. “Yes, our father. My full name is Shannon Liu wu.”

Earlier:

It’s like Jaebum couldn’t hear or see anything other than Mark in this moment. His hands shook as he gathered Mark up into his arms. “Baby?” He removes some stray hair from Mark’s face. Mark’s breathing is faint but he’s still alive. He curled himself around Mark, head buried into his shoulder as he tries to keep his emotions in check. “Jaebum!” Someone yells but Jaebum can’t hear them. He can only focus on Mark’s heart beat that’s getting stronger against his own chest. “Jae!” another tries but Mark’s hand twitches against his side. They keep calling, “JAEBEOM!” Jaebum can feel Mark’s hand move against the back of his nape, a whine escaping him at knowing Mark must be in pain still. “Bummie…” Jaebum zones in on Mark’s voice, hearing it sound so weak yet pleading. Why was he pleading? Jaebum lifts his head slowly to look at Mark’s face when he’s suddenly yanked back. At the same time, Mark tries to launch himself at Jaebum, fangs and claws raring to go. Mark hisses, a body slamming him to the ground and wrapping his arms around his back. Mark tries to buck the person off his back but they hold firm before another comes to help. Jaebum watches in horror as Jackson and Suga try to keep Mark down while Jin ties him up in bounds he’s never seen before. None of which notice Mark had snuck one of Suga’s knives into his sleeve. The moment the binds make contact with his skin, Mark screams out in pain. “No, stop it!” Jaebum moves to go to him but the person that had yanked him back pushes him to the ground. “You can’t, Jaebum! It’s not Mark right now!” It’s Jinyoung. It’s like a slap in the face. Mark was partially bitten so now the demon is right there at the surface and ready to take over Mark completely. Mark’s screams die off and harsh breathing is left in its place. Then it’s a hitched breath before a sob. “I’m sorry…” Mark sounded so broken as he looked at Jaebum and it tore them apart. “Mark-” but Jaebum couldn’t get out any more words as Mark cries out in more pain, eyes closing and straining against the binds. “Look at his neck,” someone points out and all eyes zero in on it. It was spreading past the bite now, trying to cover his entire body. Jin curses, “We need to get him to the quarantined room now!” he orders. But Jaebum can’t move. He doesn’t even feel Jinyoung trying to heal him. His eyes never leave Mark as he watches Mark go back and forth from the demon to himself. 

At one point, they had to gag Mark as he was able to partially shift while they were bringing him to the room. He tried to violently bite Bam and it took all of them to get Mark back down on the ground. They didn’t want to knock him out, scared if they did, it would give the demon more chance to take him over faster. After a good thirty minutes, Mark was put into the room, special chains added to his binds and immobilized him to the middle of the room. But for how long? Mark wouldn’t be able to fight it forever. The clock is steadily ticking away.

“Jinyoung.” Jinyoung hears Jackson call out his name but this isn’t the time for it. His voice sounded desperate like he wanted to talk about something they should’ve talked about years ago. But right now, they’re getting ready to do an exorcism.“This isn’t the time, Jackson.” Jinyoung puts his foot down to cut off the conversation. He expects Jackson to keep going, to fight or demand his attention so he’ll listen but he’s met with silence. It stops him, making him turn to see Jackson with such a raw expression. Like he wants to say a thousand words. Like this is gonna be the last time they’ll ever see each other. “Jiaer…” Everyone is moving around them. The twins have been taken to another place in the facility by Jungkook and Jimin. Things are about to get so much worse with a slight chance of getting better but it’s like the moment stops and it’s just the two of them. Jackson takes a step closer to him and Jinyoung flinches, but Jackson doesn’t stop coming toward him so Jinyoung forces himself to not move. He’s not scared of Jackson. He’s scared of what else he doesn’t know about him. What else he may be keeping from him. But then fingers touch his face and Jinyoung only sees a man who holds nothing but love and devotion for him. A man whose taking in every detail to save to memory before their eyes connect. “Can I kiss you?” He was hesitant to ask but he sounded hopeful. He wants to kiss at a time like this? When they haven’t even had a proper talk? Jinyoung can’t deny it for he’s missed Jackson. His touch. Being close to him. One kiss couldn’t hurt right? So Jinyoung nods slightly, both looking toward the other’s lips before leaning in. It’s soft and gentle as they go slow. It was only one kiss but their mouths didn’t part right away, trying to keep the kiss going. Trying to convey so many feelings they haven’t spoken. It’s over too soon though and Jinyoung stops the whine from escaping. “Thank you,” Jackson ends up saying, giving him that breathtaking smile. It has Jinyoung’s heart skipping a beat and warmth blossoming in his chest. This was his lover, his mate. Suddenly, Jinyoung wants to have the talk now, to get everything out so he can be close to him again and the bond between them flickers. Jackson’s breath hitches at feeling Jinyoung briefly. His expression almost falters at being hit with all those emotions he’s missed dearly but he reigns it back in. “Jackson-” Jinyoung starts, reaching out for him when the door opens and Taehyung walks in, “Shannon just showed up.”  
Present:

Jaebum is speechless as he stares at Shannon. “Surprise?” Shannon attempts some humor but she’s not smiling. “Really, it shouldn’t be a surprise. Our father has raped and tortured so many women just to make children he could use for his bidding. For his empire. And the funny thing is, I fell for it. But maybe that’s because I had a heart when I shouldn’t have. I didn’t at first though. Like the rest of my brethren, I was the one who would do anything for Father. I wanted power and status. I wanted everything my greedy hands could get a hold of. It felt great for a while but there was still something missing. Something I couldn’t obtain. Love. My mother showed me love before she was killed and that fucked me up. All I wanted from that moment on was love from father so I went with whatever he wanted. Just so he could praise me and show that fake love bullshit I fell for over and over again. He never cared about me or any of us. We are just pawns for his dreams. But he was obsessed with Mark from the very beginning. Jackson would know how much father ‘loved’ on him.” In this moment she didn’t cover up her past life that’s shown through her eyes. All the things she’s been through. “You see, Mark was created for a whole nother purpose than the rest of us. Where we are weapons and pawns, Mark is the vessel in which father would obtain his dreams. Father planned everything out carefully after many years. Everything down to perfection. Waiting for the right moment where he should strike…” She swallows, knowing it wasn’t going to get any easier from here on out. “Ever wonder why you ended up in America back then, Jaebum? Why instead of being in the secret service with Jinyoung, you ended up in America with Mark?” Jaebum’s eyes shone with realization, his grip on the table cracking it in several places but he doesn’t speak as Shannon keeps going. “To Danny being put in the group. To Jackson being pulled from Mark. Down to when you guys took off with BTS, he stopped all contact...it was all a set up, Jaebum. Everything my father took into account. To red dragon being at that mansion. Knowing, you would snap and bite Mark. All to lead up to the moment when Mark would die and unleash his angel. Every single one of you played a part just like I did, though none of you knew it.” She looks back toward the invisible window, hoping Jinyoung would listen. “When I was thrown into the forest and Jade took me in, I met people who showed me so many things. But when you showed me that photo of the twins with Mark...I couldn’t do it anymore. And I know it was too late but maybe something magical would happen. If I left hints and put the book there, just maybe it would work out and change the outcome at the end.” Jaebum doesn’t like those last words. “End...how is it supposed to end?” Shannon’s voice doesn’t waver even though her eyes are full of pain and sorrow, “Mark kills you all.”

One moment they were watching the movie and the next the pain hits. Everything going out of focus but the pain and then...nothing. It’s when he opens his eyes and finds he’s in the old bedroom back in America, that Mark knows he had a seizure. He was dreaming again but this dream is like he’s back at the beginning. Where all the nightmares and shit started to go down. There’s a light around him this time and it’s the only thing illuminating the darkness. But it’s not from a lamp or anything. It’s from himself. A noise captures his attention and he looks to see the bedroom door is wide open and the creature is standing just outside the room. Mark’s heart beats faster as he keeps his gaze locked with the creature. But it doesn’t move any closer no matter how much time goes by. So Mark speaks, “Why me?” The creature makes a huffing noise, “Do you really not know...Yien?” Mark’s breath hitches, eyes going wide as he truly takes in the creature before him. He watches as it shifts into the man he loathes with his entire being. His father. The male steps into the room, Mark backing up till his back hits the wall. “You think I just fawned over you because you’re breathtaking? I’ll admit, that with all the women I’ve had, your beauty is far better but that’s not the reason I created you.” Mark lets out a breath when his father stops before the bed and he doesn’t come any closer. “Created?” His father tilts his head to the side, “Yes. Not birthed. You didn’t have a Mother.” Mark perks up at that, “But my mother-” he’s cut off as his father clicks his tongue, “Was fake memories I put into you. You came from the very depths of the Underworld, Yien. Something impossible but after many, many years, what I obtained was put into a capsule and mixed with my own blood and a creature was brought into the world. You.” Mark couldn’t believe this. “Just like God, I created a life, a vessel that will bring the two worlds together to combine into a brand new world.” His father suddenly grips a hold of the bed, fangs appearing in Mark’s face, “Who would’ve thought a little black cat would go such a long way? And now, this black cat is going to become something much bigger. You just need to let me in completely.” Mark claws the man’s hand when it goes to touch his face. “No. I don’t belong to you!” His father laughs, smirking devilishly, “And you think you belong with Jaebum? Who do you think brought you two together?” Mark doesn’t want to believe it nor does he want to hear it but his father takes great pleasure in continuing, “You’re a creation. He was never your mate to start with. You’re just a vessel. Just a perfect weapon. That bond you so deeply cherished? Jaebum doesn’t stand a chance against the one you were designed to be with from the very beginning.” Tears fall from Mark’s eyes, biting his bottom lip as his father caresses his face, “You were always the most beautiful when you cried you know that?” He leans down, breath ghosting over his lips, “I can’t wait to see you fall apart when I make you kill each and every one by your own two hands, starting with Jaebum.” 

Mark’s body strains against the special binds, fangs dripping with saliva as he tries to break free to attack. His bright blue eyes are mixing with little black specs; the black veins having spread to his arms now. Mark was losing more and more control. “We have to do it now,” Jinyoung states. Mark was coming back less and less and if they waited any longer, he might not come back at all. They wasted enough time dealing with Shannon but now they got the answers to everything. Jin looks to Namjoon who gives the go ahead, “Let’s commence the exorcism.” The two packs stand in the room all around Mark. They just finished putting up a holy circle with candles and Jin brings forth a holy book written in angelic tongue. “Everyone has to hold steady, for this is going to get very ugly,” Namjoon states. They all nod, determined, Jaebum standing next to Jin with Jackson on the other side of Jin. Namjoon remains right behind with the rest. Jhope lifts his hand and lights the candles with his power and the circle lights up. Mark goes silent, eyes trained on Jin with his lips pulled back in a sneer. “He’s reacting to it,” someone says. Jin begins to say words in the angelic tongue and the tension in the room grows. What was once a comfortable temperature now was going ice cold as the candle lights flicker along with the lights in the room. Namjoon tells Jin to keep going and he does. The lights above shatter one by one, the candles flickering back and forth like a strong gust of wind surrounds the middle of the room and around Mark. Jin winces, several cuts appearing on his skin. This was meant for a priest or nun to do an exorcism, but time was of the essence to find one that would come to their aid. They could still get the same results, as long as Jin was strong enough to withstand the trial. Namjoon moves closer, his chest to Jin’s back to provide his strength. Their breaths came out in the cold, the only light being the candles now. Mark was panting, little whimpers and whines of pain coming out. It was killing the two packs to hear it but they had to continue. The room was charging with energy, shadows moving about in the dark. Mark talked back in demonic tongue, the only one understanding was Namjoon. “Your efforts are futile and you’ll only end up hurting yourself more before the end is nigh.” Namjoon doesn’t tell anyone, just encouraging Jin and the others as they brace themselves. When Jin reaches a certain part, Mark is straining against the binds again as he screams. Back bowed with his head thrown back in agony. And then suddenly, a bind snaps and power shoots forth. It blows out one side of the candles. Those creatures from before come out of nowhere but the pack expected this and launch themselves into battle. They’ll fight with all they got to save Mark. They move together, keeping Jin in a protective circle with Jaebum, Jackson and Namjoon waiting on the bigger one to come. Another bind snaps with the chains now rattling violently as more candles go out. The darkness is growing stronger and it wouldn’t be long now. With a jerk forward, Mark is almost standing as he tries to launch himself at Jin. The chains and the binds around his legs hold but barely. They’re almost there. They can do this. More creatures keep coming but soon the three see the one that’s behind all of this forming above Mark. It roars, the power trying to come through unstable. They can’t let him come through completely. They can’t. But the black veins are spreading more instead of retreating. Mark’s eyes are specking with more black and losing their brightness. Jackson can see this. And in the moment of Jin saying, “In God…” in his native tongue, Mark’s eyes move from Jin right to Jackson. It’s brief, like a split second, but he feels like he’s staring at his brother and not the demon before the demon roars once more. The chains break, the binds coming undone and Mark is launching himself forward. Namjoon pulls Jin back, Jin’s long coat moving and Jackson spots the sword hidden underneath. Mark acts like he’s going to Jin but then last second, goes for Jaebum with a weapon in his hand. It catches them all by surprise. The second Mark is about to hurt Jaebum, he’s stopped in his tracks…. 

Flashback

“Are you fucking serious?!” Jackson was pissed. So utterly pissed and upset that Namjoon so readily agreed to this. But it just fueled the fire even more because it’s such a Mark thing. Something Mark wouldn’t hesitate to do cause he has such a pure heart of gold. “You made a promise too didn’t you?” Namjoon asks as he takes in Jackson trying to hold together all of his emotions. Jackson goes quiet, hands clenched into fists before he looks right at Namjoon and says, “Markson forever.”

Jackson can’t even hold his perfected mask as he takes in Mark’s wide eyes and blood trickling out of his mouth. With just as much pain, Jackson moves his hand further, Mark’s breath hitching in pain as the sword is shoved through his chest and all the way out of the back. The sword is a holy one that the moment Jackson touched it, it burned and shot pain down his arm. But he had made a promise so he pushed forward and moved to get in between Jaebum and Mark, before impaling him with the sword at the same time Mark stabbed through his chest with a weapon of his own. The black specs started to retreat along with the black veins and in the next moment, Jackson was looking at his brother again as his face contorts into sadness, “Jiaer…” Jackson gives him a bloody smile of his own though, “Didn’t I tell you that I wouldn’t let the darkness take you from me twice?” He kept his promise. Jackson lifts his hand and places it over Mark’s that’s against his chest. Mark’s breathing is slowing down as blood seeps out from both their chests. “Thank...you…” Mark gets out before Jackson yanks both the sword and the weapon out of them. The demon roars above them in anger. His plan was ruined! It could not be! He attempts to attack in his rage but Mark’s angel wings come forth as he falls back and the light scatters all over the room. Creatures in mid attack vanish into thin air along with the darkness before the room is back to normal. Mark can’t move, but he doesn’t feel any pain. Eyes take in Jackson who lay beside him, their hands still intertwined. He can feel Jackson’s pulse weakening along with his as blood surrounds them both. Hands are touching him but everything is blurring and going numb. He doesn’t hear anything other than Jackson’s heart coming to a stop before everything goes cold.

Shannon had watched everything go down. She watched the pack fight with everything in them to save someone they cared so deeply for. And amongst all the chaos, she watched Jackson fulfill his promise. Where Jaebum was stunned by what just occurred before him, to Jinyoung stopping mid attack when he felt the bond between them take a huge blow. Both packs took in the scene before them in utter shock and silence as everything began to move in slow motion. She watched as they all start to go for the two, but then the light from Mark’s wings immobilized them momentarily and Shannon was shocked once more by what was now happening before her as Namjoon also keeps his promise...

Staring out into the sun getting ready to set by the cliff, Suga stands there with Shannon yelling out as she’s falling apart herself. “I don't understand! Father is gone! And their memories...feelings, thoughts, everything was erased…” She had watched BTS make their move when Got7 was distracted by the bright light. Saw Jimin use his power and one by one, all of them were stripped of their memory before being knocked out as they could do nothing while Mark and Jackson died. “Mark didn’t want them to suffer anymore than they did. Even if he didn’t account for this to happen,” Suga says while continuing to look at the sunset. It would’ve been devastating. Jaebum would’ve went feral the moment he felt the bond completely sever as would Jinyoung. The others would not have survived that blow either and the twins…Suga couldn’t imagine it. “But what about now?” Shannon asks looking ahead as well. “Can’t we fix this?” The marking disappeared from Mark along with the black veins. Just a permanent black scar from Jaebum’s teeth marks are left as a painful reminder of the bond severing when he died. Her father can’t take control of Mark anymore. “But for how long? If not him, wouldn’t another try? Until a solution is found and the vessel remains…” Suga couldn’t finish his sentence as he finds himself tearing up. Shannon can’t hold it together either and screams, “But won’t it hurt?!” And this is where Suga feels the tears fall as he stares at the person’s back. Words he knows that are gonna be said because it had become a saying that stuck with him after a memory of the past. Where Mark had thought he couldn’t be with Jaebum because of what he was. Mark also never thought this option would happen. He had accepted his death for the sake of sacrificing himself to save and protect his loved ones. Because they were his pack. His family. His home. And now, Suga had to watch it happen all over again cause Mark did the impossible once again. Shannon falls to her knees, a sob coming forth as the person had turned around to face them. “Every damn day.” Tears falling and expression torn apart as he said those words. The sun set at the right moment, illuminating Mark. He wasn’t dead. He came back to life due to his powers but that wasn’t all...A hand covers his eyes and Mark clings to the hand as he bites back a sob. Pulled into a solid chest, the two watch as Jackson falls backwards of the cliff with Mark in his arms. The wind beneath is so cold as Jackson watches the sun set with the last ounce of light. Jackson catches sight of a little blue butterfly with black wings before the darkness surrounds them and they’re back ‘home’ in the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That's the ending and I'm sure all of you are upset at me. >-< But don't forget! This isn't the complete end as another part to this series will be coming soon! 
> 
> P.S. Some believe that spotting a blue butterfly means that a wish one makes or made will come true! At least by the resources of this website say.  
https://www.butterflyinsight.com/blue-butterfly-color-meaning-and-myths.html
> 
> Anyway, let that hopefully ease your heart. Until next time...
> 
> P.S.S. if i didn't make it clear enough. Yes, they died, but Mark brought them back with his powers instinctively.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so to make up for any confusion, these are the ages and species of the characters. Now due to each different species, just because they’re this age doesn’t mean they look that age. Some are locked in their mid twenties, despite actual age. None are human so they age much differently, so please don’t think hundred is their age limit and that they end up old and wrinkly by then. XD
> 
> Namjoon: Demonic nature (yet to be revealed); Alpha; Actual age; 46 Looks, 25  
Jin: Angel; Alpha; Actual age, 49 Looks, 28  
Suga: Snow Leopard; Alpha; Actual age; 31 Looks 26  
Jhope: Phoenix; Beta; Actual age; 30 Looks 24  
Jimin: Pixie/Fairy (my version of pixie/fairy); Beta; Actual age; 27 Looks 23  
Taehyung: Tiger; Beta; Actual age; 27 Looks 23  
Jungkook: Bunny; Omega; Actual age 23 Looks 19  
Jaebum: Black Panther; Black Dragon; Alpha; Actual age, 31 Looks, 25  
Mark: Black housecat; Omega; Actual age, 31 Looks 25  
Jackson: Wolf; Demon wolf (my version); Alpha; Actual age 31 Looks 25  
Jinyoung: Mythical multi tailed fox (my version) Beta; Actual age 30 Looks 25  
Youngjae: Vampire (my version) Beta; Actual age 29 Looks 25  
BamBam: Snake (my version) Beta; Actual age 27 Looks 23  
Yugyeom: Wolf; Beta; Actual age 27 Looks 23  
Jade: Mythical multi tailed fox (my version); Omega; Actual age, 49 Looks late 30’s.  
Kyo: Black Dragon mixed with feline; Omega; Four  
Lilly: Black dragon mixed with feline; Alpha; Four
> 
> Also, don’t laugh but look up a pallas’s cat. That was originally gonna be Suga. lol


End file.
